


A Filthy Sin

by Koroshimasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Cloud Strife, Character Bashing, Comedy, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sephiroth x Zack, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Omega Cloud Strife, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Top Zack Fair, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: After dating Zack Fair for a few months, Cloud feels ready to ask his alpha to claim him. One night, he unfortunately and unexpectedly goes into heat, drawing the attention and bite of Sephiroth. How will he cope when Zack still wants to be with him, and when Sephiroth plans on making Cloud his mate?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 54
Kudos: 221





	1. A Puppet for the Puppeteer

**A Filthy Sin**

Cloud considered himself blessed and truly lucky, especially after everything he’d suffered through, after every trial, after every ordeal. Anyone would’ve been broken, but in the end, he’d bore it all and been successful.

Not only had he saved Gaia from Meteor, but he’d also managed to banish Sephiroth, forever. The One Winged Angel was gone, leaving Cloud’s nightmares to disappear into the wind like soft whispers. The ghosts of his past no longer could haunt and terrorize him, and that had been a great achievement the young man didn’t ever think possible.

Everything had slowly returned to a trace of normalcy all across Midgar. Though the sectors were all badly damaged and crumbling apart, piece by piece, they all had hope for their future, now. This was a gift no one could take away from them, ever, and it was all thanks to Aerith’s final sacrifice.

For love, she’d brought Zack back from the dead, this time, giving him a new life, giving him a piece of her soul to be cherished and remembered. It was wonderful to have his best friend back again, but with Aerith gone, Zack became introverted, depressed, and aloof.

Aerith had trusted Zack’s well-being and safety with Cloud, leaving her lover’s fate to the former infantryman, knowing they could take care of each other now that she was gone. Together, they relied on each other to pick up the broken bits, and in time, Cloud and Zack healed from their emotional wounds and psychological scars.

Not long after they planned to rebuild the city, Cloud also discovered that nature had many surprises in store.

Tifa, while still claiming she loved him very much, revealed to him that she was an omega. Deep down, Cloud knew it wasn’t ever going to work between them, for he was an omega, as well. After a tearful confession, they chose to remain friends, and they found themselves walking different paths.

Vincent Valentine, the normally silent, reserved, and stoic of their group had offered to take care of Tifa. As it were, Vincent was an alpha. From what Cloud knew, Vincent disclosed that he was once madly and passionately in love with a woman named Lucrecia Crescent. That love wasn’t fully returned, however, and after years of ruminating as he slept away in the Shinra Manor basement in his coffin prior to Avalanche stumbling upon him, Vincent had slowly gotten over Lucrecia.

Loving her in memories of their past and innocent days, only, he chose to start a new chapter with Tifa Lockhart at his side, as his mate. Tifa ended up growing closer to Vincent Valentine, who seemed to care for her and love her to pieces. Cloud was happy for them, and while he longed to find a trace of his own love and happiness, it landed right in his lap, accidentally.

Though all hope wasn’t lost, now that Tifa spent her hours with Vincent, Cloud turned to Zack, and they resumed rekindling their friendship and all the good times they fondly remembered. Of course, in time, the relationship grew and developed.

It started out as a friendship akin to their Shinra Electric Power Company days, where they kept each other company, went on long walks, chatted later and later from dusk until dawn. Not much had changed, but their friendship only blossomed into something deeper when Zack admitted to Cloud that he wished for their relationship to be taken to a more intimate level.

Two friends discovering a newfound love and need for each other? No one in Midgar who knew of them could say they were shocked, truly. Everyone supported them, sharing in their happiness.

Content with that, Cloud happily agreed to these new terms and conditions, and the alpha and omega established a pleasant, romantic relationship for months. Taking it one day at a time, they never went beyond exchanging light kisses and holding each other. Their embraces were always cut so short when Zack sensed Cloud’s heat was growing near.

Evidently, Zack didn’t want to ever attack Cloud. He wanted for Cloud to come to him willingly, and only ask them to bond when the irrational sides of his heat had subsided.

Admirable and commendable, but ridiculously unrealistic, as well.

Peeved and frustrated, Cloud took a small break from Zack, visiting with Tifa and asking her opinion. It helped to bounce ideas off another omega, so he was properly listened to and understood. Tifa helped Cloud realize that deep down, he was in love with Zack, and that he wanted nothing more than to become a life mate with the oddball of an alpha.

That was what he truly desired and wanted, all along!

Thanking Tifa for assisting in him understanding his wishes, Cloud traveled the journey back to his dingy home shared with Zack. It was a cold night, but Cloud felt he had the fires of happiness and enthusiasm burning from inside out. For the entire walk, he bundled himself up in his dark jacket, smiling as he thought of sharing the good news with his alpha.

How happy they would be, together! Zack would be so proud, and now that Cloud felt prepared, his heart was overflowing with serene joy he could hardly conceal. Smiling was the only thing he knew how to do, and he was so distracted that he missed the rosy glow emanating from his cheeks, rising steadily to his face.

Heat surged forth all around, and by the time Cloud dipped into the surrounding forest, he felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. Wondering how that could be when he’d eaten light meals and hadn’t done anything to overstress himself, the lean omega propped himself between two trees, eyes rolling back in his head while he struggled to catch his breath.

His lungs were rapidly expanding in his chest, and he beat against his own sternum, his tightly clenched fist shaking as badly as he knees. They buckled, sending him crashing clumsily to the leafy, green grounds. Rolling about in the grass while he coughed and sputtered, Cloud’s vision turned dim, foggy, and hazy, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Supposing he’d been cleverly attacked, somehow, he tried searching his surroundings for the culprit behind this shrewd ploy, when he suddenly remembered a brutally disturbing fact.

This was his first heat…all his life, his body had been too exhausted and stressed, constantly pushed beyond the limits due to fighting and trying to win the damn war for their planet. As a result, Cloud’s body had suppressed his heats, but now that he hadn’t been as active in the field of combat, his heat was stronger, more aggressive, and far too dangerous.

Liquids seeped out of his hole, and he felt it twitching, clenching and opening, no doubt ready for deep penetration…yes, an alpha’s thick cock…

Growling in anguish, he tried standing, but it wasn’t going to work. His body assumed the natural position for mating, and he ground himself against the grass, ass pert in the air, legs spread, arms flailing desperately.

Blinking past his hot tears, Cloud felt his spine about to explode and he wept internally. _Zack! Please! Help! Zack!_

Every damn alpha in the area would no doubt soon scent and be on the way to rape him, and he wasn’t going to be able to do a damn thing about it. His mind was already arousing him to the idea of multiple alpha cocks ramming into his body, and he couldn’t help but cry out for that, alone.

_Zack! I don’t want this!_

Nothing was working in his favor, especially not when Cloud saw a few dark feathers raining from the sky, landing right before his nose. Knowing who it was before his eyes caught up, Cloud shut them as he wailed. He’d tried to make a sound as a cry for help, but it came out only as a damn moan.

Shameful.

Long, dark boots softly landed on the earth, and a sharp weapon pointed directly into Cloud’s forehead. The blade never sank past his flesh, thankfully, but it was enough for Cloud to silence himself, though he still wriggled and writhed, tearing the grass right out from the soil.

Eyes wandering up along the long, muscular legs and the perfectly clean, shiny uniform, Cloud felt the wind breezing by, and it blew to the side the long, silvery locks of his sworn enemy. The enemy he’d been so sure he’d gotten rid of…

In a wanton moan, Cloud panted, “Sephiroth…”

The infamous ex-SOLDIER glanced down at him, pleased to see his nemesis squirming in pure agony. Clutching his Masamune tightly in his left hand, Sephiroth beamed at Cloud, slowly kneeling as he reached forth with a hand and ran a few of his gloved fingers through Cloud’s sweaty, messy hair.

“Nugh!” Cloud shut his eyes, hips twitching, much against his will, and much to his own mortification. What kind of a shameful whore was he to wag his hips like this for Sephiroth?! What was wrong with his body?

Not trusting his mouth, Cloud bit down hard on his tongue, then the insides of his cheeks, crying silently in pain as blood filled his mouth.

Not yet getting to his feet, Sephiroth examined Cloud closely for a moment, then dipped his head to one side. Eyes twinkling perversely, he then stared on at Cloud’s body, taking notice of how drenched his clothes were from perspiration.

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Sephiroth softly declaimed, “This is quite the sight, isn’t it?” Chuckling, he nudged Cloud with the length of his Masamune, though he didn’t move to harm the youth.

Turning him over, Sephiroth softly whispered, “Where is your wound?”

Frozen for a moment, Cloud gasped, finally realizing that Sephiroth had naturally assumed he was in a different kind of pain and turmoil, altogether.

Confused and dazed, Sephiroth’s eyes wandered along Cloud’s body, and as he studied his foe, he frowned, brow creased, and eyebrows knotted tightly. “You…you haven’t been hurt…this isn’t blood, then?” Pressing a hand onto the center of Cloud’s back, he then hissed, drawing his limb away and staring at the open palm.

Sniffing slowly at his hand, Sephiroth then reeled back, eyes turning a shade darker. “This…this is sweat…this isn’t blood…” Nostrils flaring dangerously, his lips then curled back over his sharp teeth, and he resembled a large predator, ready to devour and consume as he loomed over Cloud.

Shaking his head weakly, Cloud nearly choked on his own saliva as he wept profusely, “P-please! I n-need…aaagh! P-please!”

Bending over the tortured omega, Sephiroth sniffed at him, eyes turning darker and more menacing as he practically salivated once he inhaled the scent at the back of Cloud’s neck.

Feeling Sephiroth’s lips hovering inches over his skin, Cloud’s eyes blew open as he wailed for the world to hear, “No! Wait! Don’t!”

It was quite obvious that Sephiroth was an alpha, and he was making his intentions rather clear. Already, Cloud had the sea of questions to ask, especially regarding how and why Sephiroth had returned. This wasn’t a foul memory; memories couldn’t make contact, memories couldn’t touch him, and memories were never this intense…

Weeping and sobbing fat tears into the grass, Cloud’s whole world grew bleak and sordid as he tried begging for mercy repeatedly. “N-nooo! Don’t d-do this, Sephiroth!”

Panting as the layers fell and the veil was pulled back, Sephiroth huffed out in a steamy, foggy breath that was visible in the night. “This is fitting, isn’t it, Cloud?” Running his fingers over Cloud’s shoulders and back, he wasn’t aiming to tickle the young man, but the way his fingertips ghosted over Cloud’s muscles was infuriating in all the pleasurable ways.

One of Sephiroth’s large, wide hands landed on Cloud’s rump, and the omega wailed, begging and pleading for more, while also wishing he could shove Sephiroth’s limb off himself. Weakened and delirious, he gasped and choked, inching his waist off the ground as he arched his back and hit Sephiroth’s chest.

The other warrior was directly behind him, planting his right hand near Cloud’s hip, while the left one skated between Cloud’s body. Toying and teasing with the cleft, Sephiroth’s fingers dug into the seam of the back of Cloud’s pants, and the omega felt even more ashamed of his body’s reactions when more slickness gushed out of himself and coated the fabric of his pants.

“Nooo! I d-don’t want this!”

Smirking, Sephiroth hissed into his neck, “I’m afraid your body says otherwise, Cloud. Do you have any idea what kind of a view I have, here?”

As Cloud writhed and moaned, Sephiroth continued, ever so happy to narrate it all to humiliate the omega in the throes of his heat.

“I will admit, I traveled here with the intent of ending your pathetic life, but before I do that, I think I’ll enjoy myself. This is a rare gift that’s landed in my lap, Cloud, and I want to take my time playing, first…”

A potent wave of pheromones rose in the air, like vapors and toxic mist flying up from the ground and covering the lands. Cloud nearly threw up as he scented the alpha, and his fingers and toes automatically loosened as he crumpled down onto his chest and stomach like a piece of meat.

And that’s what all omegas were to sadistic alphas like Sephiroth. Cloud had been happy with Zack, knowing they had taken their relationship slowly. He’d been saving himself for his friend, only, wanting to experience all their firsts, together. Now, Sephiroth was adamant on robbing him of that, of ruining everything…times hadn’t changed, at all.

Sniffling, Cloud knew it was all over. His joints were locked into place, and his body wasn’t going to obey him. Not unless his heat was over.

Softly, he whimpered, “Just…just hurry…please…make it fast…”

Pausing, Sephiroth’s eyes widened as he drew himself back, shaking his head firmly. “I’m afraid I’ll be doing no such thing, my dear Cloud.” Ruffling the golden mop of hair atop Cloud’s skull, he basked in the omega’s warmth, grinding his hips against Cloud’s ass, though he never went beyond that.

Cruelly chuckling at all the reactions he was wrenching out of Cloud minute by minute, Sephiroth eyed the spot on the back of Cloud’s neck, salivating as he drew himself closer to that special place.

Freezing, Cloud whined when he felt a warm gush of air hitting him on the back of the neck. Eyes darting from side to side, he cravenly wept, “What’re you doing?! Why are you—”

“Shh,” Sephiroth cooed down at him, long hair appearing black in the shadows while his eyes glowed with a strange sort of fire brewing in the center of his irises. “Only an alpha mating you will calm you, now, or, you have the option of receiving his bite.”

Despising either of those, Cloud quivered, trying to collect his limbs into his chest. The tip of his nose was pink as he pleaded incessantly, “You c-can’t! You can’t do this to me!”

Ignoring his discomfort, Sephiroth answered boldly, “I’m going to bite you, instead, so compose yourself.” When Cloud tried rearing up, again, Sephiroth ordered, “Compose yourself, omega.”

Relaxing once he was convinced Sephiroth wasn’t going to rape him, Cloud’s breathing regulated, but it was only a short-lived celebration and respite.

Snidely, Sephiroth tugged at his hair as he whispered heatedly, “Yes…I won’t fuck you today, Cloud. Why rush something we could both enjoy?”

Understanding enough of his biology and the way alpha and omega relations and bonds worked, Cloud knew that a single bite from any alpha on his heat, regardless of whether intercourse had occurred, would bind him to that specific alpha.

So, that had been Sephiroth’s plan, in the end. The son of a bitch…he was so cruel…so clever…he knew what he was doing, and he was enjoying it as much as anyone malicious could.

At the height of his turmoil and agony, Cloud belted out as potently as he could, “ZACK! HELP ME!”

When he tried to raise his head, Sephiroth pushed down on the back of his skull, and Cloud choked on dirt and grass.

Growling, Sephiroth warned, “If you scream out like that again, Cloud, I’ll slit your throat.”

Eyeing the Masamune gleaming at himself beneath the stars and moon, Cloud’s crying died down to a muffled whimper. He didn’t want to test Sephiroth, and he only nodded, timorous and meek as always.

This wasn’t fair…this wasn’t fair, at all. He’d planned everything perfectly with Zack, and now, Sephiroth was going to strip him of his happiness and peace in an instant.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth purred, nuzzling to the side more of Cloud’s soaked hair. Pressing his nose right against the omega’s neck, he inhaled deeply, holding onto the scent in his lungs for a few seconds. Growling possessively as he exhaled, the dominant alpha licked and lapped away at the tender flesh, teeth scraping over the first layer he was intending to break and bear down on, soon.

Everything was crashing and spiraling in Cloud’s life. Smothered between the ground and Sephiroth’s toned form, he knew he had no place to go, no one to cry out, for, and no one would be here to help him. He was truly defeated, he’d truly fallen, and he was at Sephiroth’s complete mercy. The alpha could do with him whatever he pleased…

Remembering Zack’s warm smiles and welcoming arms, Cloud held his breath, shut his eyes, and braced himself once he felt sharp teeth grazing along his neck, leaning more towards the left side. His blood pumped thickly in his veins, his life source crying out weakly against the command of this powerful creature.

Without warning, Sephiroth hissed, and his teeth finally sank into Cloud’s neck. Kicking and screaming, the young omega’s cries of pain reverberated all across the forest. Birds and other woodland animals ran about in fear, hiding and silencing as they listened to his terror-stricken, piercing screaming. Those screams had no end to them, for there was no end to Cloud’s suffering, so it seemed.

Unable to do anything but shout through this unholy union, Cloud felt his throat turning hot and dry, more parched than the damn desert. Sephiroth’s saliva was toxic, and it paralyzed him within seconds. His heartbeat slowed down, his muscles grew lax, and even his blood pumped slower all across his body. His temperature rose and fell, he felt sick to his stomach, his head spun rapidly, and he saw darkness even though his eyes were wide open.

Now, Cloud knew he was bound to this monster, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to alter and deny this despicable fact. Only alphas were able to break a pair bond, and he wasn’t going to begin asking Sephiroth to release him. The answers were unspoken and clearly laid bare, anyway.

As soon as the alpha’s teeth retracted, Cloud’s head flopped forward, and he collapsed into the cool grass again like a damn puppet cut off its strings.

Drawing back, Sephiroth licked his lips, collecting more blood and saliva on his fingers, then sucking and licking them deeply into his mouth while he stared at Cloud hungrily and greedily.

Once it’d all been done, and once Cloud’s unfortunate fate had been sealed by his own hand, Sephiroth grinned evilly, at the peak of his enjoyment over another person’s suffering and discomfort.

Eating it all up like a starved beast, he laughed a foul, bile laugh at Cloud’s expense.

“Now, you’re mine, Cloud, and I assure you, I have no intention of letting you go.”


	2. Now or Never

**_Three Months Ago_ **

****

A new, catchy tune only known around Midgar as _The Chocobo Hop_ blasted on speakers while children danced about merrily, humming and singing their own version and made-up lyrics while the snazzy instruments played on.

The wind and sun cooperated brilliantly to bring on the perfect amount of bright light, as well as a cooling sensation, immediately. It was all rather peaceful, somnolent, and ever so placid as feelings of lethargy dared to seep into everyone out and about.

Buster Sword strapped to his back firmly in place, Zack Fair pranced on through the streets, head held high, a proud smile smack dab on his face while he carried two steaming cups of honey and lemon tea. Whistling to the music, he kicked a small softball a blond-haired child accidentally threw his way. Eagerly catching and rolling it between his feet, Zack then nudged it over towards the boy, winking at him as the youngster giggled and then ran off.

The group of bandits Zack had been approaching hung in a corner, huddling by a small the stairs leading to a small porch close to whatever remained of _Seventh Heaven._ Glaring at Zack, they didn’t dare disband. He greeted them with a pleasant laugh, and they took to merely sneering at him, threatened by his presence, even though he was vastly shorter than a few of them.

Undeterred, Zack beamed at them, bowing before he held up the tea. “Figured you chaps could use a drink! It’s fresh!” Sniffing at the steam, he closed his eyes, humming in a satiated manner as he then laughed amicably.

“Come on, then! Have some!”

The leader of the group, an orange-haired punk with black, leather gloves, a studded collar, black, muddy combat boots, grey shorts, and a black and red vest only shoved Zack in the chest. The tea nearly spilled, then, and Zack gasped in a rather sarcastic mockery of awe and shock.

Staring down at his cups, he then glanced up at the bandits as he sighed. “Not a fan of tea? Shame.”

Chest broad and puffed out in a show of dominance and arrogance befitting a grown pig, the leader flipped Zack off. “Get the hell outta here, unless you want trouble.”

Facial expressions now unpleasant, Zack sighed in exhaustion, dipping the teacups down as he spilled the beverage down to the soil and rubble at their feet. Setting the cups on a small railing of the porch, he then planted his hands on his hips, laughing briskly.

“Well! If it’s a fight you wanted, why didn’t you just say so?” Pointing behind the pub, he escorted the bandits as he announced, “Out of sight, out of mind; we should do this someplace the kids won’t see.”

They followed, boots scraping along as the leader croaked at Zack’s turned back, “You’re a real fool thinking you can take on six guys at once. You may have a big sword, but you can’t be that fast.”

The bets were on as Zack stood behind _Seventh Heaven_ , hands behind his back, clasped neatly together while he nodded at the bandits as they circled him. They all looked menacing and dangerous, no doubt, and they were already advancing on him like wild predators. They drew out knives, bats, and other weapons, but it didn’t frighten or intimidate the former SOLDIER in the least.

Noticing his confidence and unwavering courage, the leader scratched his shaved head as he cried out, “Say, what’re you doin’?”

Zack finally pointed as he counted the bandits one by one. “Let’s see, here…one, two, three, four, five, and six…six dumbasses who think they’re better than me!” Whistling as his dark eyebrows flew up, he laughed again. “Yeah, today’s my lucky day.”

The leader snarled, grabbing a pipe and bending it once he held it in his large hands. Waving it at Zack, he growled in a feral manner, “You got yourself a smart mouth…I can’t wait to beat it in!”

Putting on a phony expression of anguish and trauma, Zack reached behind himself, crying out to the sky, “Oh no! Whatever shall I do?!” In a flash, he’d brought down the Buster Sword, and it sliced through the air in a timely manner, cutting right through the pipe.

Screaming, the leader stared at the small nub his weapon had turned into, and he backed up as he pointed at Zack and shouted at his friends, “Kick his ass!”

At once, all five men charged at Zack, but the second-class, former SOLDIER was still prepared and quick on his feet. Spry and nimble, he flipped in the air, aiming with a deadly overhead attack. The plunge had been perfectly planned and executed, and the length of the Buster Sword bashed into the dirt, effectively separating all the bandits.

They cried out as they fell, distracted and shocked. The air of surprise was on Zack’s side, and he used it keenly to his advantage. Swinging the heavy weapon as his muscles flexed, he majestically hacked away at the tasers and batons the bandits had. The pieces all fell, their weapons reduced to nothing.

Still, they fought, leaping at him as they swung their clenched fists. Zack expertly ducked, gradually moving back until he knew from memory that a large stump rested only inches behind himself. As one bandit dashed at him, momentarily airborne, Zack ducked, and the man crashed into the old, rotten tree stump.

Once that bandit was knocked out, Zack dove to his feet, aiming a sweeping kick followed up with a charged attack of his weapon. He shot up into the air three more bandits, and as they fell back to the ground, they were already unconscious. Twirling and dancing about faster than the eyes could track, Zack became a whirlwind of pure magic and power, kicking, punching, and swiping at anyone who dared to even lay a finger on him.

Untouchable, he was, and he proved his might and power as he threw his Buster Sword into the air, diving past a charging bandit, catching his weapon, and then knocking the man in the ass with the handle of it strongly.

As he’d been distracted by taking care of the rest of the wild men, the leader and his right-hand man snuck up on Zack, their own dirty tricks up their sleeves as they readied to take him down for good.

Suddenly, as the leader of the horde and his remaining goon had aimed a fatal shot for the back of Zack’s turned head, a blinding ray of light shone forth, radiating and surrounding the two men. They were struck, and they stopped in place, ceasing in their motions like statues. Their weapons remained stuck in their hands, and as Zack turned to study them, he noticed the yellow, red, and faintly orange hue and circular rays wafting around the bandits.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he shouted loudly, “I didn’t need any help, Cloud!”

A flash of golden flew through the sky, and Cloud leapt down from the top of the decrepit pub, landing on both feet with his Time Materia in a gloved hand. Tossing it up and down, he snorted crudely at Zack, clearly not able to believe his words.

“Right,” he began as he shoved his way past the stopped bandits, “real good work, here.”

Angrily, Zack snapped, “I could’ve taken them. What if you got yourself hurt?”

Offended by this exaggeration of a notion, Cloud flicked dirt off Zack’s shoulder as he moodily and grumpily spat, “Worry about yourself; not me.”

Shrugging his shoulders back, Zack then rolled his eyes as he concluded, “Tifa sent you out here, didn’t she? Well, tell her to mind her own—”

Getting up close in his face and shutting him the hell up quickly, Cloud jabbed a finger into Zack’s chin as he barked angrily, “I’m doing this for Aerith, you bastard! She would’ve wanted you safe, and this is how you repay her sacrifice?”

Swallowing his words and holding his tongue, the fiery rebuttal soon dried up in Zack’s mouth. Tight-lipped, now, he cast his minacious glares at the ground, Buster Sword hanging from his hand, threatening to fall to his feet.

Huffing, Cloud grabbed it, holding it back up and placing it in its rightful owner’s hand. Closing Zack’s hand around it, he nudged his friend as he sighed. “Take it. You can wield it a lot better than I ever did.” Bashfully, he also added, “I’m sorry for snapping at you and pulling the cards of the past. It was wrong.”

Giving him a goofy, lopsided grin to show that it wasn’t a big deal, Zack slowly recovered and reverted back to his usual, silly self. “Hey, it’s no worry, really. I guess I got ahead of myself, but you have to admit, I did a bang-up job kicking their asses.”

Surveying the scene that entailed all the bandits knocked out and the others frozen and halted, Cloud had to assent as he giggled. “Yeah, okay, maybe. Still, next time, I’ll really be pissed.”

Holding up a hand in surrender, Zack nodded as he gave in. “Sorry, babe. I swear, I didn’t mean it.”

Spinning around, Cloud almost took to leaving, when simultaneously, both he and Zack froze, wincing in discomfort.

Cloud was the first to cough out, “Wait, what did you call me?”

Kicking himself for his stupidity, Zack quickly mumbled out, “I meant ‘Cloud’, sorry…sorry, Cloud. Shit…” Playing with his Buster Sword, he added weakly, “I don’t know what I’m even saying, sometimes…”

That much was obvious, but Cloud chose not to comment on it, only nodding slowly as he backed away. “Umm, right…whatever…let’s hurry up, before Barret comes in to check on what we’re doing.”

Uncomfortably, Zack scratched his neck as he struggled to catch up to his friend, who was already a good twenty feet away. For the rest of the day, he really made sure his tongue didn’t slip, again.

;--~!~--;

Zack and Cloud returned swiftly to the main streets and rotten slums of Sector 7, planning for a peaceful night filled with games of poker, darts, and quiet chatting and drinking, when Marle flagged Cloud down, eager to get him to help patch up her tub and sink. Apparently, she had a lack of fresh, running water, and as soon as she saw the slick fighter, she dashed out onto her front porch, tugging him closer to herself.

Stunned, Zack offered to help out, but Marle was adamant that only one man would be needed for the job. Cloud was yanked into her rooms, then, and in a flash, while the skilled young man set to work, laying out his tools to fix her faucets and pipes, Marle brewed him some warm tea.

As Cloud knelt beneath her sink, Marle rolled up her sleeves, a sly grin eating away at her warm features as she chuckled. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything, Cloud, but this was bothering me for a long time.”

Understanding how much that made sense when mucky water dripped into his face, Cloud gasped and held back on his disgust while he steadfastly worked, getting comfortable since he knew he’d be at this task for a while.

Chuckling fondly, he spoke out to Marle, “You didn’t interrupt anything, honestly.”

Coyly lifting a silver brow, Marle rubbed her chin, sat down on a stool behind Cloud, slowly shaking her head. “That wasn’t what it looked like when I saw you walking on with that handsome young man, Cloud.”

Nearly bumping his forehead against the underside of her round sink, Cloud winced as he fought down a blush steadily rising across his face. “I th-think you mean Zack? And he was just talking to me about silly things we used to get up to in our past, Marle. We go back a long way.”

Smiling as she shared in his merriment, Marle tapped a finger on her chin as she stared on at a random spot on the wall. The wise, sagacious woman chose her words carefully before she gently informed Cloud, “I believe that you aren’t on the same level as your friend is.”

Cloud fumbled with his wrench and pump, fiddling just so he could find time to escape the odd turn the conversation had taken over. When he was incapable of saying anything, Marle took this as a sign that her notions had been confirmed.

Beaming at Cloud, she opinionated softly and sincerely, “Zack cares for you, so much.”

Shrugging that off while he prodded at her rusted pipes, Cloud bashfully exclaimed, “Well, he’s my friend, Marle. Of course we care about each other.”

Sarcastically laughing, Marle snapped, “That’s not what I meant, and you know it, young man. Don’t try to fool me; I was married three times, you know!”

“I’m sure you’re very wise, Marle, but really! Zack and I are just friends!”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Leaning closer to Cloud while he worked quickly, Marle gently tapped his booted legs as she clarified lightly, “I’ve never seen him look at anyone else that way, and it’s a sort of look my second husband would give me right before we—”

Coughing and sputtering, Cloud reared up, knocking his forehead yet again into the dip in the bulbous sink. Groaning in pain, he rubbed the spot as he slid out from beneath the area, turning on the water on full blast, hoping to make enough noise to drown out the heat, conflicting feelings, and impact Marle’s words were having over himself.

Convinced she was wrong, Cloud almost panicked on a high note, “Marle, please!” Stuttering, he gazed at the water, feeling triumphant when it was clear as opposed to brown and filthy. “I got the water working, again! Yay!”

Stumbling over his own feet, he awkwardly waved, stiffly bowed, and almost ran over her dog before he was able to open the door to her room and dash out. As the door slammed, Cloud leaned against it, trying to rest for a few moments, just to still his racing, thrumming heart.

Clutching at the muscle in his chest, he panted and gasped, stopping to ask himself just one thing.

“Does Zack really look at me and think of me that way?”

;--~!~--;

An attraction was steadily brewing and growing between Tifa and Vincent, and everyone knew about it. In the large dance hall and market square, every citizen of Midgar danced and celebrated to their first full year of peace following the end of the One Winged Angel and the disruption of the planet. Though the Remnants of Sephiroth were gone, Cloud especially felt worried, sometimes for no real cause.

He knew he was something of a ‘party pooper’ in the eyes and minds of others, but when something in his gut nagged at him that this was all too good to be true, and that an impending notion and sense of doom lingered on the horizon, it wasn’t something he could tuck away, ignore, and pretend didn’t exist while he carried on in the festivities.

While Tifa and Vincent danced together, moving about in shades of red, orange, black, and white, lighting the dance floor on fire with their skill, Marlene wandered over to Cloud, with little Denzel munching on a cookie while he tried to keep up with his friend.

“Cloud! Cloud!” Marlene tugged on his arm, and like the young one trying to impress his best friend, Denzel soon did the same.

Grunting, Cloud tried gently pushing them away as he hissed, “What’d you want? Can’t you guys go play somewhere else?”

Pouting, Marlene pointed at Barret at the other end of the large, open area as she complained, “Daddy’s busy, Cloud, and he told me to come to you!” Putting on a cute act, she tapped her little shoes on the floor, lower lip jutting out while she hugged Cloud’s knees.

“Please, Cloud?”

The lights and music were lovely, the decorations were fitting, and the smell of freshly made food could cause anyone’s mouth to water with even a single intake of breath. Tables, chairs, and benches were all stacked, food carts and their lineups long, while the couples dancing reminded Cloud so much of Wall Market’s activities before everything had been taken from them…

Cloud let out a groan when Marlene sat on his lap, laughing while she made small origami shapes and paper airplanes out of tissues and paper scattered on the white tables.

With a bored sigh, Cloud’s eyes wandered over to the dance floor, and he noticed how Vincent was wrapping Tifa in his arms. They nuzzled closer, with Tifa’s nose buried in Vincent’s long, dark hair, while the alpha kissed the top of her head lovingly. It was a lovely sight to see, of course, but when Cloud was feeling down and alone, paired with his feelings of anxiety, he was hardly in the mood to celebrate someone else’s happiness.

Denzel was trying to climb on top of him for some weird reason, too, and that was when Cloud had enough of the silliness.

Grunting in pain as the youngster’s knee collided with his hip, Cloud tried picking him up, when Marlene landed back down onto the floor. Tugging Denzel’s hands, she cried out happily, “Denzel! Come on! Come on!”

They ran off, no doubt off to see the small puppet show on display for all the children near the hot dog and pie stand.

Slouching in his seat, Cloud tried not to look at Vincent and Tifa, but his eyes naturally and curiously landed there in their direction, anyway. Keeping up with the slow music, they were really close, pressing against each other while they closed their eyes and swayed to the rhythm of the music…it was too romantic, and Cloud couldn’t help but feel jealous.

He’d been in love with Tifa for a long time, and while it was mostly childish love and young love, he knew he couldn’t get over her easily. It wasn’t an overnight thing, and the ordeal was painful enough when he knew she’d found someone taller, mysterious, more handsome, and more dashing to be with…

Jealousy and contempt bubbling beneath the surface, Cloud clenched his fists and ground his teeth, stewing so much that he never caught Zack approaching and taking the vacant seat next to his own.

Sliding himself right beside Cloud at the table, Zack greeted his friend with a charming smile that would normally send most people swooning. “Hey, Cloud.”

Snapping out of whatever he was worrying about, Cloud nodded at Zack. “Hey man. What’s up?”

Not too pleased with his internal rumination, Cloud tried to hide how he was feeling as he answered swiftly, “I’m fine, Zack.”

Quick and sly as ever, Zack leaned close to Cloud as he whispered in his ear, “Cloud, that’s good and all, but I didn’t ask how you’re feeling…”

Cursing himself for slipping up, Cloud tried to create some distance between himself and Zack, scooting his chair away from the dark-haired alpha. Crossing his arms over his chest, he plopped himself down and pouted, knowing he looked ridiculous as he felt, inside.

Zack didn’t seem to comment on this as he laughed warmly, chuckling to himself something and then propping a hand beneath his chin. “You’re funny, Cloud. Very cute when you’re mad, too.”

“I’m not mad!” Cloud argued, pointing at Vincent and Tifa, who were now looking deeply into each other’s eyes while fireworks were set to go off, soon.

“Look at them!” Cloud shrieked, freaking out when Tifa’s plump, gorgeous lips hovered closer to Vincent’s, inviting him with promises of deeper intimacy as he leaned in nearer to her thin frame.

Groaning, Cloud felt his stomach tossing and turning, but when he turned to say something to Zack, he noticed how the other young man was staring at him. Intensely wasn’t even close to describing it, truly. Zack was staring openly at Cloud as though he were the center of the young man’s universe and entire purpose in life.

If Cloud didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn that back when he was still undergoing training at the Shinra Electric Power Company, and when he’d been visiting in Costa del Sol, Zack had spoken of Aerith while wearing that same expression on his face…only, now, it seemed filled to the brim with more hope and…and…what else?

Strange…Cloud didn’t feel repulsed as Zack studied him, for the way the young alpha was glancing at him wasn’t in an overly sexual, perverse, or lewd manner. Zack didn’t come off as wanting to devour Cloud, to take him roughly, or to claim him selfishly. No, this seemed like a friend aiming to learn something new about his other friend, and Cloud wasn’t certain how to answer to it.

Acting quickly while he could, Zack reached over to Cloud, gently laying a hand over one of his own. Their fingers almost intertwined, and as they sat staring at each other, Cloud softly hiccupped in shock.

…Yes, there was some kind of a shock, honestly. The moment Zack’s fingers touched his own, phrenesis and frenzy overtook the youthful omega. Something sizzled and pooled into his lower belly, shooting stars and little dots behind his eyes whenever he blinked. Though Cloud wanted to wrench his hand away from Zack, he found he couldn’t, not when his limbs felt heavy and numb…everything was tingling, even…it was…delightful…

Like a lovesick sycophant, Zack was set on flattering Cloud even more. Smiling widely and proudly, he drew close as he spoke out to Cloud almost mysteriously as though they were sharing a private secret.

“You look really good tonight, Cloud…” Pausing, he inhaled near Cloud’s temple, chuckling as he nodded his own confirmations. “Yep. Smell wonderful, too.”

A superfluity of strange sensations clashed and slammed into Cloud. Unsure of where this was even going, he’d been meaning to question what Zack was doing, and what he was really after, when people began cheering, hooting, and howling.

Looking up to see what the commotion was all about, Cloud instantly regretted it. Vincent and Tifa were kissing passionately, and people were crowding around them, so ecstatic and pleased to share in their glory.

That kiss…it was…it was everything Cloud had wanted to share with Tifa, and now, Vincent was kissing her as Cloud himself should’ve been…

Unable to tolerate it, Cloud roared, flew off his chair, and ran away from the open space. Not even sure where the hell he’d been going, he ran and ran, not focusing much on Zack calling out for him as he fought to keep up. The alpha and omega ran, however, and the colors of the decorations, signs, lights, and festivities all blurred and meshed as they finally ran out of places to run to.

Cloud eventually found himself at the end of Wall Market, way past Madam M’s shop, and near the red bridge close to Don Corneo’s manor. Peeking up once he caught his breath, he wondered just how the hell he’d even gotten here to begin with. No one was wandering around in this area, and most of the buildings here were off limits due to danger of the layers and levels all being unstable enough to fall and cause serious harm.

Maybe it was time to go back?

“Cloud! W-wait! Holy shit!” Zack caught up to the blond male, gasping and panting as he pet himself on the chest and abdomen, shaking his head and wiping his forehead. Staring at Cloud from head to toe, he pointed over his shoulder as he expounded, “Shit, you’re a fast runner, man! Almost lost you!”

Pettily, Cloud hung onto his anger as he heatedly snapped, “Good! Everyone would be better off without me, anyway! Why should you care?!”

Jaw slack with the outburst his friend was displaying, Zack tried being level-headed and calm as he softly asked, “Cloud? What’s going on, man? What happened back there?”

Not the sensible one in the middle of his vitriol and jealousy, Cloud shook his head as he tried shoving Zack aside. “Nothing’s wrong! Nothing’s going on! Leave me alone, Zack!” The moment he tried to make another run for it, he was yanked back by Zack’s strong arms.

Hauling him back a few steps, Zack invaded Cloud’s personal space as he dominantly defied Cloud’s wishes. “No, Cloud. I won’t let you run around thinking that you don’t matter to me when you do!”

Shaking in anger, confusion, and fear, Cloud screamed back, “No! I don’t want to hear this, Zack! I’m already suffering because Tifa—” Realizing he was almost saying too much and treading into waters he didn’t need to be, Cloud shut his mouth, eyes cast at their feet in a move of closing himself off, mind and heart, to Zack.

Not so easily discouraged, Zack nodded as he explained logically from his observations, “You were in love with Tifa, but now that she’s with Vincent, you’re angry and feel resentful. I get it, man. I totally get it.”

Scowling since he’d been ‘found out’, Cloud softly asked, “Am I seriously that damn obvious and transparent?”

Zack shook his head, hands sliding up to cup Cloud’s cheeks. Surprisingly, the omega didn’t mind this, and he permitted it as Zack helped calm him down.

Softly, Zack cooed to him, “It’s gonna be okay, Cloud. You’re with me, again, and that’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been since I met Aerith.”

That was saying a lot, especially since Zack had been at his lowest when Aerith had sacrificed for him. Perhaps he’d been saying these mildly and lightly to comfort and placate him, the omega supposed, but either way, he felt grateful as he gently ran his own hands over Zack’s.

“Zack, it’s okay, you don’t have to be nice to me and make me feel better about this.”

Stubbornly, Zack comforted Cloud even more, thumbs stroking his cheeks. Pressing his forehead right against Cloud’s in a move of brashness and courage, his eyes slowly slid shut, while Cloud’s were half-lidded due to their shared heat in the warm night.

Above, the stars gleamed down at them brightly, and the sound of chanting off the distance rang out in the air. Fireworks were set to go off, and the crowd was counting backwards from ten…

Mako-eyes pooled into each other as Zack and Cloud peered deeply into each other’s hues. There wasn’t a need for words; they only needed to feel, and they sensed each other completely.

Smiling a tiny smile, Cloud leaned up on his toes, wrapping his arms about Zack’s neck, while Zack closed his eyes, expression serious and focused. Their lips faintly touched, tentative at first, as though testing the reactions both men were set to give off.

As the countdown reached one, and when Zack blinked at Cloud, taking in his entire, flushed face, he waited until Cloud nodded in confirmation at him, giving him the okay to go on.

Eyes focusing on Cloud’s lips, Zack gently swooped down, and his kiss was gentle, though much more intimate as he held Cloud close. Their bodies molded, practically, and as they breathed as one and clung to each other, fireworks finally went off, the explosions visible for many miles if one looked up to the sky.

As they pulled apart for fresh oxygen, Zack and Cloud gaped at each other, and when another round of bright, flashy fireworks went off, they laughed in unison as they embraced one another again.

Inhaling smoke, Cloud’s natural odors, and gunpowder from carnival games, Zack rubbed the omega’s back and shoulders as he gently asked, “Would you please be mine, Cloud Strife?”

Zack liked him that much and in that way? Overwhelmed with joy and elation, Cloud sputtered for a moment, unable to say anything until Zack persisted.

Gently curling a finger beneath Cloud’s chin and dipping his head back so their eyes met, again, Zack importunately begged, “Please, will you go out with me, Cloud?”

Tears almost welled up in his eyes, and before he knew it, Cloud found himself nodding and pleasantly agreeing. “Yes, Zack. I’d like that, very much.”

All through the night, they took turns holding each other, massaging each other’s muscles, and exchanging soft, chaste kisses while they stood at the edge of the long bridge, gazing up at the brightly lit sky.


	3. Something Dark Dwells There

**Present Day**

Limping as he made his way out of the woods and along the path leading to his shared cabin with Zack, as Cloud pressed a hand over his bleeding bite mark, he could only repeatedly sob out for his lover.

“I’m sorry, Zack…I’m so sorry…” He was a shameless, stupid whore, after all. He shouldn’t have wandered out alone, and he should’ve been more aware of his body. Carelessly, he’d landed himself in a heap of trouble, now, and he was off sulking back to their home? How could he? How could he even face Zack, now?

Zack had been nothing but loyal, kind, generous, and sincere with him, and Cloud had been so reckless. He’d been marked and claimed by another alpha, now, and there was no way on earth he could shield that from Zack. The poor young man deserved to learn of what happened, but Cloud wasn’t ready at all to disclose this unfortunate circumstance to Zack Fair.

Nearly tripping over an uprooted branch concealed by flowers and tall blades of grass, Cloud went stumbling, the only source of light the lanterns and bulbs hanging and strewn about Tifa’s and Vincent’s garden. He’d unconsciously wandered over to his childhood friend’s abode, and as he lay there on the grass, Cloud wept uncontrollably like an infant.

His neck felt as though someone had set it on fire, and then peeled his skin off. Even his bones ached, and moving was difficult without more blinding, hot-white pain coursing into his system. Paralyzed again, he only sobbed loudly enough to draw attention.

A pair of booted feet dashed at him instantly, and Cloud blinked into the darkness as he saw the shadowy outline of Vincent. The former Turk member had a rather distinct scent, and it was unmistakable.

Whining and wheezing as his throat constricted, Cloud only held out his arms as he rasped on the edge of breaking apart, “Vincent…h-help…Tifa…”

Sweeping him off the cold ground and into his warm arms, Vincent hurried along with Cloud, bursting into the front door of his household and effectively frightening Tifa. The female omega had been reading through a magazine calmly, hair still partly wet, no doubt from a bath.

Gasping once she set down her magazine and caught sight of her lover lowering Cloud’s trembling form to a small mattress, she then ran over to them, bending and touching Cloud’s forehead.

“Cloud! What’s going on?! What happened?” Seeing his bloodied wound on his neck, Tifa shrieked and assumed the worst as she snarled and leapt at her lover.

Rounding on Vincent, she protectively pushed herself between Cloud and her lover, fists tightly clenched as she shouted accusingly, “You! You did this!”

Eyes wide, Vincent grew even paler in the face as he defensively croaked, “I would never! I found him like this!” Nostrils flaring and eyes turning even redder, he held up an arm to shield his nose, turning away as he coughed out, “He’s in heat, but it’s subsiding!”

Waving her arms, Tifa shooed him out of the room, not wanting Cloud to be attacked. Once Vincent had exited the area, the young omega draped Cloud in a blanket, running back and forth into the kitchen to fetch a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. Settling herself by Cloud’s left side, she gently rubbed his arms and allowed him to clutch at her while sobbing continuously.

“Shh,” she comforted and tried soothing him with her tender voice, hands matching her tone and touch while she rubbed away the blood, washing it off as best as she could without opening his wound further.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the more she touched the bitemark, the deeper Sephiroth’s venom flowed and potently streamed into Cloud’s veins. Gasping and writhing, he clutched at his throat, eyes bulging as he cried out for Zack.

Taking it all the wrong way, a misinformed Tifa Lockhart was livid as she gazed out the windows and seethed. “Did Zack do this, Cloud? Tell me!”

Shaking his head ‘no’, Cloud gathered his stamina as he choked out painfully, “Not…Zack…S-Sephiroth…”

Afraid for her life and her friend’s, Tifa held onto Cloud as she softly cried and wept, “No! Cloud! Sephiroth’s dead! We beat him, remember? The Remnants are gone, Sephiroth’s gone, and—”

Grabbing at her at once without warning, Cloud threw himself onto her, climbing over her frame as he desperately held onto her shoulders. Drawing their faces closely, his eyes widened into small saucers as he reiterated on his last bit of strength, “No! S-Sephiroth…Sephiroth…did…this…ahh!”

With his last trace of energy seeping out of his body, Cloud’s eyes rolled back into his sockets, and he collapsed on top of Tifa like a lifeless doll. Vincent heard the commotion, and he stormed in from the other room as he tried to help them.

“No! Don’t come any closer, Vincent!” Tifa gently picked Cloud up, placing him onto the mattress laid out. Wiping blood off herself when their bodies had collided, Tifa winced as she got up to wash her hands.

Stopping her, Vincent softly inquired with a serious expression, “Do you believe him? Do you think that callously vile bastard who should be long deceased hurt him?”

Glaring daggers at her partner for even bringing forth the inane question, Tifa scrubbed soap between her fingers, watching the water turn pink with blood. Shivering, she cried out waspishly, “Of course I believe him! He’s my best friend, and he hasn’t ever lied to me!”

Sauntering right up to her, Vincent smoothly stated, “I never said he was lying; I just think he’s confused and delirious.”

Scoffing at his brashness and stupid assertions, Tifa scowled at the water faucet, turning it off when she realized her skin was turning pink from over washing and incessantly scrubbing at it. Wiping her wet hands on a paper towel, she tossed it down at the floor, kicking in uncontained anger and horror on her friend’s behalf.

“Shit! God damn it!” Pounding away on the counter, she sniffled, holding a hand up to her nose while Vincent watched her with his own questioning gaze eventually lowering to the floor, as if the answers were all written and kept there.

When she was visibly calmer, Vincent informed her, “That wound wasn’t from Zack or any other alpha around here, so he may be right, after all.”

Not wanting to argue on it, Tifa softly exclaimed, “You know who did this to Cloud, don’t you?” Inching closer to her tall partner, she whispered, “You can smell it…another alpha…”

Slinking back before she could pose more questions, Vincent evaded her quizzical gaze, ducking out of view and almost silently disappearing like a phantom. As always, he’d been greatly skilled at that, and while Tifa wanted to explode in pure rage at him for leaving her to deal with this overwhelming issue, she knew he’d done so only because they both knew it was for the best.

Cloud needed full support before Zack found out what’d happened.

;--~!~--;

Tifa was in charge of looking after Marlene and Denzel the following morning. Luckily, as part of the small plan she’d concocted with Vincent to buy Cloud more time until they figured everything out, the enigmatic, aloof man was able to take Zack out to search for tools and weapons within the mines not too far away from the leftover slums of Sector 7.

Cloud’s wounds were thankfully healing well and swiftly, but he needed rest, which didn’t seem to be what Marlene and playful Denzel wanted to give the omega. Already, they’d burst into the bedroom Cloud was napping in, running around the futon and waking him up.

Marlene noticed how pale and sickly Cloud’s appearance was, and she hugged and cuddled closer to the golden-haired male as she softly inquired, “Cloud? Are you sick?”

Nodding as he tried not to reveal the truth to her given Marlene’s innocence and age, Cloud gently cooed at her, “I’m just a bit tired, Marlene. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.”

He’d had his neck wrapped up in gauze and bandages to hide the bitemark Sephiroth left, but that ironically drew much more attention. Marlene stared at the wrappings, though she didn’t go further to question what exactly had happened. She’d always been a bright, effervescent little girl, and she clung to Cloud’s hand, stroking it softly while she lay her head in his lap.

Denzel seemed equally as concerned, and he smartly suggested, “Cloud, you should take medicine if you’re not well!”

Ruffling his light brown hair, Cloud snickered as he then yawned and leaned against his fluffy pillows. “No, Denzel. Medicine won’t work, not in this case.”

Chin quivering as her eyes turned dewy, Marlene sobbed, “But Cloud! We want you to feel better faster so we can all go hunting for Materia and play with the Chocobo babies, like you promised!”

Before things could get rowdy, the door opened, and Tifa swept in, carrying a small tray of food for Cloud. Eyeing the small children around her friend, she set the tray down, then proceeded to shoo Denzel and Marlene out of the room.

“I’ll play with you two later, okay?” Closing the door softly after them, she turned to Cloud, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while she buttered his toast for him.

Refusing it when she pressed it up against his lips and nose, Cloud grunted, “No, Tifa. I’m not hungry!”

Face stern and showing that she wasn’t going to have any of this as an answer, Tifa snapped coldly, “No. Cloud, you’re going to eat this, and you’re going to tell me just what the hell happened to you!”

Sniffing his toast, while Cloud knew and recognized that it looked, smelled, and was wonderful and perfectly edible, he didn’t have an appetite. His stomach didn’t even beg for food, and he instead dug his fingers into his sheets and mattress, eyes downcast as his mood plummeted.

Concerned for his sake, Tifa nudged him as she begged, “Cloud, you have to talk to someone…if not me, then maybe you should open up to Zack!”

Upon hearing his lover’s name, all of Cloud’s nascent fears broke through at once. Like a flood drowning and submerging him in its watery, icy grave, the omega clutched at his throat, blood running cold while he shook his head stiffly.

“N-no! Tifa! I c-can’t do that!” Trying to hide himself beneath the sheets had been a foolish effort. Tifa lunged at him, dragging him closer into her arms as she rocked him and massaged his back.

“Cloud! You have to tell him because you can’t hide from Zack, forever, and he deserves to know the truth!”

“I know that!” the worried young man intoned as he wiped away his hot tears. “I want to tell him and be as honest with him as he’s been with me, but I can’t just go ahead and say that Sephiroth did this to me, Tifa!”

Not doubting him as she trembled against his hold, Tifa assented, “I can’t say I blame you, because if I were in your position, I’d feel the same way.” Nosing through his hair, she cradled his skull in a hand, still rocking him on his bed as she tried keeping him warm while soothing his frustrations and pains.

As they clung onto each other, Tifa frowned, mildly drawing away as she asked aloud, “How is Sephiroth still alive? I thought we got rid of him and the Remnants!”

Wiping his nose with his sleeve, Cloud hissed back, “I thought the same damn thing, but the bastard never wants to die, Tifa!” Pitifully, he sobbed at the ceiling, “He won’t ever leave me alone, and now that he did this to me, I can’t escape him!”

Fearing the worst, Tifa gently prepared herself to ask the inevitable. Blushing and almost blinking back tears of serious discomfort, she held a hand up to her mouth as she whispered gently, “Cloud, I’m not trying to offend you, but did Sephiroth…” Staring down at Cloud’s thighs, she awkwardly gushed out, “…Did he…did he do anything else, Cloud?”

Knowing well enough what it was she’d been implying, Cloud shook his head as he soundly replied, “No. He said he wasn’t going to rape me, because he wanted to have more fun and use me as a damn plaything.”

“Alphas can make and break a bond, and he’s done that to you,” Tifa concluded, scowling and spitting out hatefully, “That disgusting monster!”

Weeping fresh tears, the fat droplets splattered down from his chin to the sheets, turning them moist as Cloud gathered his knees against his chest and murmured like a broken child, “I wanted to start a life with Zack, and he took that away from me. He knew what he was doing to me, and he did it anyway.”

Shaking him with her hands, Tifa then rubbed his muscles as she encouraged and supported him as any good friend would. Inhaling sharply, she pressed out on her exhale, “You _still_ have a chance with Zack, Cloud! Don’t say you don’t!”

“I don’t!” Cloud all but shrieked as he kicked at the mattress in a move of pure anger and hate. “Sephiroth ruined it!”

“Zack loves you, Cloud, so don’t give up!”

Before Cloud inched his head up to prepare his rebuttal and carry on their argument, Tifa pointed a finger in his face as she silenced him. “No. Listen to me, and listen well, Cloud Strife!” she began, ever so strong and confident, as much as she needed to be for Cloud’s sake.

Nodding as he begged himself to remain calm, the golden-haired omega only wept silently, dabbing at the corners of his eyes while Tifa steadied herself to go on.

Pushing her long, dark hair back over her shapely shoulders, she gave a small smile and wiped the rest of Cloud’s tears away. “Zack loves you, and if you two can get through this, together, then nothing in the world can take your love away. You have each other, Cloud, and you can take your time to tell him, but Zack will understand! I know he will!”

Her hands were so warm upon his face, and Cloud closed his eyes, leaning into her touch like a small animal in need of comfort.

Holding him closely, again, Tifa whispered in his ears calmly, “Zack will take care of you, Cloud. Let him take care of you now that you need him the most.”

Her hands may indeed have been warm, but the longer Cloud sensed her touch ghosting over his cheeks, right down to his chin, the more Cloud had to admit that her fingertips were icy cold.

;--~!~--;

Vincent had soon run out of things for Zack to do. Barret’s mind had ceased providing ideas to keep the alpha at bay, and even Marle couldn’t hold him back from seeking his partner out. A super worried and extremely concerned Zack Fair wasn’t someone they could distract, for long. Soon, Zack came to see Cloud, ignoring Tifa’s warnings that the omega wasn’t yet ready to hold audience with him.

Glaring at her soundly, Zack deeply barked, “Forgive me, Tifa, but there is no way on Gaia that I’m gonna let you turn me away. Something happened to Cloud, and I have every right to know what it is!” Bravely, he pushed his way inside the bedroom where Cloud was resting, knocking only once as he opened the adjacent bathroom door.

Pausing as he stood in front of the large, shiny mirror, Cloud eyed the bandages wrapped around his neck. He’d tried fixing them, when Zack stormed right in, bold and brass as ever. Behind him, Tifa yelled as she tried stopping him, but it was much too late.

Bursting into the bathroom, Zack froze once he caught Cloud holding a hand against his neck.

Panting out in anguish, Tifa cried out desperately, “Zack! What’re you—”

Weakly, Cloud smiled at her as he softly orated, “Tifa, it’s okay. Please, just give us some time to talk.”

Though she didn’t want to go, the female omega let out a strained noise before she marched out of the bathroom, closing the door after herself so they could speak privately.

As soon as she’d departed, Zack hung back, a look of shock flitting and settling onto his face. He was already pain and sickly looking, but he held himself together as he pointed at the bandages around his omega’s slender neck.

“Cloud,” he coughed out with major difficulty in his voice, “you wanna tell me what’s going on and exactly why people have been preventing me from seeing you?”

Words wouldn’t be suitable, here, and they both knew it. He’d never intended on hurting his friend, and now his lover. Cloud would’ve sacrificed himself for Zack if the opportunity rose. Nothing was worse than having to stand there in the cold bathroom, with the lie in one hand, and the truth in the other.

The juggling act couldn’t be contained, and Cloud already began unwrapping the bandages. As he opened it all up before Zack’s horrified gaze, the omega’s fingers loosened the final layer, and he pulled back on it to reveal the ugly bitemark Sephiroth had branded into his flesh.

Zack’s eyes turned grief-stricken, and he froze like a statue for well over a minute. Incapable of blinking, breathing, or even moving, he maintained that pose for the longest time. His pupils dilated, however, and it was the only sign that he was slowly losing the battle to keep himself composed in front of Cloud.

A clenched fist finally flew towards Zack’s mouth, and as it did, Cloud caught onto just how violently the alpha was trembling. If he didn’t know any better, Cloud would’ve supposed that Zack was on the brink of an implosion.

Face whiter than snow, tears threatened to spill as his jaw opened. A pained moue overtook Zack, and as he shook there in the middle of the bathroom, he sniffled, holding his head high, no doubt trying his best not to panic and fall apart.

Hurt beyond all measure, Cloud softly pleaded, “Say something…please…”

Snapping back to attention, Zack wiped and rubbed his eyes as he croaked nervously, “H-how…what happened?” Wiping his eyes, he softly asked again, “Who did that?” It came out more like a declaration and a demand, and he strongly hissed, “Cloud, who did that to you?”

Though he hated going over the details since the memories were still too new and engraved in his mind, Cloud painfully pushed himself for Zack’s sanity and nerves.

Clutching at his chest as his heart pumped violently in his sternum, he admitted with a sad veneer, “I was on my way back from Tifa’s, and as I crossed into the thicket of woods, I went into heat.”

Eyes bulging as he shook his head, Zack rasped, “Oh, please…no…please no…”

“Nothing h-happened like that,” Cloud dismissed before rushing out angrily, “I went into heat, yes, and an a-alpha showed up, but he didn’t do anything aside from biting me.” Not wanting Zack to fly off the handle or explode from a rage attack, Cloud purposefully chose to withhold the alpha’s name.

Zack remained stunned, mouth snapping shut as he held onto his jaw, fingers digging into flesh and bone while his bangs slid down over his bright eyes. His nostrils flared, and whenever he inhaled, a small whistling sound echoed in the bathroom, but then that ceased as he rubbed at his nose, turning away and glaring at the mirror.

Anything was better than this stone-cold silence.

Composing himself, Cloud calmly begged, “Zack, please just listen to me. We can get through this together if you—”

“I want his _real_ fucking name, Cloud!” Breaking the sound barrier, Zack then leapt back, tugging at his crazy locks as he let out a strangled cry that bled nothing but misery and turmoil. At his wit’s end, he pulled his own hair, turning to kick and punch the cabinets and countertop.

“FUCK!”

Feeling every bit of his pain as his own, Cloud nearly broke down in his own tears, as well. He hadn’t cried this much since losing his parents, and his eyes were swollen and dry. He didn’t think he could produce tears, anymore, but they came rolling down, anyway.

Not moving away from leaning over the countertop, Zack muttered to himself like a madman on the brink of pure meltdown. “We’re gonna find him, don’t worry. As soon as you give me his name, I’ll find and end him, myself. It’s gonna be fine, Cloud. I’m gonna protect you and make sure this never happens again!”

As he rambled on and on, Cloud wrung his hands as he nervously protested, “It isn’t as simple, Zack! Please!”

Digressing, Zack ranted on, words spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall that wasn’t controllable due to its onrush and power. “No, the alpha is responsible, Cloud. I’m responsible for caring for you, and this alpha will be hunted down and forced to break this pair bond. Just give me his name, and I’ll have him crying and begging for forgiveness before I slit open his damn throat!”

As commendable and promising as it was to know his best friend was looking out for him so much that he’d sworn vengeance, Cloud knew it couldn’t be done. The person they were hunting was a ghost…so he’d thought, anyway.

Mind racing in a world of panic, Cloud shut his eyes as he whimpered, “It was Sephiroth, Zack. Sephiroth claimed and marked me.”

Of course, Zack didn’t believe him as he rasped, “Cloud. You don’t need to fear this bastard and protect him enough to make something as crazy as that up. Just tell me the truth, and I’ll take care of him, I swear.” Staring at his omega as he gazed into the mirror to meet his eyes that way, Zack’s eyes were almost pink as he wept out again, “You can tell me, Cloud!”

Gaping like a fish stranded on land, Cloud repeated, “It was Sephiroth! He didn’t rape me, but he bit me! Sephiroth’s come back!”

Laughing even though it wasn’t amusing, Zack pounded a fist into the counter and rounded on Cloud at once. In a move of pure strength, he gripped the omega by the middle of his shirt, and as Cloud thought Zack was going to surely attack, he shut his eyes even tighter, curling into himself as he sobbed.

That broke through Zack’s anger, at once. Like someone pouring water instantly over a putrid, hungry fire and dousing the dangerous flames, the incensed alpha calmed down at once, his gentle demeanor settling back onto his handsome visage as he realized what he’d nearly done.

“I’m so sorry, Cloud!” Releasing the omega’s shirt, in a heartbeat, Zack desperately wrapped his arms about Cloud, hugging his omega close as he held onto him as though the world was going to end.

“Cloud! Forgive me! I don’t know what came over me!” Shaking as he sank to his knees and wrapped his arms even tighter around Cloud’s waist, Zack sobbed and buried his nose into Cloud’s shirt, making it wet and stained with his salty tears.

Wheezing, the alpha brokenly cried out, “We’ll get through this, Cloud! I swear to god, and I swear to you, I’ll be by your side every step of the way, totally devoted, no matter what happens!”

Trusting and finding comfort within his friend’s generous, supportive words, Cloud mewled out keenly, “You…you s-still w-want me? Even after this, you still w-would be with m-me?!”

Pressing his face closer into Cloud’s clothes, Zack’s muffled voice rang out, “Of course I would, Cloud! You’re everything I need in my life!” Catching his breath, Zack urgently garbled on, “I’m not going to abandon you now! I mean my words, Cloud! I want to be with you, and I’ll help you through this, I promise!”

Cloud wept, though this time, with tears of elation and pure joy. He knew Zack completely accepted and loved him unconditionally to want to remain loyally at his side throughout all this. Zack didn’t have to be this kind, this gentle, and this compassionate, but he was, and it was all for Cloud.

This was true love, and it had finally visited Cloud. At least there existed so hope, a tiny flicker of light in the dark tunnel they were heading toward.


	4. Lucrative Trap

True to his word, Zack didn’t let Cloud down. The alpha was nurturing, supportive, and extra cautious around Cloud for the following week. Hardly letting Cloud out of his sight, Zack escorted Cloud to and from wherever he wanted and needed to go, brought him warm meals, kept an eye on him around other alphas, and was always eager to help out so Cloud didn’t need to resort to heavy, manual labor.

Appreciating the kind treatment, Cloud continued to permit Zack to lavish attention and gifts onto himself, reciprocating the generous kindness in turn by holding his alpha close and tending to him as his equal.

Though things seemed to be advancing and turning in their favor, there still lay beneath the surface a nagging, growing issue. Cloud noticed it the first time he stepped out of the tub one evening, drying himself off and dressing in his bedroom. Zack had also been in the room, and since their days training in the Shinra Electric Power Company, they weren’t entirely uncomfortable with seeing each other mostly nude. In fact, majority of the men in training didn’t seem appalled by the idea of other naked men changing and showering…no, that wasn’t the issue.

Cloud and Zack knew that although they’d tried their best to put out of their minds the infernal bitemark Cloud wore on the left side of his neck, that was only a mere case of wishful thinking. The mark itself was a symbol of Sephiroth’s haunting influence over their lives, that he was here to stay, and that they were trapped in that knowledge.

They wouldn’t ever be able to rationalize that ‘out of sight, out of mind’ meant anything other than silly words spoken and recited. It was a silly hope, and nothing more. Cloud knew that for certain when he walked around in his dark shirt and dark shorts, sitting near Zack, who was lying on the center of their bed, staring aimlessly at nothing.

Massaging his arms and legs as he stretched his stressed and strained limbs, Cloud empathetically asked, “How was your day?”

God, they sounded like an old, married couple.

Zack only winced before he recovered best as he could. Loosely shrugging, his head hung back, shoulders and elbows bearing his weight as he gruffly explained, “It was fine. You said you first encountered Sephiroth in the woods near our home, Cloud?” Stuck on the topic relentlessly, he hounded his partner for more answers as his eyes avoided Cloud’s for the longest time.

Snidely, almost, Zack sharply demanded to know, “Do you recall what time it was?”

Heated since Zack was really going out of his damn way not to even look at him and regard him as his lover, Cloud snootily hissed at the alpha, “How would I know? It was dark, and I was in heat. You hardly think of the time in cases like that.”

As Cloud played with a loose thread on his shorts, he subtly made an attempt to get closer to Zack. Physically, both men were on edge, and they were rather uptight. A simple embrace would do wonders, right about now, and that’d been what Cloud sought after.

Unfortunately, as he tried gingerly touching his partner, Zack snatched his arms out of Cloud’s grip. Half turning himself over, he pondered more so to himself out loud, “There must be something I’m missing. You left Tifa’s, you walked through the path of the woods, and then what? Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere?”

Miffed since his advances had been rejected and shot down, Cloud testily snapped, “That’s what I’ve told you at least a thousand times.”

Oblivious to his omega’s rising impatience, Zack, ever the connoisseur of stubbornness, shook his head as he digressed again. “I went out and checked for signs of Sephiroth right where you said he appeared. I couldn’t find anything, Cloud.”

Through with the conversation and all its stupid implications, Cloud moodily threw his hands into the air as he concluded sharply, “Then maybe I made it up, or maybe I didn’t, Zack. Either way, this topic is getting annoying and old, and I’m done discussing it.”

Sliding himself close to the edge of the bed, before Cloud’s toes could hit the floor, a strong arm snaked around his waist, and he was hauled back onto the middle of the mattress. Lying flatly on his back, the ceiling met his curious eyes, and as Cloud’s vision adjusted to the poor lighting in the room, he froze when he espied Zack glaring down at him.

Beside himself with abject rage, Zack’s cheeks puffed out as he growled in a warning, “This isn’t easy for me either, you know. I feel like I failed in protecting you.” Breath shaky, he asked curtly, “Do you have _any_ idea how shitty that makes me feel? I swear, I can’t even sleep at night, because as soon as I try to, I keep seeing Sephiroth attacking you, and anytime you call for me, I never come to help because I wasn’t ever there!”

Hearing the emotionally charged confession, Cloud was feeling much too enervated to look for another route down into an argument. There was far too much pain, here, and he wanted to do his own part to snuff it out before it consumed them and turned both himself and Zack into versions of themselves they would despise.

Hopelessly lost in Zack’s deep blue eyes, Cloud gave into the tiny voice whispering and urging him to just let it all go. Mind racing and heart battling for who knew what, without even holding himself back, anymore, the omega planted his lips onto Zack’s.

Shocked to be on the receiving end of such an abrupt act of intimacy, Zack’s eyes widened, but then he recovered from it, quickly. Going with the pleasant motions, Zack ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair, ever so affectionate before he deepened their kiss.

No words were needed to be exchanged as the taller man nearly attacked his omega’s sweet lips with his mouth, crashing his lips upon Cloud’s roughly. A small moan of lust emitted by the smaller male soon changed into one of panic as his strong alpha began aggressively biting and tearing into his mouth.

Whether Zack had been intending to cause harm was unknown, but Cloud knew he wouldn’t be able to withstand the onslaught of biting, rough kisses that were more painful than enjoyable.

Zack was losing control, so it seemed. He began pressing Cloud deeper and deeper into the mattress, practically smothering him while he tugged and nipped at his lower lip. Cloud knew it was going to bleed and well up, soon, and if they kept at it, much worse would no doubt happen.

With a groan that was muffled due to Zack’s lustful mouth capturing his own incessantly, Cloud tried wedging a hand between their bodies to push Zack away.

Refusing to comply, Zack responded even more aggressively. He tightened his arms around Cloud’s neck, drawing their faces together in another heated kiss after breaking apart for a quick intake of fresh air. He pulled Cloud’s sensitive bottom lip between his own and sucked hard, tongue snaking out to tease along the top of his mouth. It delved deeply, allowing the alpha the pleasure of tasting the moist cavern of his lover’s mouth, and pulling soft gasps from Cloud.

Cloud was truly mortified as he lay there, wondering just what had possessed Zack to be this way with him. Sure, they’d kissed on numerous occasions, but it’d never been anything even remotely close to this. Zack was unhinged, daunting his partner as his hands roamed along Cloud’s body, touching, caressing, and groping whatever he could within his reach.

Fingers soon toyed with his shorts, yanking them halfway down his hips before Cloud sensed a blast of cold air landing on his lower abdomen.

When Cloud regained enough stamina to understand where this was heading too soon, he growled as he hit Zack square between his shoulders with both fists as hard as he could. Zack didn’t stir, at first, only growling a potent growl while he gripped Cloud’s face in his firm hands.

A moment later, Zack’s fingers dug into the supple flesh of his rear, grabbing more than a handful while Cloud shrieked and bit down as hard as he could on the tip of Zack’s tongue as it wriggled and wrapped itself around his own. 

Pain guided Zack towards his more reasonable actions. Abruptly, he broke the kiss, shouting hoarsely and dipped his head down to rest in the hollow of Cloud’s collarbone. As he lay there panting in frustration, he eyed the bitemark Sephiroth had marred his partner’s flesh with, and Zack lost himself to his frenzy.

Irritably disoriented with irrationality and paranoia, Zack screamed in pure rage as he grabbed onto Cloud’s broad shoulders, easing him off the bed in a powerful fit of strength only fueled on by his quest for justice and vengeance.

Racing towards the standing mirror in the corner of their bedroom, he stood behind Cloud, yanking his shirt collar to the side just enough so he could expose the mark left behind from another alpha’s sharp teeth.

At the height of his insane rage, Zack’s eyes turned red as he snarled into the mirror at Cloud, “Look! Look at what I have to be faced with every single time I see you!”

Holding Cloud in place firmly, he didn’t allow the omega to even have any wiggle room while he clutched with one hand at Cloud’s chin, and the other pointed at the mark.

“Look at it! It won’t ever go away!” The words had more than one meaning; Zack meant that his burdens of guilt and misery wouldn’t ever disappear…he’d had no control over what’d happened.

Then again, neither had Cloud.

When Zack tried forcing him to stare into the mirror again, Cloud kicked back as he screamed ferociously, “Stop it! I didn’t ask for this to happen to me!”

Stomping on Zack’s toes as best as he could, that only gained him the ‘reward’ of Zack tightening and coiling an arm thickly around his chest, propping Cloud up straightly so his neck tilted to the right.

Shifting himself, Zack stood with the right side of his body pressed against Cloud’s left. Shoving his partner roughly, Zack then screamed for the world to hear, “I’m having to do whatever I can to ignore this, Cloud, and you never paid attention!”

These were all false claims and they both knew it. Cloud wasn’t unaware of his partner changing his sleeping position from hanging on his left, to simply lying there on their bed behind Cloud, teetering on the right side of the bed so he could avoid seeing the scar Cloud brandished.

It hurt…it all hurt more than receiving the bite, whether Zack knew it or not.

In his own defense, Cloud threw back aggressively, “Do you think I enjoy knowing that he bound me to himself? Do you think it’s fun being his damn puppet?!”

Nerves raw and anger displayed on his face, in his stiff posture, and in the pit of his eyes, Zack fired back viciously, “Maybe you’re tired of me, Cloud! Maybe you want a _real_ alpha and not someone who you still see as a dumb friend who you can turn to when you only need comforting!”

Bile threatened to spill out of his throat, but Cloud remonstrated earnestly, “That’s not true, Zack! Let me go and stop this! Just calm down!”

“You’re a god damn liar, Cloud! You only needed me for a certain time, but now, I can see that you only want Sephiroth!”

As madness stretched between the alpha and omega, Zack shoved Cloud right up against the cold, smooth surface of the mirror, holding onto his skull with one hand, while with the other, he dug his fingers into Cloud’s shoulder, dangerously close to the wound.

Eyes hateful and malicious as Cloud had never seen Zack’s beautiful, calm, and gentle blues to be, the alpha potently accused, “You’re a slut, Cloud! You were lusting after Sephiroth, and that’s why he had no problem biting you!”

That final accusation had been the ultimate tipping point. Cloud had tolerated every gross injustice, accusation, stupid conclusion, doubt, embarrassing situation, painful ordeal, and guilty thought over his feelings, his actions, and his poor choices for far too long. He’d blindly put his faith and complete trust in Zack, confiding in him, hoping and wishing that it would never come to this…that Zack, of all people, wouldn’t dare judge him this way and break his heart like this.

Strength doubling more than Cloud and Zack could’ve anticipated, the alpha and omega sprang apart the moment Cloud whirled around, snatching his own arms out of Zack’s tight grip. In a flash of fury, Cloud raised his fist, and he punched Zack as hard as he could in the sternum.

Wishing he’d instead aimed for Zack’s face, the unpredictable omega let out a ghastly sound that resembled someone growling, but also choking. Unable to help himself, Cloud turned the last portions of his anger onto the mirror. Since it revealed to himself the very damn thing he didn’t want to see in the world at the moment, Cloud drew his fist back, and he punched at least three times right into his own reflection where Sephiroth’s bitemark lingered.

The glass shattered after the second impact of his knuckles meeting the mirror, and as it all fell dangerously to the floor, Cloud’s reflection erased itself from his view. Glass rained down, clattering and sliding onto the floor, the various pieces all cast aside. As Cloud peered below, he then slowly bent, eyeing himself glaring up into his own mako-infused eyes while the shadowy figure of Zack glared at him over his shoulder.

As the bitemark remained in his flesh as a testament to Sephiroth’s threats and evil promises, Cloud smiled, not even hearing Zack exiting the room, closing the door behind himself.

Gazing into the shards, Cloud almost giggled when he saw Sephiroth’s visage grinning impishly at him, eyes shining brightly into the omega’s, entrancing him at once.

;--~!~--;

A serene, pleasant, and enchanting voice was calling out to him. He’d heard it, before, long before the war, and though he hadn’t heard it, for many long days and nights, now, it’d returned. The sweet, saccharine sounds were music to Cloud’s ears, bewitching the omega to wander out of his home and into the large, overgrown gardens.

The foliage was pleasant, here. The grass felt so lovely as it rubbed along his bare feet. The branches, leaves, fruits, and the insects all gave off their own smells, sounds, and whispers. The susurration of the babbling brook nearby guided his steps while his ears acutely latched onto the melodious cries ringing out to himself.

_Cloud…Cloud…come to me…come to me, now…my Cloud._

Swept up in the soothing tone of the speaker, Cloud felt calm and elated as he extended his arms, running his fingers over red roses and peonies alike, basking in their beauty beneath the moonlight. The setting was apropos, and the night was still young. He didn’t feel too cold as he wandered deeper into the expansive garden, stepping over the stones, watching the more jagged ones as he almost skipped like an innocent child.

This path could continue for miles, and he would happily tread along, smile wide and eyes brightly coruscating like the moon in the sky. The kaleidoscope of colors, the phantasmagoria of arms enveloping his own were silently seducing him. He wouldn’t cease until he felt protected in someone’s arms, and he wouldn’t dare rest until he became one with his intended mate…

_Cloud…yes, you’re so close, Cloud. Can you feel me, Cloud?_

Sparkling and tingling sensations sizzled into his skin, bursting through his fingertips and toes, wandering along his bones before settling deeply into muscle. Maybe this was what being thunderstruck felt like…

Advancing, Cloud weaved his way between small fences and tall trees, thankful that their thick leaves concealed himself from all prying eyes. This was a private affair, but one he was thrilled to be embarking on and enjoying. Whatever was to be offered, here, he was going to willingly and fully accept and take.

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, and a cold breeze blew past his ears, whistling a lovely, eerie tune.

_Cloud…I can almost taste you, my Cloud…my divine omega…come to me, now._

Knowing only obedience as his alpha’s voice commanded his wish, Cloud ducked between the low ceiling and entrance of a demolished building, moving throughout the empty antique as his feet padded over the cracked, moldy tiles. Desperate to be on the other side, he eyed the open doorway, arms tingling as much as his body was overheating.

Licking his lips, he shivered as his hips twitched involuntarily. His body knew this calling, and before his mind could fully catch up to it, he sensed eyes observing and watching his every move.

Not even pausing, Cloud softly moaned, feeling those hungry eyes undressing him, layer by layer, piece by piece. Then, he knew he would be ravaged, and he wanted it more than his body wanted and needed oxygen.

_Embrace me as you were meant to, Cloud…_

God, he wanted to be smothered and killed right there by that voice and its warmth and richness, alone.

Though he was certain he was now dragging his feet, Cloud advanced, dogged in his pursuit as sweat formed on the back of his neck, trickling down specifically over the bitemark Sephiroth’s sharp teeth had left for him. It stung, and he shivered as he pressed his palm over it, but he was determined to see this through as the haunting voice cried out to him once more.

_Take another step, Cloud…come to me…come and stay with me by my side…_

Fingers twitching, Cloud ran his hands over and between leaves, flowers, rose petals, and long, tall blades of grass. Submerged in the unkempt, grassy meadow extending out of the line of the path he’d taken to get here, Cloud spun around in a little circle, head tipped back so he could gaze at the outline of the moon so wondrous and luminous among the dark, expansive sky. Everything was so peaceful, here, and the shining, gleaming lights almost brightened to highlight and exaggerate every defining part of the natural beauties in the world.

_Yesssss…_

As soon as Cloud exited the decrepit, dank building long since demolished, trying to sink deeper into the vegetation and overgrowth, he nearly collided head-on with a broad sternum covered in dark straps of a uniform that was quite unmistakable in its fashion and design.

Silver hair tickled and then irritated his nose, feeling like needles as it scraped over his cheeks. Cloud coughed as he backed up, nearly stumbling into the bushes surrounding the abode tucked neatly in the thick of the woods.

The soil was soft beneath his feet, but it did little to steady his nerves when he glared boldly into Sephiroth’s eyes. There stood his arch nemesis, heatedly eyeing him as he stood tall and majestic as always, posture rigid and firm, with the wind howling behind his hulking frame.

Thankfully, Cloud noticed that Sephiroth’s Masamune wasn’t in his hand. Perhaps he hadn’t come here for a fight…regardless of whatever Sephiroth’s intentions and plans were, Cloud wasn’t going to be easily beguiled and tricked.

Ferociously, he woke from his state of calm and inebriation brought on by emotions as he coarsely yelled, “You jackass! What do you want from me?! Why can’t you leave me alone?”

Thrilled to have this question screamed at himself, Sephiroth merely clenched his left hand, as though still wielding the phantom of his weapon or craving for it. The lengthy weapon’s absence perhaps was missed by its wielder, but Sephiroth shielded his true feelings in front of others rather well.

Mawkishly, Cloud tried pleading and begging, wanting to take a gentler route in the hopes that Sephiroth’s will would cave to his own. Perhaps there was a semblance of humanity somewhere, lingering in that cold heart…

“Sephiroth, please,” gesturing towards his neck and the bitemark, specifically, Cloud whined, “you’ve done what you needed to do to me, and now that it’s all over, please, just let me live!”

Callously and coldly as Sephiroth had always been, the tall, mysterious ex-SOLDIER only scoffed, judging Cloud with his penetrating gaze, so unforgiving and vile. Staring down at Cloud as though wishing he could terrorize him into the ground, Sephiroth’s icy, emotionless voice drawled on like the sharp edge of a blade sinking into warm meat.

“You want to live? You want to carry on as you are, doing what, exactly?” Precise in his delivery of words and thoughts, Sephiroth snidely mocked Cloud as he rasped, “Do you think someone like Zack Fair can even satisfy you, hmm? Do you think a lowly alpha like that can be enough for you, Cloud?”

Ready for a fight, Cloud defensively shouted, “I won’t let you stand there and insult Zack’s honor! He’s a far better alpha than you’ll ever dream to be!”

Quickly, Sephiroth shot back, “Is that why you left his side and obeyed my call?” Possessively, the massive ex-SOLDIER dominantly channeled his desires as his arms beckoned Cloud.

Whether the alpha was using his powers and sexuality to gain the omega’s trust was still to be determined, but Cloud felt a slew of odd sensations causing havoc and quite the disturbing commotion within himself. He felt that he could be safe and happy with Sephiroth…he felt that Sephiroth wanted him…he felt…

“NO!” Leaping back, Cloud held his arms before himself protectively, baring his teeth like a vicious creature as he argued fervidly, “Stay away from me! This is your last warning, Sephiroth!”

“You were brought here to me for a reason, Cloud; not just on this night, but the very first night I claimed you. Accept this for your own sake.” Smile too self-satisfied and wolfish, Sephiroth’s eyes were already set on abusing Cloud in the worst ways possible.

Refusing to back down and leave himself vulnerable to Sephiroth’s trickery and manipulation, Cloud protested strongly, “Like hell I will! I’m going to kill you!”

Already, the immoral dance between Cloud and Sephiroth had begun. Cloud took a tentative step back, feeling the tall blades of grass sharply poking his skin. As he backed up, Sephiroth advanced, though in calm, measured steps. He was a brilliant tactician and a wonderful strategist to plan out this entire ordeal. Under the moonlight night, their choreography was unsurpassed and unmatched, the heat of their bodies already colliding before they’d made contact.

With one last bit of energy, before it all had been mysteriously and magically drained clean out of himself, Cloud whined, “Sephiroth, please…please…I don’t want this…”

That was a damn lie, and they both knew it when Cloud moaned, his brain screaming out to himself, _I don’t want it, yet I crave for it, and I need it, all the same._

Chuckling even though it wasn’t charming and amusing, Sephiroth hissed, “If that were the case, Cloud, you’d have done the deed ages ago, properly, I might add.” Extending his arms, he then pointed his palms up to the sky as he supplied with a dash of arrogance, “I’ve given you many opportunities to win, yet you’ve failed, consistently.”

Nearly explosive in his temper, Cloud began with bite, “I won’t fail! I’ll—”

Interrupting him with a sneer, Sephiroth asserted thickly, “You want me, just as much as I want you, Cloud.”

Disgust slammed into Cloud, and he reeled back from it, clutching his stomach as he spat through his own vomitus hatred, “Shut up! That’s not true! I want you to disappear and just die!”

Following in Zack’s footsteps and line of inquiry, Sephiroth calmly asked, “Oh? Then why didn’t your body reject or refuse my touch and my bite?” He stood there before his irate, peeved junior, the question still burning in the after, the afterthought sizzling like smoke after a huge fire.

Why, indeed? Cloud had wondered the very same for hours, both consciously and unconsciously. Why hadn’t he done a thing to stop Sephiroth and to refuse him? Why was he even out here in the middle of the woods beneath the moon and stars, hearkening to Sephiroth’s call?

Unlike Zack, however, Sephiroth didn’t appear to want to push the issue and accuse the young omega harshly. His lips toyed with a smirk that perhaps lingered and teetered on the edge of deranged, but that was an expression Cloud had grown accustomed to associating with Sephiroth, anyway.

Wavering for a moment only because what Sephiroth had said was so damn absurd, Cloud crudely shouted at the tall warrior, “Shut up! I’m only going to ask you again; break the bond and leave me alone to live in peace!”

Stepping right in Cloud’s personal bubble so shrewdly and uncaringly, Sephiroth leaned close so his lips were hovering by Cloud’s right ear as he hotly whispered to his junior, “Say it like you mean it, Cloud. Are you really willing to stand there and lie to us both?”

Silence permeated through and through, and as Cloud trembled in anger, unable to utter a single word, Sephiroth chuckled as he pressed on without doubts stirring in his own presentation.

“Admit it, Cloud. You sought me out because you want me…” Eyes traveling down to Cloud’s legs, Sephiroth then moved his vagarish hands to teasingly skate over Cloud’s arms as he added seductively with charm, “Don’t you feel a rush and a bit of a buzz knocking into your head whenever I’m close, like this?”

As Sephiroth inched back just to take in the view of his irate junior, Cloud glared over Sephiroth’s pauldrons as he snapped one word at a time in a chopped manner, “I. Can’t. Stand. You.”

Admittedly, that hadn’t been what the presumptuous alpha had wanted to hear, but he still grinned perversely, his sea-green eyes violating Cloud in every destructive, filthy way possible. Lips pursed, Sephiroth’s tongue darted out like a serpent’s, and Cloud caught it as he repressed a cold shiver.

Catching it regardless, Sephiroth ravenously hummed to his junior, “So run away…run away, Cloud…for I won’t dare stop you.”

Pheromones flew into the air, smothering Cloud. His brain ceased making logical decisions, and he listened to his true nature, to his emotions, and to the steadily nascent heat and potent sexuality that had been brewing ever since Sephiroth had bitten and claimed him. The tenuous line and borders had already been crossed, and Cloud was willing to see this through.

Their eyes met, and something sinister, insane, and truly horrific flashed in Sephiroth’s irises. Rather than it scaring the daylights out of Cloud as it normally would have, this time, as he’d been on the receiving end of it, Cloud softly cooed, limbs jerking and twitching so he could reach out to Sephiroth.

Clinging to every ounce of his courage, he succumbed to his ardent feelings, eyes watering and shorts constricting as his cock twitched and rose thickly. A hand dashed out, and like a cobra, Cloud engulfed Sephiroth in his arms, drawing the lean alpha right up to his own chest.

As soon as their bodies collided, Cloud was already attacking Sephiroth’s mouth, tongue forcefully prying Sephiroth’s lips apart so he could explore and finally have a taste of what the One Winged Angel had to offer him.


	5. Sinking into the Inferno

Cloud never thought he’d be kissing Sephiroth as intensely and passionately as he currently was, but to deny it was foolish, for that was exactly what he’d been doing so openly. Kissing Sephiroth shamelessly, the omega realized that he’d been throwing himself at his senior, ardently touching him as he had with Zack only hours ago.

And kissing Sephiroth wasn’t anything remotely close to kissing Zack. The raven-haired alpha always had been gentle, allowing Cloud to take his time rather than pushing and growing aggressive. Zack’s lips had been well defined, sensual, but thinner than Sephiroth’s. The One Winged Angel had deliciously plump lips, a smooth face, and a sensational smell. His mouth exquisitely fit over Cloud’s, but he wasn’t delicate and tender as Zack was.

Sephiroth tugged at Cloud’s form, and all of a sudden, lips were pressed firmly against his own again. To Cloud’s shock, Sephiroth’s tongue began delving deeply into his mouth, grazing the omega’s molars and tickling at the roof of his mouth. Inundated with shock, Cloud shivered, opening himself to the kiss, returning it as eagerly as Sephiroth delivered.

Against his better judgment, Cloud found himself reaching for the back of Sephiroth’s head, managing to run his fingers through that silvery-pale, softly flowing hair once before Sephiroth growled. Quickly, the older male snagged Cloud’s wrist and pulled it away, breaking the kiss just long enough lick a wet and tickling path from the crook of Cloud’s neck down to his collarbone.

Right when Cloud had been enjoying their interaction, Sephiroth tore at Cloud’s shirt, yanking it halfway off as he nudged Cloud through the tall blades of grass and moss. Sephiroth hurriedly undid his zipper and pulled out his half-erect member, not handling Cloud gently as he first pushed him chest-first into a small fence, then steadied his swaying body. One of his hands moved casually back and forth over the young omega’s thigh, as if to calm a skittish mare.

Cloud hated this position, as he couldn’t see what Sephiroth was doing. Though it wasn’t as dark out, now, with time flying closer to the break of dawn, the omega inhaled on a tremulous breath, timidly blinking over his shoulder to observe as Sephiroth stroked himself, somehow managing now to even take off the top portion of his uniform while he nudged Cloud’s legs apart.

Sephiroth wasn’t at all a passionate lover, it was clear to see. He didn’t return any of Cloud’s shy glances and attempts at kissing, nor did he want to exchange words. Things were escalating quickly, and as virginal as Cloud was, he wasn’t a shirking violet and an ignorant innocent. He knew they were going to be having sex; that had been his entire purpose, here. Although he wanted to lash out in anger at Sephiroth for his wit and trickery, the power and onslaught of the daunting seduction was far too great to overcome.

Subdued, Cloud groaned when Sephiroth pulled down his shorts in one clean move, exposing his most private areas. Sephiroth waited with bated breath, perhaps for a reaction even Cloud wasn’t certain he could produce. As such, he remained frozen, and so much that Sephiroth growled at him.

Taking control, the dominant alpha slid and looped his arm about Cloud’s abdomen, prying him away from the moldy fence so his lower torso stuck out just perfectly. There was no sense of foreplay between the alpha and omega. Cloud didn’t even know what to say and do while he leaned against the fence, gripping it for dear life while Sephiroth’s hands roamed over his body hungrily.

When he’d caressed the younger, former infantryman enough, Sephiroth pulled his hand away and slung an arm down to Cloud’s hip, bracing them both as he slid Cloud’s underwear down; the final article of clothing to go.

Shutting his eyes as he felt himself growing just wet enough to accommodate the alpha, even though he wasn’t in heat, the bitemark embedded deeply within Cloud’s neck seemed to sting and burn anytime Sephiroth shifted, made a sound, or even touched his junior.

Clothes rustled, and as the sounds of nature accompanied them eerily, Cloud felt his nerves steadying. Sadly, the languid sensations existed only on a temporary basis when Sephiroth bent one of his partner’s knees, then propped it up and slung it over a small rock to Cloud’s right.

Wide open for the taking, this truly was a tactless, sordid affair, and Cloud felt embarrassed that he was turned on. Though he remained in minor bits of denial, his cock never lied. His blood throbbing in his head and temples informed himself that above his consciousness, he was chasing after every thrill more so than Sephiroth.

Hanging his head like the feckless, weak omega he was, Cloud caved into Sephiroth’s strong touch, feeling the other male gazing at him so intently that Sephiroth’s eyes were practically like laser beams, burning holes into the back of Cloud’s head.

Without even hesitating, Sephiroth took to positioning the head of his cock at the entrance to the omega’s waiting hole, not even having the decency to warn and prepare him. Only a low growl shooting forth from the depth of Sephiroth’s sternum was as good of a warning as Cloud would get.

Cloud didn’t even have time to relax once before Sephiroth was already pushing his way in. Though he was moderately slick and dilating, it still hurt. It hurt more than anything Cloud could’ve ever anticipate. Releasing a pained grunt, Cloud then clenched automatically against the invasion. His body wasn’t entirely rejecting Sephiroth; in every way, his bones, sinewy, joints, and internal organs rejoiced in rapture as the only alpha who’d ever bonded him finally buried himself inside his body, right to the hilt.

Still, that didn’t mean that Sephiroth wasn’t wide, thick, full, and bulbous in the tip of his length. Cloud felt he was being speared through, and the only thing that served as his ‘saving grace’ was the fact that Sephiroth gently massaged his cock, otherwise, he was certain he would’ve passed out from the torment.

Whining and kicking back to forget the blinding pain shooting all over his body, Cloud suddenly paled and nearly threw up once he realized that to his reverent horror, he’d just given away his sexual innocence and first experience of intimacy to Sephiroth. He was having sex with Sephiroth in the middle of a wild garden…that was a raw fact.

Though the night and scenery itself was radiant and romantically divine, the person whom he was here with wasn’t the person he’d sworn loyalty and honor to. Ashamed, Cloud began spewing random words, coherent in his presentation while the aching sensation in his lower body ebbed away and died down, substantially.

Sadistically, almost, Sephiroth chuckled, though his tone was strained as he experimentally thrust once. Cloud seized up, but then nature took over, and he pushed back only once. It still caused the young omega a great deal of discomfort, though it was most certainly easier when Sephiroth took his time rather than brutally pounding away.

Not at all comforting the omega, Sephiroth inched in deeper, using his hands to hold onto Cloud’s hips. Eventually, as Sephiroth sank in deeper, Cloud could feel the alpha’s strong pelvic bone pressing firmly against his ass, the only sign that the pushing was over. For now.

The pain didn’t subside much. A psychological war of attrition flowed between the two men while Cloud palmed the fence, gasping and choking. Tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes, and he tried holding his breath and counting down from ten. He’d never known brutal pain such as this…this was too realistic.

When Sephiroth held him there, burying his face in the back of the omega’s thin neck, the pain became more than Cloud could handle. The bitemark within his skin may have healed, but when the alpha lingered so close to him, a searing surge of pain throbbed all over Cloud’s left side. Right down to his toes, he could feel it there, slicing himself clean in half. Sephiroth’s teeth may have long since been removed from his flesh, but the phantom traces of discomfort lingered.

Grunting, Cloud internally begged for Sephiroth to move, hoping it would make things a little less uncomfortable, a little less impossible to bear. The words weren’t formed, no matter how badly he wanted for them to be. Instead, Cloud released odd noises that were beyond anything he ever dreamed he could be capable of creating.

Listening to each of them in turn, Sephiroth smirked against the omega’s warm skin, a puff of breath tickling at his partner’s collarbone. Cloud didn’t need to even speak to him, really; he knew what to do, and he delivered it all.

Carefully holding the omega, though not to the extent of the act coming off as passionate, Sephiroth panted, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in at twice the speed. He cleverly alternated between slamming forward from tip to base roughly, bashing Cloud against the fence, and then sliding out of his body almost completely, fucking the omega with just the tip of his cock.

Something began tingling and tickling up from his tailbone up to the center of his back, and Cloud arched his torso against the motion, his breath leaving himself in a rush. Whatever this was, it completely transfixed and ensorcelled the young omega who’d just been introduced to the world of sex.

 _I wanted this. I asked for this_ , Cloud tried frantically to tell himself as Sephiroth thrust in once more. The pain constantly burst through, even behind closed eyes, but Cloud wasn’t able to deny the throbbing warmth of Sephiroth’s cock shunting in and out of his tight hole. Every time the alpha slammed forward, Cloud hit the fence, but the most rewarding and gratuitous part of the ordeal was the feeling of Sephiroth’s heavy balls sliding and slapping against Cloud’s supple behind.

Why, there was a rhythm and pattern even to that in the middle of their coupling. Cloud noticed that as Sephiroth pounded away almost breathlessly, the smacking sounds were obscenely perverse. When he slowed down to keep his composure and not end it all too soon, the faint slapping sounds diminished, and the alpha’s testicles only rubbed and caressed the underside of Cloud’s behind.

 _What the hell am I even doing—ooooh!_ Inelegantly, he cried out as without much of a warning, something sparked inside himself. It perhaps was a blaze of fiery, perfect brilliance slicing through his core, changing his DNA due to its vigor and potency. Cloud didn’t know what the technical, professional term for it even was, if one existed as such. All he was certain of was that as they continued in their coupling, he yearned for the incident-as lewd and dishonorable as it was-to occur repeatedly.

Sephiroth was addictive, as was his performance. Being taken in such a rough way by the handsome alpha was a memory Cloud knew he’d be implanting within his mind for as long as he could.

Suddenly, without even preparing the omega or alerting him in any way to his plans, Sephiroth looped an arm around Cloud’s upper torso, drawing him away from the fence. In a whirlwind of a few, rapid steps, Sephiroth had draped Cloud chest-first onto a large, bulky rock deeply embedded within the wet grass near thick bushes.

Landing rougher than he’d anticipated, Cloud began panting in the aftermath of the surprise, eyes widening at Sephiroth when he turned to peek over his shoulder. Though his gaze was a rather questioning one, Sephiroth didn’t meet his blue eyes as he continued without hesitation.

Between thrusts, whenever Cloud would weep for more, Sephiroth chuckled breathily. Teasing, he would pull back and cease, only leaving Cloud panting and hitting the rock in a fit to beg and plead for it to all end so he could find his release. Thrilled to be in charge of the omega’s pliant body and all its pleasurable sensations, Sephiroth nudged a hand between Cloud’s thighs, having no trouble locating his cock so he could stroke him as erratically as he pounded into the younger male.

Cloud weakly squirmed beneath the nearly lethal form of physical contact, his body searching internally for that same flash, that same perfect, blissful heat. Sephiroth’s hand was suddenly so warm, huge, and it fit perfectly around Cloud’s cock…almost as though it’d specifically been designed for such a deed…

As Sephiroth moved deeper into Cloud’s body, the omega felt his nipples scraping against the rock, shirt pushing up as Sephiroth’s hips bucked against his bottom. In pain, Cloud groaned his minor protests, not sure what else to do or say to get Sephiroth to move gently. Apparently, Sephiroth was in no mind to do so, taking all he needed, quite greedily.

Feeling himself repeatedly being bashed against the rock so callously, Cloud slammed a hand over his mouth to stifle his weeping.

Hearing the smallest traces of it, Sephiroth evilly and darkly grinned before slamming into the youth, once, twice, over and over again, hitting an exquisitely divine spot deeply buried within Cloud that had been previously unknown to the golden-haired omega all his young life.

Sephiroth’s entire purpose was to repeatedly target that area. The tip of his cock was rubbing that spot sporadically and making Cloud bite his tongue to keep from crying out. Once he yelped at a particularly mind blowing thrust, only to have Sephiroth force a hand over his mouth, an added air of arousal surged through Cloud.

Knowing that they were engaging in such a torrid affair out in the open where anyone could see them…that, and Cloud was technically sleeping with the enemy in every sense of the saying. It all got him too flushed and hot…

The alpha and omega rutted against each other wildly without breaking their movement. When he gathered some of his energy, Cloud looked back at Sephiroth, first, noticing absently that the man seemed almost hopeful that someone would walk by and catch them, though he didn’t remove his hand from the younger male’s mouth while the other feverishly stroked Cloud’s own arousal.

Thankful to be muted due to the embarrassing noises he was releasing; Cloud allowed the next couple of thrusts to wrench a blissful cry or two from deep inside his chest. Sephiroth began reacting accordingly, pounding into him with ruthless abandon until Cloud’s hips were sore.

 _Oh, shit, Sephiroth...this feels so damn good! Fuck, yes, so perfect! Fuck!_ Cloud practically growled mentally, enjoying that with every thrust, Sephiroth was reaching in between them and grabbing Cloud’s neglected member as he continued to fuck the inexperienced infantryman, his sworn enemy, roughly into oblivion.

The added sensation became too much, silencing Cloud as he bucked upward into that fist, tensing impossibly and biting at his senior’s palm as he came, liquid fire exploding onto his own lower abdomen, thighs, and Sephiroth’s hand. He’d never ejaculated this much, before, and he lost his last bit of stamina at once.

Sephiroth’s fingers coiled around his cock, milking the tip for whatever Cloud had left, leaving him numb. Sensing and sharing his partner’s pleasure, Sephiroth let out a few crazed, herculean thrusts before he bit his lip against his own climax, continuing to force every last drop of himself into the omega so hotly.

Rendered weak from his bilious heat, Cloud barely registered the sensation at all, the waves of euphoria far too overwhelming to be dimmed by something as awkward as his mortal foe’s hot seed spilling deeply within his most intimate, private place.

For what could have been hours, they remained stuck in that position. Sephiroth merely panted over the shorter male, neither of them willing to speak or move, happy to simply relish the final remnants of their orgasms as long as they could.

As perfect as it’d been, Cloud knew that he had to return home. Sephiroth had indeed torn him apart, body, mind, and soul, but all good things came to an end, and nothing the dark gave birth to would survive, come dawn.

Sephiroth eventually removed his hand from Cloud’s cock and silently released the omega, giving no warning before pulling out of his body. Cloud winced, but didn’t complain, choosing instead to inch his way down to the cold, hard earth, pulling his mussed and tangled hair back while staring at his nude thighs.

Along the horizon, the sun was already starting to rise from the peak of tree lines, as though spying on the alpha and omega. Shamefully, Cloud felt even more exposed. He inhaled deeply, trying to still his trembling hands and fluttering heart, recognizing offhandedly that the small bits of gravel and grass were cold against his bare and incredibly sore ass.

He’d wanted to say something to escape the madness that quietness brought on, but the sound of his voice in the vast emptiness of his own mind was too alien, too different from the groaning, panting and slapping, all erotic noises of flesh on flesh from only moments ago.

What was he to say, truly? He’d gone ahead and given himself so freely and openly to Sephiroth, of all people, and what made matters worse was that although Cloud regretted it all, he still wanted to see Sephiroth, again.

Slowly waking from his delirium on the matter, Cloud took a chance to peek up at Sephiroth. To his amazement, rather than grinning or smirking corrosively as he’d normally do whenever he’d gained the upper hand, Sephiroth backed away, shaking before he collected himself and put on a mask of utter indifference.

Not even meeting Cloud’s naturally inquisitive gaze out of his own personal fears and reasons, perhaps, Sephiroth had already managed to tuck himself back into the confines of his pants, straightening the straps running across his nude chest as part of his uniform, then checking whether his pants were clean. Brushing only bits of grass off, Sephiroth looked clean and neat, and without much of a fuss or effort.

Only when he frowned for a moment did Cloud see a flicker of something hinging on a trace of an emotion, there. It could’ve been doubt, concern, or perhaps something even more surreal…whatever the case, it was gone before Cloud had time enough to learn more about it. Sephiroth was a master at concealment and shifting, and he very coldly glared at his hands, searching around for his dark gloves.

Cloud had to wonder when Sephiroth had even taken the damn things off, but sure enough, the fact that pale skin shone beneath the orange, purple, and blue lights breaking dawn into the land informed himself of the realistic fact that Sephiroth had removed his gloves somewhere in the middle of their coupling.

Facing the opposite way as he presented his broad back to his junior, Sephiroth simply suggested, “You should go home, before someone sees you.” Standing tall and mighty, though his shoulders still somewhat slagged, Sephiroth quickly turned to peer over his shoulder at Cloud.

At once, Cloud searched through the window of Sephiroth’s soul, and he fully understood the alpha. Rather than harsh injustice found, there, and the need to harm, his eyes were now holding no hint of disgust or annoyance. Just fact. Still, on some level, Cloud felt hurt to be turned away.

Tilting his head to one side, Sephiroth only stared at Cloud for another moment before he shifted to the right, hiding beneath trees and exotically wild vegetation. The shimmer of his enigmatic eyes lingered for seconds, but then, like a dream, Sephiroth had disappeared.

Feeling those eyes scorching into his very soul, Cloud deeply blushed, grabbing for his discarded shorts and slipping them on, cringing at the feeling of sealing in whatever sticky wetness still covered parts of his body. He stood with minor difficulty, the dull, throbbing ache reminding him constantly of what he’d done.

Unfortunately, once he stood to his full height, Cloud regretted allowing Sephiroth to release inside himself. The stickiness practically coated the back of his legs, and as some of it seeped out of his body, Cloud felt mortified, knowing that it was a part of Sephiroth that had been buried inside his own system. They’d become one, before, with the Jenova and Sephiroth cells they shared, and now, they were bound as alpha and omega.

Sephiroth’s bite had been enough, Cloud mistakenly once assumed on the night of his shameful attack. Now, however, he’d crossed the burning bridge, passed the point of no return, and he’d done the most shameful thing in the world.

Morally and ethically, Cloud had violated all his promises and notions of loyalty, breaking through the oath that he’d silently taken when he’d agreed to be only Zack’s lover. This was strictly a matter of infidelity, now, and it wasn’t something he could easily evade as he sunk into the sea of overwhelming guilt.

As Sephiroth abandoned him, leaving him to his own devices and suffocating misery, Cloud weakly wept to himself in a voice just a hair above that of a whisper, “I’ve…I’ve…with Sephiroth…I…no, Zack…what did I just do?”

The soft, steady susurrus of the stream ahead helped guide his way back home, though with every step of the way he’d advanced, Cloud felt he had less of a chance to redeem himself.

This night truly had grown to become a disastrous one, indeed.

;--~!~--;

Feeling used, taken advantage of, and regretful as one could be, Cloud was much too enervated to do anything other than sneak inside his small home shared with Zack, aiming to crawl up to bathe and clean himself properly. He knew he reeked of another alpha, and since Zack had quite the sharp, keen sense of smell, Cloud wasn’t going to take the risk and leave himself open to being caught.

Zack was much too irate with him as it was, and since Cloud hadn’t been more cautious and wiser about having sex with Sephiroth, he didn’t doubt that the stench of the silver-haired alpha wasn’t going to come out of his clothes and off his skin anytime soon.

Wanting to rid himself of the traces of dirt, grass, moss, and the stench of sex, Cloud shredded his clothes, wanting to burn them. First, a shower was greatly in order, and he threw his bundle of clothes at his own feet, turning on the water and letting it run warm so he could dip into the tub.

The water rose, gradually coming to the edge of the white tub, when suddenly, without warning, the bathroom door creaked open.

Not even turning around fully, Cloud covered himself with a small towel by the tub, hissing as he stood to his full height, glaring past Zack. What he’d done and shared with Sephiroth had caused himself so much remorse that he couldn’t even find it within himself to meet his lover’s eyes…

Tucking his filthy hair behind his ears, as his face steamed up much like the water, Cloud fervently hissed, “Zack! Why can’t you knock before entering?! What the fuck?!”

Standing there with a resolute scowl marring his face, Zack’s brows knotted, and he propped a hand beneath his chin, the other crossing over his broad, strong chest. “There’s no ‘what the fuck’; this is _my_ room, just as much as it’s yours!”

Before Zack could fuss over him needlessly, Cloud held onto the small, white towel, trying to wedge it between his legs. His damn hands shook, however, and the uncoordinated motions caused for the item to flutter to the floor soundlessly.

It seemed that as the towel had been removed, whatever residue clinging onto Cloud’s sweaty flesh had been free to waft into the air. Beyond the odors, now that Cloud’s nude form had been revealed to Zack’s inspecting gaze, the alpha warily eyed the bruises that were rising and growing around Cloud’s hips, chest, and lower abdomen.

Squinting suspiciously at the bruises, Zack pointed at them as he hissed, “What did you do?”

Touching them gingerly, first, Cloud felt his face turning red, and he soon tried shielding himself off poorly by just using his hands to cover the spots on his flesh Zack was examining so closely. Every area that throbbed with mild pain had been a reminder to himself that Sephiroth had touched him, stripped him of his dignity, divested him of his virginity and purity, and had claimed him without doubts.

Writhing and squirming under Zack’s scrutinizing glances, Cloud quickly coughed out weakly, “Stop looking at me like that. Nothing happened, okay?”

Refusing to drop the subject without a fight, Zack threw Cloud scorching looks as he mutinously roared, “Nothing happened? Are you kidding me, Cloud?” Advancing, he ignored the omega’s nudity, eyes deeply pouring into Cloud’s as he carried on. “Cloud, you disappeared after we argued! You left the damn house! I know you did!”

Shivering from anger rather than cooling temperatures, Cloud was hardly able to bottle his explosive temper as he defensively shrieked, “What? Am I not allowed to go for a damn walk all of a sudden?”

Sauntering up to him and sealing the last bit of a gap between their bodies, Zack’s nostrils were flaring like a mad bull’s as he roared potently, “That’s not what I ever said, Cloud, so don’t you play that card or I’ll—” Leaning closer to his partner, Zack then froze mid-sentence, his nose picking up a unique scent that wasn’t just Cloud’s natural body odor.

Sniffing at Cloud like a wolf, Zack craned his neck, pressed his face against Cloud’s chest, eyes narrowing as he inhaled deeply. It was much too late for the omega to do anything but stand there in putrid silence. With his lover sniffing away at every inch of his skin like a dog, Cloud remained petrified, knowing that eventually, Zack was going to piece it all together…

Unfortunately, as much as Cloud hoped he’d be wrong even for a smidgen in his assertions, like a bloodhound, Zack’s olfactory senses rose to superiority as he hung back, and a look of pure disgust swam over his face.

Eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up, lips curled back over his teeth like an animal’s, and fingers twitching as his stance grew entirely rigid, it didn’t take him too long to snap out of it while he sharply pointed at Cloud, finger wagging all around the omega standing naked.

“You…Cloud…” Coughing, Zack attacked firmly, “You smell like another bastard alpha!”

Blinking a few times, even though he wasn’t entirely thrown off-course, Cloud still felt the need to jump in and defend himself. He knew he was going to appear foolish for even attempting that; they both knew he was going to be obfuscating and prevaricating.

Trying to remain calm to prevent further suspicions from increasing, Cloud strongly argued, “I don’t smell like another alpha, Zack! You’re imagining things! Go back to bed!”

Invading Cloud’s personal space again when the omega tried to wheel himself around and tend to his bathwater, Zack belted out as he shoved Cloud in the chest, “I know what I’m talking about!” Snarling, he grabbed Cloud’s shoulder as he reiterated, “I’m telling you, Cloud, you smell like another bastard alpha!”

Waving him off as he grew more irritable by the second, Cloud barked heatedly, “Have you lost your damn mind, Zack?” Shaking his head, he added, “You’re insane! Just leave me alone if you don’t have anything good to say!”

Planting a hand over Cloud’s collarbone, Zack then leaned into the slightly shorter male as he succinctly shouted, “Cloud! I’m gonna ask you, and I expect an answer! Why the hell do you stink like another damn alpha?!”

“Zack, I’m tired!”

Clapping his hands before Cloud’s face after the omega shoved his limb off his neck and collarbone, Zack demanded potently, “Cloud! Why the fuck do you smell like another fucking alpha?! Answer me!”

Resisting the fiery urge to bite Zack’s hands like a wild mutt gone rabid, Cloud settled for thickly screaming out until his throat ached. “Zack! I’m tired of you accusing me! I haven’t done anything!” Gesturing at himself, he begged, “May I please have some time alone to myself? I want to take a bath!”

As if he hadn’t heard his cries, Zack strode right up even closer to Cloud until not even a piece of paper had room to slide between their bodies. Chest heaving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled mightily like he’d been racing for miles on end, Zack’s eyelids twitched briefly before he flashed his teeth in a silent snarl.

“Tell me who you slept with, Cloud.”

Mortified that Zack had been ever so blunt with the question, Cloud again tried covering himself as he whined with wide eyes, “How _dare_ you accuse me of—”

“Just tell me, Cloud, and if you’re honest for once tonight, I promise I won’t get as angry.” Ornery as one could be, Zack even shrugged as he impassively whispered, “Maybe I can even find it in my heart to forgive you, somehow…”

Jaw hanging open from the insane and risible levels of shock upon hearing all this, Cloud let out a choked, strained gasp before he pressed a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Recovering had been difficult in this state, but he knew there was no other way out of the current predicament. He didn’t wish to further bury himself in the world of lies, not when Zack was already opening his mouth, lips moving to form a single word…one name…

“Sephiroth.”

Hearing the infamous ex-SOLDIER’s name streaming out of Zack’s mouth terrified Cloud. He saw vengeance and the need to slaughter there, sitting openly on Zack’s handsome visage. It was now contorting in pain while Zack violently trembled.

Sensing his partner on the verge of exploding, Cloud softly gasped, “I’m neither confirming it nor denying it…I can’t—”

As he tried to move away from Zack, in a quick, deft move Cloud never would’ve anticipated, the raven-haired alpha snatched Cloud’s wrist in one of his own hands, nearly snapping the bone in two.

While Cloud winced in high amounts of pain, Zack sneered down at his partner. With bite and malice, he spat, “I could understand the first incident as purely accidental, Cloud, but now, you went on your own and asked him for it. There is no excuse.”

“What’re you—”

Not allowing him to even speak, Zack’s fingers curled in Cloud’s hair, winding and sweeping through his thick locks before crawling like spiders down to Cloud’s neck, digging into the right side of the omega’s throat.

Zack’s aim and goal wasn’t to choke Cloud, however.

White teeth shining dangerously in the light, Zack firmly held onto Cloud, tilting his head to the left, exposing the right side of his neck. After shifting himself so that he stood behind Cloud, leaning down closer and closer, Zack positioned his face in the crook of Cloud’s neck, and while he eyed the bitemark Sephiroth had left behind on the opposite side of the omega’s throat, he deeply growled.

“Since you like being marked by alphas so much, Cloud, why don’t I give you a little present of my own?” Stroking the warm skin before his own eyes, Zack didn’t even bother waiting for Cloud to struggle, question him, or even try to defend himself.

Teeth sharp and revealed, without holding himself back, Zack dove forth and clamped down on Cloud’s neck, effectively grinding down with his teeth to break the skin and to mark Cloud, forever.


	6. Come a Little Closer

Cloud felt a rush of panic surging in waves, the masses growing larger, heavier, thicker, and smothering him in a heartbeat. Zack’s sharp teeth had sunk deeply past the first layer of his skin, grinding right down on point over a vein and causing blood to spurt forth. It wasn’t a deadly wound, at least not physically. Emotionally and spiritually, however, Cloud knew he was truly done for and thrown so harshly into a situation no one could’ve ever helped prepare himself for.

His brain began pounding and throbbing in his skull, his neck felt engulfed in flames, both on the right side, and the left. It seemed as if even the two separate bites from the different alphas wanted to compete with each other, polar opposites on varying sides of the board.

Cloud knew he could sense the potently suffocating hellfire that scorched the region of the left side of his neck, as though announcing what Sephiroth owned. Meanwhile, on the right, as Zack’s incisors dug in a tad deeper, wrenching a cry of pure terror from Cloud, the omega nearly felt frozen due to a shockingly immense blast of icy cold running through his body.

How was one supposed to even understand what was happening, here? How could he even face the reality of his dark world, now? Zack had swooped in and bitten him, claiming him at the least opportune moment in Cloud’s young life.

They’d never openly discussed bonding for life. The prospect had only recently blossomed in Cloud’s mind and heart, leading him to wanting to be bold enough to open the discussion, but as a couple, they’d never found the time or had the luxury to sit and talk it through. That didn’t mean Cloud didn’t yearn for it, but not like this.

He wanted Zack, and he’d put many hours of thought and daydreaming into how he’d react the day the affectionate alpha posed the question. His levels of excitement over the matter were hardly contained. The beauteous hope and ideas Cloud had entertained repeatedly in his mind surrounding entering a pair bond with Zack had been almost far too perfect.

He should’ve known that it was all a foolish dream…the last traces of a childlike, innocent love. Of course, like many things entering the realms of adulthood, this form of love had been spoiled and had rotted away at the core.

Nothing was even remotely romantic or pure about this. This was horrid, a travesty in the eyes of willingness, consent, and communication to nurture any bond. Selfishly, Zack had preyed upon his heart, stealing what hadn’t been his in the first place.

Releasing Cloud’s neck after he’d had his fill, mouth and lips smearing with ruby blood, Zack’s mako-infused eyes were casting detestable glares forth at the opposite side of Cloud’s neck, as though cursing Sephiroth’s bitemark to the eternal realms of hell and back. Pupils dilated, still, Zack resembled a rancid beast filled to the brim with anger, rage, and cruelty for the world.

Lower lip dripping with Cloud’s blood, Zack stood aside, reaching up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. As he examined Cloud with microscopic precision, his hateful gaze softened, though nothing short of concern lingered for long.

Holding his arms up to his fresh wound, Cloud crumbled to his knees weakly, eyes round and wide as he grew morbidly pale in his visage. His mortification gained traction when droplets of blood splattered onto the bathroom floor, slowly rousing Cloud from his shocked state.

Peering up beyond grief-ridden eyes, Cloud whispered to Zack, “You…you bit me…you…you marked and claimed me.”

Nearly blasé in his demeanor, Zack huffed, “Yes. I did. What’re you going to do about it anyway, Cloud?” Wanting to get his own over the omega, Zack leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees, purposefully jutting out his chin as he almost pouted to a mocking degree at Cloud.

“I thought you wanted this?” The way Zack had phrased this was downright unjust, cruel, and spiteful. He’d even had the temerity to chuckle, wiping his lips free from the remaining residue of the blood.

_He thinks so little of me…to him, I’m nothing…no one…_

Trembling with rage, Cloud felt even lower than he had with Sephiroth. Tossing an execrable scowl at Zack, when he noticed that the alpha didn’t even seem put off or affronted by it, Cloud knew that in order to gain the desired effect he’d wanted to hammer his point home to Zack, he would have to do something more daring and courageous.

With an unconstrained roar befitting a wildcat, Cloud sprang to his feet, nimble and spry as one could be, in spite of his physical state. Fingers like claws, Cloud’s arms were outstretched, reaching right for Zack’s eyes. Wanting to tear them right out of their sockets monstrously, Cloud hissed and snarled, much like a feral animal as he nearly toppled Zack over.

Though the alpha was much larger, more muscular, taller, and a more skilled fighter, Zack did nothing to defend himself. He could’ve easily bested Cloud in such combat, but he chose not to as he held an arm forward between his own body and Cloud’s, aiming to keep the vicious omega from charging at himself.

They both crashed roughly into furniture within the small bathroom, trying to keep their balance as they went flying into a small bench, a chair, a laundry hamper filled with rags and filthy clothes, and a stack of towels. In seconds, the bathroom was in shambles, the disorganization outside matching how Zack and Cloud felt, internally.

Knowing they were creating all the noise to draw attention, Zack growled in warning, “Cloud! Be still!”

On the fiery warpath, Cloud shrieked viciously, “How could you do this to me?! How could you?!” Trying to shove Zack’s hands down to make enough room to swing a clenched fist, Cloud grew even more ireful when Zack effectively blocked his attacks every single time.

“Cloud! Stop!”

“Zaaaaaaack!”

With one mighty shove, Cloud then leapt at Zack, trying to land just one blow. He felt he had enough anger stored to cause a good amount of damage, but in his blind fury, he’d terribly miscalculated it all. Cloud tripped over his own feet after stepping over a silky cloth. The water from the tub had overflowed, and the floor was horribly slippery. It all made for a disastrous situation that couldn’t have been avoided.

Cloud went sailing to the side when he ran ahead to slam into Zack, but the alpha had cleverly dodged away. Like a dart cutting through air, Cloud zipped by the athletic alpha, nearly bashing his forehead into the side of the tub.

He caught himself swiftly, reflexes useful as he latched onto the edge of the tub, feet losing traction as he knocked his knee into a tile. The other slid out from beneath himself, his leg yanked out as he awkwardly landed in a position much like one stretching out to perform the splits.

This time, Zack truly seemed to snap out of his fury, dashing close to his partner as he tried wrapping his arms about Cloud to pick him up off the watery floor.

As soon as he felt Zack’s fingers digging into his flesh, Cloud jabbed backwards with an elbow, free hand still clutching the tub as he snapped ferociously, “Don’t touch me, Zack!”

Releasing a strained sigh as he closed his eyes, Zack pleaded calmly, “Cloud, please…let’s just apologize, sit down and talk, and then—”

Rounding on him with a deadly threat looming in his eyes, Cloud released the tub as he crawled over to the towels, grabbing one in his grasp as he dried himself off and hurried to put his clothes back on. Rubbing his heated torso of any water, he shoved Zack out of his way, ignoring the other male numerous times as he tried to prevent Cloud from leaving.

Standing near the doorway, Zack nearly bumped into Cloud as he whined, “Cloud! Don’t go! I’m sorry I did that to you, but you have to understand why I’d be angry!” Gingerly patting Cloud’s neck, he winced, assessing the severity of the damage he’d caused. “I’m sorry…I wasn’t thinking properly…”

Pointing a finger in his face as though it were a weapon, Cloud yelled feverishly, “You never think properly, Zack!” Nudging the alpha to the side as he grabbed the doorknob between his fingers, twisting it and then yanking it back, he boisterously roared, “Leave me alone, and don’t follow me!”

As the door banged against the wall when it opened with the force of Cloud tugging it, Zack ran out, closely stuck on Cloud’s heels. They descended the stairs of the old house, with Zack’s eyes filled with disgraceful tears as he tried to apologize and repent for attacking Cloud. They both stood in the front hall, not noticing a dark shadow looming on the other side of the front door to the house.

Waving his arms frantically, when Cloud wasn’t listening to him or responding, on his last nerve, with no other options left, Zack begged emotionally, “Cloud! Don’t go! Please! We made a promise!”

As Cloud glared at Zack over his shoulder, grabbing a small, burlap sack while he began packing it with spare clothes snacks, and then holding his Iron Blade in his dominant hand, Cloud looked prepared to begin a journey far from Zack.

Hanging his head dejectedly in shame, a rosy glow emanated from the middle of Zack’s cheeks as he couldn’t even meet Cloud’s spiteful eyes for long. “Cloud…please…” His voice suddenly sounded so weak, so small, and so lost…

A knock suddenly came at the door, its pattern random, and the potency behind it quite lacking, almost as though the individual behind the object had somehow heard or sensed the commotion occurring within the home.

Not yet yielding to the knocking, while shaking his head in pure disbelief at Zack, Cloud licked his lips as he rasped, “Zack, don’t you see what’s happened, here?” As his best friend gaped at him in raw pain and regret, Cloud finished, “Sephiroth separated us. Because of him, because of the hand he played in all this, he’s driven us apart. It’s all he wanted, and we _both_ let him win.”

The knocking grew agitated, and Cloud held onto the strap of the burlap sack tightly, pausing to press a hand over the wound in his neck before he crossed over to the door, unlocking it softly. It swung open more due to a thick hand pushing into it, and as it creaked open, Barret Wallace stood, with Marlene holding onto one his arms.

Jaw hanging in shock, the hulking man could only remain inert and frozen as he softly gasped at the scene he’d walked in on.

Marlene walked two steps forward, confused, sad, but not entirely clueless as to whatever had been going on. Her eyes flitted back and forth between Zack and Cloud, taking in the less than benign feelings and mannerisms they were giving off unconsciously.

Zack hardly gave much attention to their audience as he took half a step closer to Cloud, his eyes shouting and crying out for the golden-haired male more than his words were conveying. Hanging his head as his arms trembled while they reached for Cloud, he took a sharp, unsteady intake of breath, heart breaking there in the open before everyone.

“Cloud…please don’t go…”

If anyone he’d loved had ever begged him not to leave as the Zack he’d grown to admire and cherish before had, in an instant, Cloud would’ve acquiesced and obeyed every wish. As he gazed at Zack standing behind himself currently, he knew that this wasn’t the same version of Zack he’d fallen in love with and had trusted.

Zack had once said that together, they would be able to get through this as a team…Zack had sworn to him that he would be at his side loyally and without prejudice…

That old Zack was gone.

Without any regrets holding him back, Cloud edged himself between Barret and Marlene, trying to compose his emotions before he broke out like an infant.

“I’m going to go away for a little while…” Moving swiftly when Barret tried to lay a hand over his new bitemark, Cloud forced a smile onto his face, knowing that it came off more like a tormented grimace than anything else. “Really, Barret…I’m fine. I just need my own personal space.”

Sputtering as he whipped his head back and forth, as though trying to make heads and tails of it, somehow, Barret weakly grunted, “Hey! Cloud! What the hell’s goin’ on?” Glaring at Zack past his thick shades, then, he roughly threatened the alpha, “I swear, boy, if you had _anything_ to do with this, I’ll—”

Stilling Barret’s ravenous fury simply by pressing a hand delicately over his shoulder, Cloud drew the other man’s attention back onto himself, though he never initiated eye contact as he continued to weakly smile, feeling sick to his stomach.

“I promise, I’ll be back in a few days, Barret.” Without saying anything else, Cloud’s limb slowly retracted, sliding off Barret’s as he took to the woods, the leaves and thick vegetation already devouring and swallowing his form.

Barret and Marlene cried out for him for a long time; Cloud constantly heard their agitated voices even after he’d wandered away from the woods, deep into the larger, thicker forests under the cover of the expansive moonlight.

;--~!~--;

Cloud had been engaged in his journey for the entire day. He hadn’t realized how much time he’d lost arguing with Zack, but it was already nightfall when he’d finally taken a small break. Before the night grew too dark to travel in, Cloud located a small cabin near a stretch of a river he’d never seen, before. Though it was unlikely that he’d even ventured this far, previously, it seemed cozy and small enough to hide in for the night.

The door was unlocked, thankfully, and though the place reeked of old wood and mildew, it was warm, moist, and not too messy. The various rooms were still distinguishable from sight, alone, the furniture dusty, though not ruined and rotted. The beds hadn’t been slept on in years, if not, decades, and the sheets were practically the perfect nest for large moths and other strange insects.

Disturbed by the view, Cloud inspected the kitchen, next, wondering if he could perhaps take space in the pantry. That room proved to be just as filthy as the bedrooms, however. The utensils and plates had eerily been laid out on a large dining table, almost as though preparing for someone to return to the cabin…

Sensibly, Cloud didn’t wander throughout the rest of the place. Instead, he just rolled out his own dark jacket, using it as both a pillow and a blanket as he lay down on his side. Bunching the lower ends of the coat up to wrap poorly around his legs, Cloud sighed as he gazed at the old fireplace, the wood resting in the hearth practically molded and rotten into the ground. The abandoned cabin groaned and creaked whenever the wind blew, and although it was rather disturbing to listen to, Cloud was beyond exhausted and drained.

It would have to do as far as a gentle ‘lullaby’ provided by nature was concerned.

Eyes closing, Cloud tried to focus on drifting into the land of peace and sleep, when soft footsteps approached. Behind closed eyes, the omega sensed someone was heading straight for himself, and he had to react before they could take advantage.

Cloud immediately snarled, reaching automatically for his weapon. Clutching it for dear life, he threw his jacket off his own form, leaping up on his feet as he brandished his sword ferociously, hoping it would be enough to send whoever was hiding out here running as far away as possible.

After a moment of glaring into the darkness, however, Cloud saw what seemed to be a shadowy figure. The individual was wide, though not on the unfit side. Nostrils flaring, Cloud’s olfactory senses informed himself that it was an alpha. A heartbeat sounded in the sheer silence of the night, the rhythm so calm, the beat so steady…

A still quiet that was far too deadly began brewing, turning into an overwhelming sense of dread and doom for Cloud. He couldn’t see anything beyond his own nose, and without having much of a clear view to rely on, he began panicking. Whoever was here could attack at any moment, from any angle.

Waving his weapon around as he turned about in circles, Cloud roared at the height of his impatience and anger, “Show yourself, you jackass!”

Rebuking his ‘visitor’ hadn’t been the wisest of ideas, the fearless omega soon came to understand. A glimmer of a shiny light emanated from the cloak of darkness, reflecting in the moonlight as it then bounced back into the center of Cloud’s eyes. As he gaped at it and studied the long gleam, he traced the long length of a sword…a signature sword for an infamous enemy…

“Sephiroth…”

“Good to see you, my Cloud.”

The trained warrior lurking within the sheet of blackness finally stepped out, his Masamune resting in his hand as it hung almost down with the tip grazing the floor. Sephiroth stood tall as he smirked a sinister, devious look at Cloud, rendering the other young man hopeless.

There was simply no way he’d be getting some sleep peacefully, tonight.

Holding his own, despite how irritated he was, Cloud snidely barked, “What the hell do you want? Why’re you constantly showing up in my life when you know damn well that you’re not wanted anywhere!”

Mien rather bland, suddenly, Sephiroth callously snorted before he replied, “What a way to greet your alpha. Shame on you.”

Eyes downtrodden, though in a mocking manner, Sephiroth tiled his head as he espied the fresh bitemark on the right side of Cloud’s neck, the imprint of Zack’s teeth just barely visible from the position Cloud was standing in.

Mildly possessive as his shoulders bunched up, facial expressions gruesome, chest rigid, and arms flexing, Sephiroth asked the same question Zack had, mere days ago.

“What happened to you?”

As if suddenly remembering it, himself, Cloud felt even more irate due to the sordid details, slamming a free hand over the back of his neck to shield it all from Sephiroth’s penetrating eyes and questionable suspicions.

“None of your business! You don’t own me!”

Rudely stepping over his bounds as he gently approached the infuriated ex-infantryman with the eyes of one who could kill, Sephiroth ignored everything else as he pointed at the bitemark, just barely peeking out from between Cloud’s gloved fingers.

Fingers curling back when Cloud raised his hand and shoved Sephiroth’s arm aside as much as he could, the older male hissed icily, “That mark there on your neck tells me plenty.”

Wandering over to stand behind Cloud, Sephiroth eyed the left side of his neck, seemingly hopeful and relieved that his own bitemark still remained with the golden-haired male.

Tenderly trickling his fingers up and down the area, as he watched Cloud snap and bend to his will, though trying to fend off his caresses, Sephiroth paused as he spoke out softly, “You’re mine. It’s simple to see, Cloud.”

Hating that Sephiroth was bragging and gloating, Cloud gritted his teeth as he choked out through his irritation spiking, “I don’t belong to anyone. I’m my own person, and I don’t need a damn alpha telling me what to do and—”

Rounding on him as he gripped his shoulders so they faced each other directly, Sephiroth bent slightly so he was nearly touching foreheads with Cloud. Smiling almost sarcastically, Sephiroth reminded Cloud sternly, “It didn’t seem that way earlier the other night, did it?”

Pushing the horrific images out of his mind, Cloud pretended it’d all never happened as he looked down at his boots and shouted, “It was an accident! It never should’ve happened!”

Battling with himself not to roll his eyes skyward, Sephiroth boorishly and crassly commented, “Perhaps the definition of the word has changed, but I wouldn’t call spreading your legs for me with your ass in the air an ‘accident’, Cloud.”

Fuming as steam practically billowed from the top of his head, Cloud twitched like a puppet cut from its strings as he snidely fired back, “I wasn’t thinking clearly, you stupid ass!”

Not convinced of this, Sephiroth laughed, playing with a stray, frizzy part of Cloud’s hair. Stretching it between his long fingers, he purred in rapture, “Oh, really? Are you certain about that?” Nuzzling the tip of his nose into Cloud’s neck, right close to his carotid artery, Sephiroth inhaled deeply, eyes shutting as he hummed before exhaling.

“I know you want me, Cloud.”

Sarcastically, even though he knew his pants were growing tighter due to how closely they were standing together, Cloud ground out heavily in a panting breath, “Yeah! I want you to go away, to go die, to go to hell, to suffer forever, to disappear, and to leave me alone!”

Amused, Sephiroth coyly lifted a pale brow as he peered into Cloud’s eyes, still toying with his stray lock of sandy-colored hair. “Hmm, that’s quite the extensive list, Cloud.” Drawing away as his fingers slid right down to the tip of the hair, Sephiroth paused as he smarmily asked, “Where should I begin first?”

Cloud released a guttural noise, shaking as he tried moving back, but to no successful end. Somehow, it seemed that whenever Sephiroth was even within close propinquity, all his superior senses were drowning out Cloud’s logic and reasoning, shredding it and then tossing it right out the window so effortlessly.

Hating Sephiroth even more for the power he held over him as an alpha, Cloud whined impetuously, “You ruined my life! I had plans with Zack! He—”

“Was the one who foolishly gave you his mark, binding you to himself, as well.” Taking to caressing Cloud’s cheeks, Sephiroth’s thumbs and index fingers sank into the omega’s warm cheeks before releasing them and massaging Cloud’s shapely cheekbones.

Still, Cloud cursed himself for not breaking the contact. It was causing massive waves of delirium and hysteria to rise within his core, and he felt his eyes growing heavy as he gazed at Sephiroth through them.

Almost mirroring his half-lidded eyes, though his own remained far more disappointed, Sephiroth huffed as he whispered, “I’m not surprised. Zack Fair was always a devoted sort with romantic ideas and unrealistic dreams.” Tapping the wound, although it was mostly healing, quickly, Sephiroth concluded, “Foolish man.”

Standing taller with sparks of pride shooting through himself, Cloud stubbornly exclaimed, “Zack’s not like you! He wants to take care of me, and he actually values me!”

Rolling his sea-green eyes, Sephiroth dully asked, “Then why did he do something that was clearly against your will?”

Truly, Sephiroth wasn’t someone he could lie to. He’d already done more than read through Cloud’s troublesome thoughts, even as the young omega thought to himself in panic, _Zack bit me, too…I wasn’t in heat, but he bit me…what happens to me, now?_

Practically reading his wary mind on the matter, Sephiroth sneered at the other bitemark, perhaps wishing he could erase it off Cloud’s flesh and banish it out of existence, subsequently.

Almost reproving Cloud, though he had no solid reason to, the One Winged Angel snarled with bite and malice painting his tone. “This is quite the predicament, isn’t it?” Providing the specifics for Cloud before the omega could ask what he meant, the alpha pointed out logically, “You have two alphas now, Cloud. You belong to both me, and now, the besotted Mr. Fair.”

Refusing to be an object in this, Cloud wildly shook his head. “No. I belonged to Zack. I wanted to be with Zack; not you…never you.” His voice died down at the last two words, almost as though dampening the severity and veracity of his true meaning and point.

Nonplussed, Sephiroth only cocked a brow as he stood back, finally, taking his body heat with himself. “Belonged? You _wanted_ to be with him?” Emphasizing acerbically that he knew of the way Cloud was speaking in the past tense, the green-eyed male huffed, “How unfortunate to hear of your previous plans.”

Turning away, Cloud whispered more to himself, “I left Zack…he bit me without my consent, and I just can’t take it anymore.”

Apathetically, Sephiroth sighed, “Oh no. I’m sure he’ll take that quite hard.”

Bitterly knowing that Sephiroth was the damn cause for all this chaos and sadness in the first place, Cloud threw him a disgusted glance as he reprimanded the alpha. “You’re one to talk. You’re ruining everything, and now, I don’t know what to do with Zack! He was acting crazy!”

Sephiroth looked as though he’d wanted to communicate something along the lines of: ‘Isn’t Zack always insane?’, though he instead studied the two alpha bitemarks on Cloud’s neck, shaking his head as he muttered, “Yes, indeed. Things are complicated, now, for you are caught between us both, aren’t you?”

“Caught between you both?” Scratching his head, Cloud whispered in mild awe, “I’m not with Zack, and I’m not with you!”

Shrugging, almost, Sephiroth coldly pressed out, “Well, fret not for Zack. The poor fool…well, his loss is my gain.”

Senses alert and red flags raised; Cloud’s ears hearkened to Sephiroth’s words as he again met the alpha’s eyes. How striking they were; they invited Cloud in, drew his soul forward, beckoning his very essence before clutching at his heart. The muscle itself felt squished, and Cloud pounded on his sternum as his eyes welled up with tears.

Sniffling, he fought to keep himself together in one piece as he inquired reluctantly, “What’re you talking about?”

Confidently, Sephiroth raised his head high, nose turned in the air like a snobbish potentate as he orated deeply, “I would like you as a life mate, Cloud. I believe my intentions weren’t as clear the first night I bit you, and for that, I am truly resentful. Please accept me in your heart, for I feel I can bring you the best of pleasure, comfort, and will care for you as you deserve.” 

Sephiroth bowed after he’d presented his ‘speech’ before Cloud, leaving the shorter male with absolutely nothing short of shock. Speechless and dumbfounded, he seriously assumed this were another trick from Sephiroth.

Defensively, Cloud recovered before he shrieked, “Don’t play with me, Sephiroth!”

Swiping at the alpha, his Iron Blade magically weighed a ton, now. Mysteriously, it fell right out of his hand, clattering to the hardwood floor of the cabin roughly. The noise was explosive in the still night, and Sephiroth threw him a foul glance for causing such a racket.

Embarrassed that he wasn’t able to wield his weapon professionally and deftly, Cloud was reminded of his years before starting his training with the Shinra Electric Power Company. As it’d happened then, Sephiroth was glaring down at him, regarding him like a bloody novice as opposed to an equal.

Things never changed.

Momentarily discarding his lack of skill for his swordsmanship, Cloud bluntly grated between clenched teeth, “Just get lost, Sephiroth. I don’t want to play your games; I have enough issues of my own to deal with.”

“I’m not playing any games, Cloud,” the taller male informed him as he gently stepped to the side to make room for Cloud to fetch his weapon. “I wasn’t as serious before, I’ll admit, but when you gave yourself to me the other night, I realized I was wrong.”

Cloud’s neck cracked as he turned it to stare at Sephiroth head-on, and the One Winged Angel merely smiled, standing close to the ancient looking windows of the cabin. As filthy as they were, enough light streamed in through them, casting the ghostly glows on the floor of Sephiroth’s shadow. As he stood there, though his dark wing wasn’t even extended, the shadow revealed that it was.

Dazed and bewildered, Cloud clutched at his head, then his left arm, knowing that though it no longer bore Geostigma, the specific spot it’d once tainted still burned horribly.

“I…I can’t—”

“You can,” Sephiroth answered for him, eyes stern and confident. “Be my mate. Be my partner, Cloud.”

Shaking his head without trying to give himself a damn headache in the process, Cloud shouted emphatically, “No! I don’t want to!”

Throwing him a look of pity, Sephiroth cooed, “Oh, that isn’t generous of you.” Patting himself on his seminude, muscular chest, he whispered, “I can love too, you know.”

Cloud somehow doubted that, but his eyes burned, his arm ached, and both sides of his neck felt like someone had pierced him through with hundreds of nails and shards of glass. Emitting pained noises was all he could afford to do while Sephiroth examined him closely.

With an insouciant gleam in his eyes radiating right into Cloud’s terrified ones, Sephiroth hissed, “This is a rather uncommon thing, being bound to two alphas, but not entirely unheard of.”

That didn’t need to be pointed out.

Moodily, Cloud huffed as he snatched his Iron Blade off the floor. “Says you.” Pointing at the left side of his slender neck, Cloud gruffly demanded, “Break off my pairing with you. If you care for me as you claim, you’ll do it for me!”

Naturally, Sephiroth declined, smirking as he shook his head once. “No, Cloud. I was serious, I still am, and I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Once more, he reiterated his wish. “Be my mate, become my bride, Cloud Strife.”

Exploding at once, Cloud wept brokenly, “NO, NEVER! I HATE YOU!”

Staring at his hands, as though growing weary of the topic of the conversation, Sephiroth coolly mused, “Then continue doing that, but you must give your body to me, at least.” Snickering, he clenched a fist, roughly stating, “If you can’t love me with your heart, Cloud, then love me with your body…” Lewdly, he added, “…You’ve done it, before.”

Not needing the wanton images and sensations channeling and tugging at his conscience, Cloud viciously demurred, “No! I said shut up!” With utmost clarity, he got back on target as he succinctly crowed, “Sephiroth, I can’t be with two alphas! This is insane, and I need for you to let me go!”

Tapping a few fingers over his chin as the wind swept in through a crack in a filthy window, causing Sephiroth’s long hair to swish and sway from side to side, the alpha’s eyes swiftly were possessed by a beastly, ghastly emotion. It was so intense and ripe that it nearly knocked Cloud off his feet. He wasn’t certain whether Sephiroth had intended to stare at him in such a callous manner, but the longer he did so, the more uncomfortable Cloud felt.

Yes, he thought he recognized that look, now that he thought of it…Sephiroth was scheming. This was only the same visage he would adopt whenever he was planning on carrying out something foul and treacherous, always at someone else’s expense…

Cloud held his tongue, wavering between wanting to know what Sephiroth was thinking, and enjoying the canopy of his blissful ignorance. Whatever he already knew regarding the conspiring One Winged Angel was enough. His whole aim was to extricate himself out of the situation; not dive further into problems.

As he reached whatever conclusion his warped, degenerate mind had settled on, a most ugly expression wormed its way over Sephiroth’s handsome face, twisting his aesthetically pleasant veneer into something sinister and fiendish. It was a thing of reverent nightmares as the shadow of his massive wing twitched, much as though operating involuntarily like a prehensile limb.

Finally, Sephiroth licked his lips as he held up an index finger. “Maybe I will be able to do something, but on one condition, Cloud.”

Quick to jump right into the opportunity he didn’t think he’d ever be given, Cloud unwisely gasped. “Yes? Tell me…tell me what I can do!”

Flashing his pearly white teeth as light shone through his aquamarine irises, Sephiroth bowed his head almost submissively. As his hair curtained and shrouded his face, the sadistic sheen never died away as he focused on Cloud as intently as ever.

“I want you to destroy Zack Fair.”


	7. Exiled

“Destroy Zack, and I’ll release you, Cloud. You have my word.”

Gravely assessing the words accompanying the deleterious situation, Cloud remained shocked as one could be. Upon hearing such a terrifying, horrendous statement, the young man felt chills seizing himself all over. Assaulted by a slew of electrifying sensation, he knew he wasn’t able to cope with them and recover. The statement Sephiroth had spoken sank into his head, and he associated nothing short of misery with it.

He had to reject it. Refusing it was the only natural reaction, and Cloud shook his head as he angrily stared past Sephiroth. Resentment became Cloud as he damned Sephiroth to an eternity of suffering.

“Screw you. I will _never_ betray Zack like that.”

Unrelenting, an inexorable Sephiroth argued, “That’s my condition. You cannot have two alphas, so you must choose wisely.”

As unrelenting as he was, Cloud didn’t cave in easily. He’d been through plenty of his own horrors, he’d battled with his obdurate demons, and he’d come through in one piece with his sanity perhaps not completely intact, but at least he’d made an attempt at gluing the pieces together. For no man would he crumble, now. Not when he’d come so far…

Shooting it down, an importunate Cloud remonstrated firmly, “I said no. I’m not going to do that to Zack. I love him, and you need to leave me alone!”

Scoffing as though the idea and the very word brought himself foul memories, Sephiroth dipped his head to one side, crossing his arms as he laughed in Cloud’s face so brazenly. “Love? Are you certain you even know what that is, Cloud?”

Skirting past that, Cloud yelled, “I thought you said that this sort of thing wasn’t rare?”

Sephiroth blinked at him, rather confused due to his outburst. Cloud blanched upon understanding what he’d just impetuously cried out, and he felt even more mortified than ever.

Recovering quickly, however, Sephiroth only sneered as he corrected, “I didn’t say that. Pay attention, next time, but my words were that although this type of a relationship isn’t common, but it is also not entirely unheard of.”

Abhorred by what Sephiroth was implying, Cloud stammered in terror, “Y-you…you c-can’t be serious…” Holding an arm over his stomach even though he knew it wouldn’t do himself much good, he blinked rapidly, sniffling as he supplied, “I love Zack…I love him as a friend and—”

“And that’s all he’ll ever be in your eyes, Cloud,” Sephiroth finished for him, sounding so sure of that. “You don’t regard him as someone who can take care of you…someone whom you can raise good, healthy children with.”

Embarrassed given the forward and blunt way in which Sephiroth was communicating to him, Cloud felt even more nauseous as he panted on the brink of explosion, “Stop it. I don’t think about those things!”

Disregarding that, Sephiroth vehemently chased down his own ideas. “It’s what most omegas begin thinking of at some point. You’re bound to be no different.”

Hating that he had to repeat himself, Cloud jabbed two fingers into Sephiroth’s sternum, ignoring how sparks seemed to fizzle and grow between them, running directly through his fingers and into his heart, clamping around the muscle and causing his heartrate to increase.

Begging himself to think pure thoughts, Cloud reiterated sincerely, “I love Zack. I only want him.”

Staring down at the two fingers poking into his flesh, Sephiroth then raised a brow as he curtly wondered, “So you love Zack…is that why you slept with me so easily?”

Ashamed of himself for that and cursing Sephiroth for repeatedly bringing it to attention, Cloud panicked out in a breath, “That was only _one_ time, and it was just mindless sex! It was a mistake, too!” Trying to add further insult to the senior ex-SOLDIER, he griped, “I wasn’t thinking properly, which is why it happened in the first place, but it won’t ever again!”

“What if I want it to happen again?”

As usual, Sephiroth had to surpass every limit. Cloud didn’t think the expert warrior could surprise him further into a state of stammering speechlessness, yet Sephiroth evidently had, and so gracefully. Though he lacked tact and grace, the older male scoffed as he enjoyed how silent Cloud now was.

Searching his junior’s eyes thoroughly, Sephiroth finally declaimed, “I want it to happen until you’re mine, Cloud, and until you only are satisfied with me.”

With reckless abandon, Cloud argued incessantly, “I want Zack! I only want and need him!” Clamping both hands over his ears, he shouted down at the floor with clenched eyes, “Go away! Go away! You’re bothering me!!”

Baffled by his insistency on the subject, Sephiroth gloated, “You love Zack, yet you had sex with me and likely would once more if—”

Screaming atop his lungs as though he’d been decapitated, Cloud bellowed for the world to hear, “LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

Eerily, though he was blocking out his ears, deeply within his mind, Sephiroth’s voice channeled through deeply. His words were clear as a bell, ringing true and highlighting everything Cloud hoped wouldn’t ever rise to the surface of his fiery, guilty conscience.

_You are alone…well, not now…_

Lifting his hands off his ears, Cloud peeked around the room as he inelegantly croaked, “Eh? Sephiroth?”

It was as if he’d been dreaming it all. Sephiroth was nowhere in sight, and Cloud only stood in the dreary cabin all alone. Spinning around, he checked every nook and cranny, but it truly was empty, here.

Nerves unsteady, before Cloud shouted after Sephiroth, he heard a familiar voice crying out for himself repeatedly. The concern in the young man’s voice shrieking outside was astounding, enough that hearing the intensity of the shouting caused every hair on Cloud’s body to rise to a needlepoint.

It was Zack.

Dropping everything else, Cloud made his way for the front door, in a flurry of motions as he screamed out, “Zack! What’re you doing here?!”

Zack didn’t need to be here…not when Sephiroth was likely still around…this was a trap, and the former-second-class SOLDIER was going to walk right into it!

Weaving his way between rocks and bushes, Zack wiped sweat off his brow, meeting Cloud’s eyes as he stood mere feet away from the old porch of the cabin. Relief pooled into his darker colored eyes as he sighed out, “Cloud! I found you!”

Eyes worriedly zipping around their open area, Cloud didn’t panic less when Sephiroth was still out of sight. Clinging onto the hope that they had time to flee, Cloud hurriedly wheezed, “Zack! You have to get away from here!”

Stubborn until the end, Zack glowered as he advanced while shaking his head. “No way! I told you, Cloud, I’m gonna be by your side no matter what, and I meant my words!”

Thankfully, Zack had the foresight to bring along his Buster Sword. It’d indeed been a wise choice, for as soon as he’d tried grabbing onto Cloud, the wind howled, filled with a haunting sound that was specifically known as a ringing of a blade cutting through the air.

The two young men gazed upwards, and as they did, they caught Sephiroth with his murky, black wing majestically jutting out, flying powerfully down from the dark sky with his Masamune drawn back. He was aiming right for Zack’s heart, and had they not snapped to action, the alpha would’ve no doubt landed the killing blow he’d been intending to.

With a mighty push to Cloud’s chest, Zack roared, “Cloud! Get back!” He then leapt out of the way, right on time before Sephiroth sank his blade a few inches right into the grass.

Skipping away, Zack again managed to avoid a few more blows, with the Masamune clipping the side of his dark pants, slicing the fabric as it fell to the vibrant, green grass. Zack was going for his Buster Sword, but it was difficult to manage when Sephiroth tried preventing it by swinging viciously without pause.

Cloud hung to the side, cursing himself for leaving his own weapon inside the cabin. Knowing all too well how speedy and well-practiced Sephiroth was, if he took the chance to retrieve his weapon for even a moment, Zack would be hurt…

Courageously defending both himself and Cloud, Zack wasn’t going to ponder his enemy for too long. The hatred he felt for Sephiroth ran deep as he corrosively shouted while blocking an attack with the length of his sword.

Huffing, though not from physical exertion, Sephiroth threw back wittily, “You’re too late, you fool! If you insist on this war, then I’ll gladly deliver a promise of a swift death!”

“You raped Cloud, and I’m going to kill you like I should’ve done ages ago!” Zack shot at him as he threw his Buster Sword up, the weapon purposefully flipping through the air a few times, providing Zack with enough time to leap off a rock, somersault into the air, land behind Sephiroth, and catch his weapon perfectly.

Unfortunately, before he could charge it at Sephiroth, the athletic male rose into the air, flying away expertly.

The war was only budding, with both sides seeking the same end. Both were hot-blooded alphas who had recently entered a bond with the same omega, their prowess and training vastly superior to most warriors. But Sephiroth took and twisted it for his own dark purposes. Where Zack seemed to want to love and cherish Cloud, Sephiroth was no doubt after possession and control.

As the stronger warrior gripped his Masamune, he edged away from the infuriated Zack Fair. Dancing, practically, Sephiroth hardly had to measure his pacing. His eyes on the furious force of power that was Zack, Sephiroth drew his weapon back, pressing down hard onto the handle. Zack missed the blow as he leapt to the side, trying to follow-up with another attack.

Anticipating it, Sephiroth flicked his wrist, and his Masamune clipped the tip of the Buster Sword before their blades slid together, creating sparks and horrifying noises.

Sneering as he leaned in between the cross of their blades, Sephiroth mockingly taunted, “You say I raped Cloud, yet you forget that he ran away from _you._ ”

Leaning on his left leg while he tucked the right back, Zack braced himself on his more dominant leg, balancing his weight as he tried knocking Sephiroth back. It indeed was a push and pull situation, for Sephiroth refused to budge.

Eyes cold and malicious, Zack screamed mightily, “It’s bad enough already that you bit him in the middle of his heat, but you couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Shaking his head, he reared back, then shoved forward with every ounce of energy he had left within himself.

The stentorian knocking of blades clashed into the air, and Sephiroth was light on his feet as he propelled himself backwards, slashing at the grass.

Scoffing, Zack spat, “You violated him, and I’m going to make you pay for everything you did to Cloud!”

Sephiroth only laughed while he straightened his posture. “Bear in mind, I didn’t do anything to Cloud that he himself didn’t want and didn’t enjoy…”

Hearing the foul and lewd implications, Zack roared as he took to charging at Sephiroth. Buster Sword raised high above his head, he violently began striking his sharp blade at Sephiroth’s side. Cleverly, the quicker male gripped the massive blade before it had a chance to pierce himself. Zack pressed down on it, and while Sephiroth clutched his own weapon tightly, with his free hand, he struggled to keep the dangerous Buster Sword from going all the way through in his own flesh.

Grunting against each other as their muscles flexed and bulged, Sephiroth gutturally snarled at Zack, “Last chance. If you leave now and give Cloud to me, I swear I won’t kill you.”

Gazing up past Sephiroth’s shoulder, Zack looked into the open doorway of the cabin. Cloud peered back at him, shaking his head ‘no’ while whimpering. Though he too could hold his own and fight well enough, Zack knew that because of Sephiroth, the omega was forced into submission.

Disgusted, Zack then glared again at Sephiroth, kneeing the older male right in the thigh as he emitted a bloodcurdling scream that frightened some birds right out of their nests.

“NEVER! I WON’T GIVE CLOUD TO YOU!” With that roar, Zack’s strength doubled, and he again kicked Sephiroth far away from himself.

As Sephiroth went tumbling back through the bushes and grass, Zack ran ahead, plummeting down with his Buster Sword aimed at Sephiroth’s skull. The older male ducked, and the weapon powerfully clipped through a tree trunk. Thick portions of wood smashed over Sephiroth’s head and shoulder. Trying to dodge them all, Sephiroth fell rapidly to one knee. Wanting to take full advantage of his opponent’s momentary stunned state, Zack chopped down more segments of the tree trunk.

The heavy wood chunks hit more of his shoulder than head, but still left him reeling. Sephiroth didn’t want to back down, and he viciously turned his left hand down, blade positioned and angled almost diagonally as he swiped at Zack’s feet. The former second-class warrior barely rolled out of the way of the deadly strike, backflipping before he paced himself once more.

Sephiroth hissed, clutching his head in pain. Clearly, the staggering maneuver had bought Zack time, but not enough as Sephiroth edged closer to his livid foe. Quickly, Zack moved his feet, eyes still on Sephiroth. Pompously, Sephiroth was staring back with his cold eyes almost black beneath the odd moonlight.

Holding his sword up before Sephiroth, Zack barked in a steady voice, “I’m not leaving Cloud. He can’t have us both, but I _will_ win this battle.”

Chuckling as he touched his chest, then flicked his gloved hand at the grass, Sephiroth splattered drops of blood deeply into soil and gravel. “So be it, then.”

Boldly, Zack ran ahead, thrusting his sword at Sephiroth’s face. The One Winged Angel swiftly moved to his right side, leaving the Buster Sword tip occupying the space his face once had been. Recovering, Sephiroth delivered a brutal a kick into Zack’s stomach that sent the younger alpha flying backward and cracking his head against a small rock, though not fatally so.

As Zack landed in a dull heap on the ground, Sephiroth was again swooping at him, this time, the promise of death evident in his cold, green eyes.

There was no sense in holding back, not against this opponent; it was pointless. Accepting that, Zack continued the fight by leaping to his feet, blocking Sephiroth’s attack by swiping beneath the other alpha. The undercut had been a success to create space and give him time, and Zack took advantage of that as he stood equally before Sephiroth.

Though the One Winged Angel was beyond adept in the field of swordsmanship, Zack had a decent amount of tricks up his own sleeves. Grinding the heel of his boots into the dirt, he quickly began feinting with his shoulder to the left, while bringing his sword up, then pivoting on his heel to abruptly change direction and sweep in from a high arc to the right.

The stroke was delivered flawlessly, the years of peace melting away as the weapon in his hand became nothing more than an extension of his body. It was faster than a heartbeat, a blur that swept towards the devious ex-SOLDIER in the time it took a hummingbird to flap its wings.

Stunned, Sephiroth didn’t know what to do when Zack zoomed by him, diving to the right as he used an old trick Angeal had taught him. A slick reverse attack was aimed at the soft spot where shoulder became neck, a move that had knocked out dozens of Angeal’s opponents over the years.

And now, it was going to tear Sephiroth down, as well.

Reacting rather than remaining on the side of the defensive, Sephiroth raised his own sword, making an attempt to disarm Zack with sheer strength.

A grave error.

Effortlessly blocking the strike long before it ever met his form, Zack used his left arm to sneak it beneath the handle of his Buster Sword, and he punched Sephiroth hard across the jaw. Not giving the larger alpha time to recover, Zack then chucked his Buster Sword into his opposite hand, both kicking and then charging up a new attack Sephiroth truly hadn’t seen coming.

When he tried defending himself by being far too aggressive, Zack found many openings to blast through as he swiftly used his limit breakers to overpower Sephiroth and block the rest of his deadly attacks.

Sephiroth was taken aback by the block, as much by the speed as the irresistible solidity behind his opponent’s own sword. It was like striking a mountain; Zack’s lethal blade not wavering a millimeter as it absorbed the full impact of the strike. This truly was skull unsurpassed…even Angeal and Genesis had never been anywhere near this level of powerful.

The force of the One Winged Angel’s own blow was forced back down the length of the Buster Sword and into his arm, throwing the senior ex-SOLDIER off balance for a second. As automatic as breathing, the once infamous warrior’s mind raced and evaluated over a dozen attacks that could come from the incensed Zack’s position, and the defenses Sephiroth could muster to counter or evade them.

Acting without thinking, the silver-haired swordsman was surprised by the lack of a follow-up to the attack. Zack had indeed knocked his arm down when he went to strike, and he hadn’t moved, since.

The pale-headed ex-SOLDIER seemed completely unmoved by the blow. Sephiroth only remained in a guarding position for a moment, waiting for the other alpha to make another move.

All he did was take another step forward, again taking Sephiroth for a ride.

Zack was more than prepared. Tensed leg muscles uncoiled, and he leapt high in the air. His body underwent a metamorphosis as he rose towards the sky like a bird, turning white as the pupils in his eyes disappeared in a white haze. There was nothing but the sword now; the body was merely a vessel with which to deliver it into a fleshy sheath.

Thick leaves began to fall as he reached the apex of his leap, surrounding himself and traveling as companions at his side as they answered gravity’s call and went downward together towards the blanched figure below.

Through eyes made white with pain and focused on only one thing, a target one inch below the throat, Zack streaked through the air like a bolt of lightning. No one had ever parried the blow or came close to evading it. It was the pinnacle of his art, a move he had created on his own. An unbeatable technique when delivered correctly, and he could feel to the base of his soul that he had never unleashed a more perfect blow in his life.

The air itself seemed to part, howling in fear of the approaching onslaught. The blade descended, and for a moment, Zack knew the impossible and that he’d slipped by the senior ex-SOLDIER’s defense. Success did rein in for Zack, as Sephiroth tried to pivot his Masamune up to impale the younger fighter.

The moment passed, and Zack felt like he was moving in slow motion as his opponent’s blade rose up in a blur once again, sealing the hole and meeting Zack’s own sword in the middle. He’d seen this happening, before…

As he shut his eyes, a blinding, white mass seeped in from all sides, nearly causing him to shrink back from the intensity of it. Holding an arm to shield his eyes, as he stood in the middle of the thick silence, Zack felt a warm body behind his own, shoulders and back sliding against his own.

“Cloud…”

They’d had such a conversation before, right when Sephiroth tried regaining control over one of his Remnants in order to get Cloud out of his way. Zack remembered the entire fight, right to Cloud’s near fatal flaw of leaping at Sephiroth unguarded, only to have the lengthy Masamune speared through his sternum.

The very same was going to happen to himself if he didn’t prevent it, now!

Roaring, Zack somehow changed his stance mid-combat. Rather than leaving himself open for the killing move Sephiroth wanted to pull, Zack turned his Buster Sword horizontally, shoving down hard onto the Masamune.

With Zack’s weight and muscles bearing down, the impact proved too much for the vorpal sword the One Winged Angel always enjoyed wielding. It broke in half, shattered by a near irresistible force meeting a truly immovable object. As the Masamune crumbled clean in half, it released one final ring, as though screaming in its end.

Both blade and wielder hit the ground at the same time, one segment of the shattered piece of metal hitting point first and embedding itself in the ground. Both warrior and weapon lay unmoving long after they struck. The forest was now silent, and Sephiroth had fallen.

The highly feared, terribly despised One Winged Angel, Sephiroth, had been defeated without a mark on his form. Shinra’s beloved child was now hopeless, at last.

The ground was cold; that was the first coherent thought that came to Sephiroth’s fragile mind. Nothing but peace for his fate remained in the One Winged Angel’s mind, now. Solemn, although he’d tried his best, he knew he’d been defeated.

Pride and ego massively wounded, he whispered to himself, “I did my best…I tried…” No one could fault him for that.

It was not the living itself that seemed to trouble the skilled swordsman. Of course, breathing was simple, but the effort made to have a good life and to possess someone he’d been fighting for was what had made it worthwhile. He’d tried. Evidently, he’d made mistakes, many at times, but he’d thoroughly enjoyed far more successes. And the quality of those successes by far outweighed the mistakes, or so he believed. So he hoped.

Now, with Sephiroth weakened and bleeding out from his minor wounds, Zack was more than prepared to enjoy taking the alpha’s head off.

Approaching the fallen Sephiroth viciously, Zack heaved his Buster Sword up, the magic of pure rage surging with its cold steel as it reflected to himself how bloodthirsty and spiteful his entire visage was.

Chuckling as he leaned against an abandoned wagon surrounded by boulders, Sephiroth’s broken Masamune lay in his left hand, the limb having gone limp, much like his wing. Eyes suddenly sunken in and dark, he whispered his taunt at Zack, nearly sending him flying off the handle.

“You may have indeed won this time, Zack, but remember, I had the opportunity to taste Cloud’s flesh, first.” Dipping his head back and cackling at the depravity of it all, Sephiroth, although in no position to be having a laugh, seemed to chortle on anyway.

Growling loudly and thickly, as though that would render him silent, the early light of dawn ricocheted off Zack’s Buster Sword as he pointed it in Sephiroth’s direction. Eyes in angry slits, Zack ground out viciously, “Cloud needs me more than he needs you. You have no place here, anymore, and I’ll see to it that your death won’t _ever_ be remembered.”

Before he could bring the large weapon down over Sephiroth’s skull, two hands slammed down on Zack’s, preventing him from even budging an inch.

“Zack! No!”

Both alphas gasped as they seemed to have forgotten that Cloud had been their only spectator for the duration of the bloody battle.

Throwing himself before Sephiroth, Cloud extended his arms, aiming to push Zack away as he begged, “Zack, don’t! Just…just leave him alone, please…” Whining as he nearly broke out into tears, Cloud irrationally sobbed, “Please…let’s just go!”

This was beyond ludicrous, and both Sephiroth and Zack could confirm that. The absurdity sailed between them as they didn’t know how to react until Zack slammed a hand down onto the center of Cloud’s sternum.

“Cloud, get out of my way and let’s end this!” Though he’d tried to push the shorter male out of his way, Cloud defied him as he planted both feet firmly in the ground and refused to inch away.

Lips curling back over his teeth, Cloud demurred strongly, “No! Zack! Look at yourself!” Gesturing to Zack’s torn clothes and wounds, Cloud emphasized emotionally, “You’re bleeding! Let me take care of you, please!”

That single word had been what was slowly pushing the Buster Sword down, and erasing Zack’s killing instinct right out of his heart. He couldn’t find it within himself to deny Cloud, and despite how badly he wanted to be the one to end Sephiroth’s miserable life, he wasn’t going to run the risk of offending his partner again.

Sighing as he nearly dropped his heavy weapon, Zack only glowered at Sephiroth as he began collecting Cloud and gathering him against his form. Rejoicing internally when Cloud clung back onto him so tightly, Zack nearly wept, as well.

“He just saved your life,” he hissed at Sephiroth. “Don’t make him live to regret it.”

For whatever bizarre reason they would never be privy to, Sephiroth found this hilarious. Lost in his guffaws, he laughed and laughed for ages as Zack and Cloud headed on back through the forest towards the dark cabin.

When the door shut behind them softly, Sephiroth ceased laughing as he yanked one piece of his Masamune clean out of the grass. Espying the other lying mere feet away, he collected it into the palm of his hand, poking at it with a few fingers.

Viciously cruel eyes then set on the path as he whispered his eerie promise disguised as a premonition, known only to himself as his secret.

“Soon, Zack, you’ll have no choice but to seek me out. Soon.”


	8. Ever Dark

Zack hissed as Cloud tore off his dark sweater, tossing it onto the floor of the bathroom so he could have decent working space and a good view to begin applying Cure Materia onto Zack’s cuts and minor abrasions.

Sitting on the edge of the large tub, Zack stared around the old room before laughing to himself semi-manically.

Cloud froze as he asked lightly, “What’s so funny? You barely made it out alive.”

Zack waved him off as he replied, “It wasn’t that; this bathroom is surprisingly in good shape for an abandoned place…that’s all.”

Cloud looked as though he’d wanted to slap whatever silliness was currently churning about in Zack’s head but thought better against it as he searched through the medicine cabinets and finally located a small first aid kit.

Shaking it, the omega whistled when he heard something rattling around inside. Opening the container, he was amazed to see freshly intact gauze, wrappings, bandages, tissue, and disinfectant.

Zack laughed as he leaned back against the tiled wall, allowing Cloud to hold his undershirt up while he began cleaning the dried-up blood from his torso. “How old do you think this is, anyway?”

Cloud only shrugged. “Don’t know, but you should probably take a shower, before you infect your wounds.”

Eyeing the tub, Zack groaned, “I’ve showered in cleaner areas before, but okay.”

Snickering, Cloud lightly joked, “Trust me, if you can survive showering in the Shinra Company’s showers, then this should be a piece of cake compared to that.”

Standing with difficulty, Zack wheezed as he tried taking his sweater and undershirt off. The job couldn’t be done by his hand alone, and as Cloud helped, Zack tried not to stare at the omega. There was an awkward silence that screamed out in the room. If someone else had been observing, they too would’ve reeled back from the tension brewing between the young men.

Trying to downplay it, Cloud rejoiced when he was able to slide Zack’s clothes off his upper body without harming him. Tossing them into a small bag, Cloud blushed when he caught Zack’s abs flexing and clenching. Though he’d seen Zack up close half-nude like this, before, tonight, for whatever unknown reason, it was doing strange things to his mind and body.

Flushing red, Cloud cleared his throat, pivoting back as he nodded out the door. “G-guess I should um…leave you to it?”

Stretching himself, Zack gave out a half nod, turning around with his back facing Cloud. As he did, the young omega winced upon seeing the fresh bruises littering Zack’s back, trailing with the occasional scar and scratch mark deeply embedded within his pale skin.

The things Zack had suffered through wouldn’t ever be forgotten, and the longer Cloud stood and examined the alpha’s body, the guiltier he felt for landing him in trouble in the first place. Zack had been a good friend to him, yet he’d also been hurt by Cloud’s hand so callously…and yet, he was still here for Cloud.

Overwhelmed, Cloud grabbed the opportune moment in the pregnant silence to softly exclaim, “I’m sorry I cheated on you, Zack.”

Wringing his hands and chewing on his lower lip, as he caught Zack spinning around to stare at him, Cloud shut his eyes. That of course didn’t help assuage him of his imminent guilt, and he knew he’d been a blatant fool for closing his eyes.

Zack’s heated gaze remained on him for the longest time, so much that Cloud didn’t think Zack was in the mood to listen or to forgive him. What did it matter? He didn’t deserve forgiveness, anyway. He was even more selfish to dream of asking for it.

When Cloud truly wanted to make a break for it to hide somewhere else and weep for the rest of the night, he heard Zack taking a step closer to him, eyes still trailing up and down Cloud’s form so passionately.

“Cloud, look at me.”

Automatically, even though he didn’t want to, Cloud found himself opening his eyes, peering right up into Zack’s blue ones so compassionately.

Smile blossoming, Zack then held onto Cloud’s hands, massaging them tenderly as he gently spoke, “I’m sorry for calling you a slut and accusing you of wanting Sephiroth. I didn’t know what I was saying because I was so jealous.”

“No, Zack—”

“Let me finish,” Zack interrupted, not in a harsh manner as he continued to lavish tenderness and affection onto Cloud’s muscles, bones, and joints, warming his hands in his own. With a dignified smile most people would go swooning over, Zack beamed at Cloud, a rather mature aura about himself as he bent his head and kissed the back of Cloud’s left hand.

When he drew his lips away, he stared at Cloud’s bare hand, speaking down to it, “You weren’t yourself. I get it. As long as it never happens again, then I’m willing to look past and just forget it.” Making eye contact, now, he gently stated, “Let’s just not discuss it anymore, please.”

Feeling that they were seriously on the way to growing closer and stronger together as a couple, though they still had to properly make up for their argument, and though Cloud still felt that one little ‘sorry’ wasn’t going to patch anything up, it had to be a step in the right direction, at least.

Staring at his handsome face, though bruised, muddied, and exhausted in every way, Cloud knew that Zack had never deserved any of this. He had only asked for a new life, and as Aerith had bestowed him with one, he still hadn’t asked to be emotionally abused and tormented.

While Cloud stood there, wondering just what to say, Zack began unzipping his dark pants, when he craned his neck up and snapped his fingers. “Cloud, your bond to Sephiroth…” Pointing at the bitemark, specifically, he awkwardly had to wonder, “What’s going to happen? Do you…err, do you belong to Sephiroth?”

Appreciative of the fact that Zack clearly didn’t want to offend him in asking that, Cloud only shrugged as he softly answered in bewilderment, “I don’t know. I don’t think so. I don’t belong to anyone I don’t want to because I’m a person with my own mind.”

Nodding frantically, Zack’s pants opened a little, the y fronts revealing to Cloud the alpha’s dark boxers.

“Of course!” Zack parroted back, “You can make your decisions, Cloud, because you have a mind of your own.” Rubbing his bare upper torso and then arms, as though cold, Zack ruffled his hair for second before he wondered aloud, “I just…I just don’t know, because Sephiroth didn’t end your bond, and I don’t think he wants to.”

Choosing not to comment on the nature of his odd relationship with Sephiroth, Cloud only remained silent, biting down on the tip of his tongue to hold back on his fiery rage. Sephiroth had said a lot of confusing things, and his mind was flying around in circles simply pondering it.

Appearing as though he was also stuck in that loop, Zack painfully orated, “You can’t belong to us both…”

Following in that line of thought, Cloud had to agree as he suggested, “Let’s just discuss this tomorrow. It’s late, and you need to get cleaned up so we can have a small nap and then get back to Midgar.”

Smiling widely, Zack’s entire face lit up at this prospect. “Sure thing, Cloud. Tifa’s probably worried half to death!”

“Yeah…probably…”

……

They stared openly at each other, with Cloud licking his lips and swallowing upon noticing a dark, thin patch of hair running lower towards the base of Zack’s cock.

“…Umm…Cloud?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?” Zack chuckled awkwardly, cheeks turning redder than Cloud’s.

Rummaging through his irksome thoughts hinging only on the side of sexuality and seduction, Cloud forcefully tore his eyes off Zack’s toned body, trying not to picture him naked. Something was clearly wrong with himself to be thinking of sex at a time like this, so he figured it was best to leave.

Shifting himself toward the door, as it gave out a solid squeak when Cloud’s back and shoulders bumped it further open, the sound roused Cloud from his vain imaginings and dreams. Snapping to attention, he cursed himself for almost channeling and telegraphing his thoughts.

He must’ve looked like such a damn fool…

Bowing, he hurriedly ran out of the bathroom as he shouted at Zack, “Err, just shower, and we’ll figure out what to do, later, okay?”

The door slammed on Zack’s face, though it didn’t banish the alpha’s semi-confused facial expressions out of Cloud’s mind as he’d foolishly hoped would happen.

;--~!~--;

Cloud sensed the internal heat rising and bubbling within himself, just below the surface. It couldn’t and wouldn’t be contained for much longer. No matter how hard he’d tried to focus enough to take his mind off how alluring and enticing Zack looked without his sweater concealing his tight abs, his wondrous body, and his majestic form, it all ended in failure.

Zack oozed masculinity and the dominance of a highly desired alpha, and since their reunion, Cloud wasn’t able to prevent himself from thinking highly seductive, sexual, and intimate thoughts regarding Zack. Their last kiss had been quite intense, and not in the least disappointing, though the emotional and psychological situation hadn’t been ideal.

Was it ideal, now?

Mind teeming with quite the voracious yearnings for Zack, Cloud soon felt his pants tightening in the front, and his lower back and hips soon began aching. He’d felt this sort of a pain, before, and it was accompanied by the constant need to be filled and become one with an alpha…

Was he in heat?

Hoping he wasn’t, Cloud tried to head back upstairs to the bathroom to relieve himself of his slickness and erection. Praying that Zack was through with his bath, as Cloud approached the steamy room, right on cue, before his fingers could touch the doorknob, it turned. The door pushed open, and all too quickly, Cloud nudged Zack accidentally.

Though Zack had shut the water off long ago, his body dripped with it, and his hair was only partially dry. He’d thankfully slipped back into his pants, but Cloud wanted them off.

Both young men gaped at each other in shock. Sputtering back and forth openly, a mute Cloud and speechless Zack seemed not to know how to react. They were caught in an awkward place, especially with Zack’s mostly half-nude form, and Cloud’s uncomfortable heat glowering.

Suddenly, Zack’s curious eyes fell to Cloud’s erection, and as he took in the view of his omega wanting him and being no doubt affected by his form, something possessive and dark emerged in Zack’s mako-infused eyeballs.

Desire…Zack channeled that he desired only Cloud, and responding to his alpha, Cloud dipped his head as he submissively let out a needy, high-pitched whine. It was inviting enough as it was primordial. An alpha’s scent mixed with an omega’s, and soon, with their pheromones floating and wafting in the air, the musk of pre-sex tugged the young men closer.

In that single instant it took for Cloud’s eyes to wander down to lewdly gape at Zack’s mostly nude body, Zack dove right at Cloud, passion in his mako-colored eyes beaming forth as well.

Both young men didn’t speak; in the space of a heartbeat, they were in each other’s arms, their hungry mouths locked together in furious battle, while wandering hands began tearing at buttons and ripping through cotton. With a flutter, Cloud’s shirt and pants already lay just at the shiny bathroom floor, and both men tumbled upon it together, wrestling furiously until they’d removed all but the most intimate of their apparel.

Cloud knew that whatever he’d started with Zack wouldn’t be easily forgotten. Perhaps Sephiroth’s touch could abate his heat, though only momentarily. Cloud never wanted to even think of someone like Sephiroth now that Zack was touching him in the most delightful ways.

The aroused omega shivered as the cool wind touched his naked skin, and moaned when Zack’s warm lips followed, leaving a trail of burning kisses from Cloud’s jaw down to his collarbone. Rolling his omega over on his back, Zack laid claim to Cloud’s throat with savage bites, though he purposefully avoided the left side.

While Cloud mewled and writhed on their heap of clothes, Zack’s long fingers tore at his partner’s underwear. Immediately, Cloud felt the chill of the early spring night streaming in from the window upon his most sensitive areas, which swelled into Zack’s grip like a cat into a caress.

Zack bit Cloud on his shoulder as he freed him of his last garment, the alpha’s warm fingers closing upon his already hardened member. Swiftly and hungrily, their mouths found each other again, while tongues wrestled fiercely as the alpha and omega fondled and explored each other with questing fingers. Soon, their passionate kiss broke again, as Zack savaged his partner’s neck with fervent love-bites, trailing down Cloud’s chest to his toned abdomen. Without needing to utter a word, Zack understood his intent immediately and steered his hips toward himself, eyes devouring every inch of Cloud’s deliciously exposed skin.

Lips and mouth wandering, Zack soon nuzzled the area between his partner’s spread legs, inhaling deeply and savouring the heady aroma of his musk as Cloud practically straddled his face.

On the brink of losing control, Cloud gasped aloud as he felt his own urgent flesh suddenly surrounded by warm lips, a nimble tongue wrapping around his throbbing length with greedy abandon. The golden-haired omega was truly done for, especially when Zack was set on swallowing him so voraciously.

Zack abandoned all attempts to take his time, instead, gulping his lover’s entire shaft in one swift motion, sucking him for dear life as he feasted upon Cloud. Without anything holding himself back, Zack opened his mouth wider for Cloud as his throat received the length of his omega’s cock.

After a few motions that could only be described as Zack’s warm mouth sweetly sucking and pulling on the tip of Cloud’s cock, the omega truly began weeping. Just as Cloud felt his climax nearing, however, he pulled away, leaning up before Zack’s shoulder and smiling down at the handsome alpha.

While returning the loving smile, Zack reached up and touched Cloud’s left cheek. Creeping back, as Cloud peered at him, Zack managed to produce a small bottle of unscented shower gel, showing it to his eager lover with a wordless question.

The cap popped open, and Cloud nodded, licking his swollen lips. Zack never took his eyes off Cloud while he dipped two fingers liberally into the bottle, fully making all his intentions clear to his passionate omega.

Grinning, Cloud gently laid back and spread his legs in tacit invitation.

Carefully, Zack poured a measure of the oil over Cloud’s hole, making sure the omega was slick and ready before he slid a finger in, just to test things out. Cloud adjusted well, soon encouraging Zack to hurry on and begin stretching by adding another oiled finger.

Obediently, after doing so at his own pace, Zack then began situating himself between Cloud’s legs. Agonizingly slowly, he greased first the omega’s twitching hole once more, then began teasing Cloud’s throbbing erection, applying equal attention to each in turn. Observing him intently, Cloud was rather surprised when Zack seemed as though he was in no mood to ravage him as Sephiroth had.

On the contrary, Zack was everything Sephiroth failed to be in a lover. Gentle and attentive, Zack made perfectly certain to slicken Cloud’s entrance as well as his hardness, no doubt wanting to bring pleasure to all erogenous zones in equal measure.

Seeing Cloud’s confusion, Zack then paused and leaned forward to steal a kiss from the omega’s sweet lips. Then, as he draped Cloud’s right leg up over his shoulder, he spread the left one, out, moving both limbs apart enough as he dipped himself on his palms. Bracing his weight on them, Zack craned forward closely to bestow a chaste kiss upon Cloud’s forehead.

Just as Cloud began wondering why they’d waited so long to do this, something warm and thicker than two fingers eased the way into his body. It was antagonizing in its own way, though not as painful and blinding as when Sephiroth had penetrated him.

Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Cloud groaned aloud as his hot flesh yielded to Zack, the omega’s body encasing the alpha completely as he sank deeper inside him. Then, just as slowly as he had taken Cloud, Zack rose again, nuzzling and kissing Cloud’s neck.

Inundated with too much pleasure smacking into his brain and senses, Cloud began clamping his muscles shut so that his body pulled along Zack’s length as he released it from his omega’s hole. Sliding out enough, Zack then thrust upwards again, but he rose completely off Cloud, and instead re-positioned himself with one leg in between Cloud’s, raising his strong hips with a potent move.

In a flash, the tip of his desire was at Cloud’s puckered entrance, and the omega gladly surrendered to his partner, willing his muscles relaxed for him as he invaded with the speed of a glacier. Inching himself inside Cloud, Zack seemed like he knew what he was doing. He was truly making Cloud beg and ache for his penetration, leaving his omega panting and breathlessly writhing in his own tears and sweat.

In vain, Cloud brought his hips up to greet his alpha’s entry, only to find Zack’s steely grasp pressing down upon his body so that he alone might time this motion. Far too gone in his heady lust, Cloud resigned himself to letting Zack set and find the tempo.

Willingly, Zack pushed in and out of Cloud’s yearning flesh at such a drawn-out pace that both young men nearly fainted from the overwhelming desire. Erratic in their movements, they hardly refrained from nipping at each other’s lips, tongues sliding against each other, much like Zack’s hand sliding and flying up and down his lover’s erection.

Cloud went insane as Zack filled him inch by inch, advancing with the force of a tidal wave until he’d buried himself to the hilt. The alpha’s welcomingly thick length was so present inside his omega that Cloud felt his breath expelled with the pulsing of the veins upon his shaft. Zack knew how to squeeze and tug at him, wrenching out cries of want from his throat greedily.

Drawn to Cloud immensely, Zack leaned forward, kissing the omega’s tender lips softly as his withdrawal began its snail’s pace to the accompaniment of Cloud’s steady groans. Wanting to return the pleasure he was on the receiving end of, Cloud squeezed his lover’s shaft with his inner muscles as Zack pulled out, bracing himself for another thrust.

Instead of pounding away selfishly as Sephiroth had, Zack once more settled himself into Cloud. The length of his hardness was welcome, this time allowing him to slide inside his partner slightly faster.

Fingers pressing into Zack’s deltoid muscles, Cloud was pleasantly surprised when Zack suddenly began hammering away at his body. Zack hungrily repeated his motions, riding up and down through the waves of his desire some three or four times before shifting up on his knees. Cradling Cloud’s body with a hand, he hoisted the smaller male onto his thighs, impaling the omega once more with his own manhood.

Lovingly, Zack gave Cloud’s shuddering flesh several good long thrusts from tip to hilt before withdrawing completely for a moment. Drawing it out and teasing his omega, he finally caved in when Cloud mewled and began wildly riding his lover’s cock.

With Cloud now dictating the speed and motions, Zack only leaned back as he took to stroking Cloud’s now-weeping erection until the blond couldn’t take it much longer as he sobbed weakly against his alpha’s neck.

Neither of them could have lasted much longer, and it only took a few more cycles of their powerful exertions before they could stand it no longer; the next time Zack thrust into Cloud, the lean male gripped onto his buttocks and held him inside his body. Milking his alpha’s climax from him with the contortions of his inner passage, Cloud wailed and shuddered in the little death.

A moment later, Zack’s hand wrenched whatever he could from Cloud, and the omega experienced his own release mere seconds following Zack’s. Their cries and satiated moans bounced off the bathroom walls, though there wasn’t any room for shyness, at the moment.

Riding the last of it through, the alpha and omega clung to each other desperately, trembling and shivering in the aftermath as they felt the traces of the waves of utter pleasure and joy sweeping out of themselves.

For a long time, they simply lay there, trembling and panting in each other’s arms, their mouths pressed firmly together, shoulders heaving as they gradually recovered from the shock.

Blinking up at the ceiling, Cloud was only dimly aware of Zack carefully sliding out and away from him as he took to wrapping his muscular arms about Cloud. Cradling and cuddling his omega, he soon fell into a soft slumber, never releasing Cloud through the night.

But even as they lay serenely in languid bliss, Cloud cracked open an eye. His treacherous mind could not resist but call up a thousand insecurities to haunt himself as he looked up and pictured Sephiroth’s piercing emerald eyes scowling down at them.

Shaking, the young warrior dreaded the inevitable end of this state of perfection, knowing that such happiness could not last, that Sephiroth perhaps was—

No…just as the thought had flown into his head, Cloud cast it aside, nuzzling Zack closer as he drowned himself in the alpha’s warm and alluring scent. He would rather die than ever think of Sephiroth, again.

;--~!~--;

The following two weeks after Cloud and Zack had returned to Midgar and settled back in their shared home, things truly seemed like they were returning to normal. The old routines, the quotidian way of life that was all Cloud had ever known welcomed him with full arms.

Zack seemed thrilled since they were now closer, and he was even more inspired than ever to begin renovations around the house, redecorating with Cloud for fun and a unique way to pass time.

Whenever Cloud had some spare time on his hands, he would train young ones like Denzel and Marlene how to engage in combat, safely, and he would afterwards play with them until they were all tuckered out.

Things truly were beautiful and peaceful, and without Sephiroth in the picture, Cloud felt confidently enough that they were going to start a life, together. Zack was proving to be more and more reliable, crafty, eager to work, and he was great with kids, too.

The lovely image was painting itself, practically, and Cloud was there to enjoy it without a care weighing on his shoulders to smother himself.

…..

At least, it’d all seemed wonderful and heavenly, right until Cloud’s next heat hit him rather unexpectedly. Chasing down Tifa, the male omega found a suppressant from her, but it did the exact opposite. Rather than abolishing and banishing his heat, the suppressant made it a lot worse.

Cloud felt as though he were roasting alive. Anything he touched seemed to cause his skin irritation, at least to his own mind. Physically, there were no marks, no scars, and no ailments. It seemed to all be in his head as he stripped himself of his clothes, trying to seek out a source of comfort and relief.

When had his heats been this intense?! He couldn’t ever recall them being so potent that he’d wanted to seek out death as a suitable option rather than suffering interminably!

Nothing helped, either. Any regular method the omega tried failed almost instantly. Showering in icy cold water only caused him to writhe around in pain, feeling himself growing wetter and slicker. Assuming that he needed his alpha, Cloud waited until Zack came home from working in the fields and mines, attacking him the moment he walked in through the open door.

No words were exchanged as Zack happily gave Cloud whatever he wanted. Together, they’d had sex at least seven times before Zack felt worn out and weakened. Cloud was insatiable, and he didn’t seem to be satisfied with anything. Clawing at himself, he raked his fingernails up towards his left bitemark, feverishly touching it as he whined and panted.

Cloud only knew one word, which he repeated to no end while Zack observed him in pure astonishment.

“More…more…more…more…”

At his wit’s end, Zack eventually tossed pride right out the window. Bundling Cloud up in a thick blanket, though he made sure not to drag him outside out of a fear of him being attacked, Zack hurriedly called upon Marle. Inviting her over to the house so she could study Cloud closely, he hoped and prayed that the healer within Marle would be able to provide some answers for the strange anomaly the omega had abruptly and randomly been struck with.

The homeopathic practitioner of the healing arts entered their abode, gasping once she caught Cloud in a stuffy room. The inexperienced omega was writhing and gasping as sweat ran off his flesh nonstop.

Equally as frightened and confused, Zack held a hand over his nose as he checked whether the windows were shut.

Marle’s eyes bugged out as she wheezed quizzically, “What have you done to him?!”

“Nothing,” Zack hissed, waving a free hand around the room to create fresh air. “He’s been like this for a while. Nothing I do helps! He’s just giving off a lot of pheromones, and he’s getting worse!”

Marle dove in for a closer, more serious examination. Kneeling by the bedside, she gently touched Cloud’s wet skin and let out a shocked noise. Checking him all over, she finally tilted his head to the right, peering over him as she focused on the inflamed bitemark Sephiroth had left behind weeks ago.

The moment the red mark was exposed to the air, Cloud’s hips rose, and he began wailing as he thrashed about from side to side. Limbs flailing wildly, the uncontrolled omega nearly knocked Marle back as he squirmed violently without warning. Zack held tightly onto Cloud’s upper torso, trying to press him back down onto the bed before he harmed himself.

As Cloud fought against his grip, Zack desperately cried out to Marle, “What’s going on?! What can I do for him?!”

Still studying the bitemark on the back of the left part of Cloud’s neck, Marle inquired, “Did you bite him?”

Irefully, Zack snapped, “No. That was another son of a bitch.”

Color draining from her face, Marle softly elucidated as her hands shook, “That mark…it’s…it’s on the left side…”

Cluelessly, Zack rolled his eyes. “Yeah? And?”

Rounding on him aggressively, Marle shouted potently, “Zack, whichever alpha bit him there has the most control over Cloud!” Waving her hands, Marle supplied, “That’s the alpha Cloud needs and wants! The mark is on the left side of his neck, and the alpha’s venom is pouring and pumping through his veins!”

Slowly catching on, Zack also turned a sickly, nauseous pale as he cringed at the thought of what Marle was suggesting. Holding Cloud’s hands down harder, he gritted his teeth as he deeply growled, “Are you implying that I have to sit back and allow Cloud to sleep with this alpha, Marle?!”

Before she could reply, Zack wildly shook his head, embracing Cloud protectively in his own hold as he angrily and stubbornly clipped out, “No. No. Over my dead body! Cloud’s mine, and I’m not going to allow another to touch him!”

Equally as disgusted, Marle’s nose turned up at the words, her eyes wrinkled, and her brow creased. Shaking her head, she only asked one question which when voiced as calmly and seriously as it’d come through, seriously put fresh doubts and alarms in Zack’s confused psyche.

“Zack, do you want Cloud to die?”

As the idea and horrible thought of it settled into his fiery conscience, Zack gave out a guttural snarl. “No. I’d rather die all over again if it meant saving Cloud.” Protectively, he drew Cloud closer, and the omega began panting as he tossed and turned over his sheets.

Dejectedly, Marle stated, “I knew that would be your answer. No one is doubtful of your intentions, Zack, but you must seek out this alpha, for if he doesn’t unite with Cloud in less than a day, then I’m afraid Cloud’s condition will worsen, and he’ll be above and beyond all help.”

;--~!~--;

The moon was hidden far out of view the night Zack fled deeply into the woods, waiting in the exact same spot Cloud stated he’d first seen Sephiroth. Zack’s inquisitive eyes scoured the cloistered area and vegetation, but Sephiroth wasn’t to be seen anywhere.

Frustration swarmed and overpowered all of Zack’s logical processes and senses, and he gritted his teeth as he snarled at the open air, “I know you’re here somewhere, you sick bastard! Come on out to gloat!”

……

The wind howled as his answer, and the branches and tops of trees swayed. Wood creaked and groaned, while somewhere, a frog croaked. Every time the wind breezed by, ruffling Zack’s unruly, dark hair, it also pushed aside blades of grass. The rustling sounds didn’t soothe or still the desperation churning in the young man’s veins, and he inhaled as he turned about in a small circle.

Brows furrowed when he looked up to the sky, Zack stretched an arm out. He’d always possessed heightened abilities and sensations, and his skin now tingled in the way that alerted himself to something approaching. It was either danger, or a storm…

Palm facing the sky, as Zack leaned up on his toes, his brows knotted while his ears hearkened strongly and acutely to any sound the forest created. As the earth trembled beneath his feet, Zack thought he heard what sounded closely like the rustling of fabric inching and breezing past his ears…

A glimmer of light bounced up in the trees, and as it did, Zack’s palms turned cold and clammy. In a heartbeat, as he snatched his hand away and rolled backwards, the tree leaves and branches parted, as Sephiroth dove right for Zack, wing jutting out like a weapon.

Masamune singing and twanging for blood, as the long blade sank into the soil to the right of Zack’s boot, the younger warrior gulped as he fell to his knees and bowed in a surrender.

“Wait! Wait!”

Sephiroth didn’t seem to have heard his cries, at first. Swinging ferociously, with his sword and wing equipped for battle, he used the appendage to blast Zack off his feet, the potent stream of wind shoving the alpha onto his side as he snarled.

“WAIT!”

Murderous eyes landing spitefully on his crumpled form, Sephiroth didn’t even lower his weapon as he shouted fervidly, “Why would I show mercy, now? You’re the fool, having come back here!”

As the pale-headed alpha tried descending on Zack, the agile warrior cried out sharply, “I’m not here for me; I’m here because Cloud needs you!”

While it pained Zack to ever admit that aloud, Sephiroth seemed stunned. Astonished as he could be, the alpha lowered his weapon a few inches, though traces of doubt still caked over his handsome features.

Hesitantly, Sephiroth slowly spoke, “Cloud…needs…me?”

Disgusted with that notion, Zack gave out a curt half-nod. “I hate it, but you did this to him. You bit him on the most sensitive side of his body, and since you’re an asshole and won’t let him go, right now, he needs you.”

Snorting as he set his Masamune down even more, though his posture wasn’t at ease, Sephiroth snidely inquired, “And you’re complacent and accepting of this? Knowing that I’m to be—”

“Of course I’m not ‘accepting’ of it!” Zack spewed in vitriol, eyes frenzied and furious. Brushing dirt off his clothes as he stood to his proper height, he looked away from Sephiroth as he finished, “I hate the thought of anyone else touching Cloud, especially someone as despicable as _you,_ but he’s going to die, otherwise.”

Head tilted, Sephiroth plainly stated, “He’s in heat.”

Ready to tear him apart, Zack orated gruffly with a deadly gleam in his eyes, “You sadistic animal. You knew what you were doing to him, and you won’t even release him?!”

Unerringly, Sephiroth proclaimed, “I will not. I was intending to make him mine, alone, but then you had to go poking your nose into it.”

Pounding a hand over his own strong chest, Zack mightily bellowed, “I was with Cloud first! I know more about him than you ever will, and you expect me to give him to you so freely?”

Clenching his teeth tightly so much that his jaw seemed rigid and stiff, Sephiroth groused, “You’re the unwanted, odd one out, yet you’ve come here begging for my assistance?”

“Can’t believe I’m asking this!” Nodding, though he didn’t wish to acknowledge it any further, Zack quickly asked as his voice increased in volume, “Will you help us?”

Fingers coiling around his Masamune, a sickly, sinister smile painted the way effortlessly onto Sephiroth’s lips. He truly seemed to be enjoying himself as he bowed, wing extended mightily, still.

“Believe me, Mr. Fair, nothing would give me greater pleasure.”

Zack wanted nothing more than to wipe the self-satisfied grin off Sephiroth’s face, but for Cloud’s sake, he pushed that thought down, instead, turning to lead Sephiroth out of the dark forest.


	9. Strange and Perilous Things

Zack made sure no one was awake in the slums of a broken Sector 7 before he snuck Sephiroth right up to his and Cloud’s home. Marle was already in bed next door, thankfully, and Sephiroth created not even a sound as he stood next to Zack on the front porch, merely waiting for Zack to invite him inside.

The door unlocked and swung open, and as it did, a potently raw blast of omega pheromones in the peak of a heat nearly rendered both alphas unconscious.

Covering his nose with a hand, Sephiroth’s face came through distorted and muffled. “This is…this is…”

Assenting, Zack squinted as he ascended the stairs. “Yeah, I know, and it gets worse if you go upstairs.”

They both knew Cloud was definitely in heat. The door to the bedroom practically oozed the heat pheromones, driving both alphas up the walls. Zack eventually managed to open the door, stepping back as he held both clenched fists at his sides and begged himself to remain as calm as one could be in such a lowly situation.

Glaring into the room, Sephiroth’s eyes widened, while his slitted pupils even seemed to dilate. Practically salivating over the rush of the scent of a ripe omega in heat, Sephiroth was beginning to amble into the room, when Zack’s extended arm prevented him from crossing over the threshold.

Stopping in his tracks, Sephiroth turned and glared at Zack. Meeting his gaze just as angrily, Zack pushed out with contempt, “Before you get any funny ideas in your stupid head, I want you to give this to Cloud, first.”

Zack dug into his pocket and produced a small pill, shoving it forcefully into Sephiroth’s palm.

Gaping at the pale, round item, Sephiroth asked, “What is this?”

“A contraceptive, you moron,” Zack answered hatefully. Nodding over at Cloud, his nostrils flared as he spitefully added, “I don’t need trouble, and neither does Cloud. We don’t need you getting him pregnant in the middle of all this.”

Understanding, though not too pleased, Sephiroth clenched the pill, fingers winding into his palm as he tightened it, perhaps to crush the small object. “I’ll see to it that it’s done.”

Zack’s eyes traced Sephiroth’s back as the taller alpha swaggered into the room, his posture far too confident and overwhelming. Cloud seemed to immediately sense Sephiroth’s presence in the room, and although he’d been mostly unconscious, now, he was wide awake and alert as he struggled against the small ropes Zack and Marle had used to tie him to the bed with.

Practically drooling and purring as his weary eyes feasted on Sephiroth’s form, Cloud’s tongue lolled out as he panted desperately, “Want…Sephiroth…Sephiroth!”

Zack grunted as he resisted the urge to break something. Instead, he stepped backwards as he demanded authoritatively, “Just hurry the hell up; this is disgusting enough as it is, and remember, it only happens once!”

When Sephiroth began undoing the straps of his uniform, unbuckling the belt holding the side of it together in sheer silence, Zack stomped a foot onto the floor as he cantankerously snarled and sneered.

“I said, this is just a one-time thing! Do you understand me, you perverted jerk?!”

Rolling his eyes at how vexed Zack’s voice sounded as it rang out everywhere, Sephiroth answered stiffly, “I understood. Now, stop your shouting.”

A gloved hand darted out, and Sephiroth began caressing Cloud’s feverish face. Upon being touched in such an intimate way, Cloud nuzzled and nestled his face into Sephiroth’s hand, purring and cooing in delight.

Zack didn’t move from his spot at the doorway as he sternly barked, “Hurry up and give him that pill, Sephiroth.”

Turning over his shoulder and scowling, Sephiroth’s eyes questioned Zack plenty, but the younger alpha refused to back down and be intimidated.

“I’m not going to leave until I’ve seen for my own eyes that you gave him the pill and that he ingested it.” Scoffing, Zack expounded coldly, “I don’t trust you, Sephiroth.”

Apprehensively, Sephiroth took to shredding off his gloves, tossing them to the floor. Eyes on Cloud, he then placed his fingers against the omega’s carotid artery. It took a minute, but eventually, he felt a faint thrum. Cloud wheezed at him, fingers curling as he fought against his bindings, mewling and sobbing as he drowned himself in his own nature.

Holding Cloud’s chin in his right hand, Sephiroth snatched the pill off the edge of the bed, dipping Cloud’s head up and forcing his jaw to open. Hissing at him, Cloud’s eyes darkened, but he allowed Sephiroth to drop the pill into his mouth, tongue scooping it up. Sephiroth then leaned over, grabbing a glass of water perched on a small table as he pressed it against the omega’s lips. With care, he moved the glass and trickled water into Cloud’s mouth, but the omega began sputtering.

From the doorway, Zack shouted, “The whole thing! He can’t spit it out, you idiot—”

Not caring to sit there and listen to Zack’s barbed comments, Sephiroth pressed his mouth over Cloud’s, fully intending to force his tongue inside Cloud’s mouth in order to trick the omega into a kiss so he’d swallow the pill. It was a clever maneuver at also making Zack jealous enough to shut the hell up, which encouraged Sephiroth to put his all into it as he tenderly stroked Cloud’s cheeks while gobbling up the sounds flowing sweetly from his mouth.

Drawing back, he then downed more water, slanting his mouth over Cloud’s and helping the delirious omega drink. He was rewarded with a soft intake of breath and a faint moan, and Sephiroth swallowed the sounds as he felt Zack’s eyes shooting heated and hateful lasers into his back.

The floorboards groaned as Zack inched away, slowly beginning to close the door while his entire face turned beet red in total mortification.

Zealously, Sephiroth gazed at him as he whispered, “Where are you going?”

Weakly and in defeat, Zack replied, “I’m going out. I don’t want to hear you two having sex, so please keep it down, at least for the people who live around the area.”

As the door shut, and as Zack forced the crude image of Sephiroth taking his uniform off as he swooped down onto Cloud, the raven-haired warrior covered his eyes with his hands, rubbing his sore, burning eyes as he shook his head in total dismay and misery.

“This is all for Cloud…this is to save Cloud…this is only for Cloud…”

He was never able to properly convince himself, in the end.

;--~!~--;

Now that they were alone, Sephiroth took his time to undress, only undoing one of the bindings around Cloud’s wrist. As the omega’s limb had been freed, he began attacking Sephiroth’s pants, tugging them down eagerly as he repeated the alpha’s name as though it were a holy prayer.

“Sephiroth…Sephiroth…need…Sephiroth…want….”

Though the limit in vocabulary was concerning as Cloud’s entire body turned sweaty and red, Sephiroth calmly fetched another glass of water, gently looming over the omega as he presented the cup to him.

“Drink,” Sephiroth encouraged, letting the water flow slowly into Cloud’s gaping mouth. At first, it only spilled out again; Cloud stubbornly didn’t swallow. But after a few seconds, he managed to down a little and, recognizing what it was, then gulped at it, gagging and choking.

Stepping back, eyes studying Cloud as carefully as possible in the dim light, Sephiroth sighed as he began stepping out of his pants, grateful that Cloud had at least unzipped them and done half the job. Brushing his clothes aside, now that he was almost completely nude, save for his dark underwear, he climbed onto the mattress and began undoing the knot on Cloud’s single, bound limb.

Once the rope fell away from his wrist, Cloud hissed as he looped both arms about Sephiroth’s neck, tugging the larger male onto his own form. Legs knew what to do, and Cloud wrapped them around Sephiroth’s waist, strongly clutching at the alpha as he whined and spewed on pure nonsense.

In the throes of it all, as Sephiroth tried inching back to push his underwear off, Cloud stuck to him like he’d been glued there. Both the omega and alpha almost fell off the bed as Sephiroth tried placing a distance between their bodies.

Dislodged for the moment, Cloud almost fell. Sephiroth reached him before he hit the floor, cradling the younger male’s body against his own. Uncontrolled muscular tremors coursed through Cloud from their nearness, and he gasped painfully for air, as if he could never draw in enough.

Sephiroth wondered just how long he’d been in here, and how long it would have been before the life completely ran out of the nude omega’s lungs.

When Cloud let out a high-pitched whine, wanting Sephiroth to hurry on and touch him, the alpha only hushed him. “It’s okay, Cloud. It’s okay. I’m here, now. Nothing to worry about now. You just take it easy,” Sephiroth soothed. “Drink some more, but slow down, okay?”

Gazing at him through half-hooded eyelids, Cloud faintly nodded, and gradually consumed the rest of the contents. He lay, panting and trembling in Sephiroth’s muscly arms. After a several minutes, he attempted to speak.

“We can talk later. I’ll tell you everything you wish to know. But we don’t have to do it now. No explanations until you’re taken care of and safe, Cloud.”

Sephiroth’s voice seemed to do wonders on the omega, and he already began licking and kissing every inch of Sephiroth’s chest and stomach as he could reach.

Leaning back on the bed, Sephiroth gazed fondly at the golden-haired omega, caressing his hair and skull as he softly panted. “Talk can wait, but you can’t. Okay?” Sephiroth half-ordered, half-suggested.

He was a little surprised at Cloud’s simple, silent acquiescence. It spoke volumes about his condition, and he only began grinding himself over Sephiroth’s lap. The position was awkward as ever, but with their sweat-slicked bodies, the sensations were sheer rapture.

Grabbing hold over Cloud’s thighs, Sephiroth shifted them both so that his back was resting against a wall, while Cloud flew on top of him. Nestling in the alpha’s lap, with this change in positioning, Cloud’s cock slid and poked into Sephiroth’s lower abdomen, while the alpha’s larger, thicker one prodded against the insides of Cloud’s thighs.

Eagerly awaiting more, Cloud whined, trying to grab Sephiroth’s tumescent arousal in his hand. Though he was fumbling, eventually, he held the tumid flesh, trying to impale himself onto it as he sat down over Sephiroth’s lap.

Growling and then breaking out into a small cough of astonishment, Sephiroth, completely taken aback by the level of forwardness and courage, jutted his arm between their chests as he rasped, “Wait, Cloud, just hang on!”

Although Sephiroth was quite stolid and stern, Cloud never stilled. He cocked his head and seemed to sniff the air. As he sniffed again, he then turned to look at Sephiroth, regarding him intently.

That one look alone was far too dangerous and insanely erotic for Sephiroth to handle. Losing control, he held onto the back of Cloud’s head, drawing him closer as he licked at the bitemark he’d gifted the omega with.

Eyes shutting tightly as he embraced a mewling Cloud, Sephiroth then bit his junior’s earlobe, feeling the icy cool of Cloud’s left piercing. Sighing ardently, Sephiroth whispered, “If only this wasn’t for temporary satisfaction, Cloud…if only you’d become my bride.”

Not at all ‘grounded’ in reality, Cloud only purred, rubbing himself all over Sephiroth, much like a cat seeking attention and warmth.

Eyeing Cloud closely, Sephiroth could swear he saw a hint of what might have been a brief smile on the omega’s lips. Relief washed over the older warrior, both because Cloud felt well enough to appreciate the words, even though he likely didn’t fully comprehend their true value, and because the omega demonstrated no hint of censure at what he’d done.

Regret swarming and overpowering in his voice, Sephiroth denigrated Cloud, “You’re still going to choose him over me, aren’t you?” Scorn ran too high within himself as he denunciated the omega further. “I’m just the toy in this, aren’t I?”

Cloud only beamed at him, pressing his lips against Sephiroth’s ear as he then dipped his tongue inside the shell of the body part. Awake, now, Sephiroth didn’t know what the hell he was talking about; then he realized that Cloud’s erection was pressed tantalizingly against his own, and he lost it. The ultra-reserved, always in control Cloud Strife who’d previously been pushing him away, definitely wanted this.

That realization put the kettle on to boil, as his keepers used to say. With no further interest in conversation, Sephiroth deeply growled as he firmly gripped and rolled Cloud onto his back. His hands tried to touch everywhere at once: hair, face, chest, and belly, craving the sensory connection. He knew he was probably pretty clumsy in his eagerness, but he didn’t care. If he couldn’t quite kiss Cloud on the mouth so deeply with a tongue added, he didn’t feel shy about using his mouth elsewhere.

It seemed he didn’t need to hold back and ponder it for long. Cloud reared up, mouth slanting over Sephiroth’s as he played with the alpha’s long, straight hair.

Eyes half open during their kiss, Sephiroth felt his heart pumping faster and faster as Cloud kissed him as though his life depended on it. He couldn’t get enough of touching, stroking and tasting the responsive body beneath his own. The fever hot, damp feel of smooth, soft skin beneath his fingers made him dizzy, and he didn’t understand how Cloud was even summoning this source of power.

Sephiroth only knew he wanted more, even though he had no right, no say…

As if Cloud miraculously read his mind, the smaller male rolled them over so Sephiroth was flatly on his back. Soundly kissing the alpha, Cloud then nudged the older male to revert to his initial position with his back to the wall.

Baffled to the fullest extent, Sephiroth obeyed. The moment he’d settled, the lean body of the omega arced up to meet his, their cocks sliding slick and hot between their thighs. The sensation was alien, yet welcoming, somehow, as if Sephiroth’s body had known it before and was only coming home.

Staring at Cloud’s erect nipples standing and poking near his nose, Sephiroth raised a brow coyly, wondering why he’d never taken his time to properly enjoy Cloud’s body during his first coupling with this special, gorgeous omega.

Well…no time like the present…those sensitive buds looked too good to ignore.

Experimentally, Sephiroth gave one nipple a touch of his tongue. In reply, Cloud gasped audibly, guiding the alpha’s head down to his breast. He shivered and moaned softly as the more experienced warrior began to pay serious attention to this new development.

Internally, Sephiroth was both pleased, yet also confused. He’d thought about this…about giving Cloud pleasure…about maybe really turning him on, but in his mind, it was just fantasy. The evidence vibrating in his arms and Cloud’s uninhibited response made him feel totally out of control and yet at the same time, in control in the best sense.

Had sex always been this intriguing and riveting?

Sephiroth didn’t know, for he’d never been with an omega, before. No…not all omegas were like this…Cloud indeed was special…

Adrenaline and the sharp musk of sex in the air drove Sephiroth on. Cloud was now groaning aloud with pleasure, the noises so bombastic and powerful that Sephiroth worried someone would no doubt hear them.

Wanting to take control, Sephiroth nipped and licked a bit lower, sucking at the fine gooseflesh of the flat stomach, tonguing Cloud’s navel. Whatever he’d been doing in the sense of foreplay was rewarding and correct. Cloud reacted beautifully, his breathing coming in shallow gasps, hips twisting in Sephiroth’s grasp.

“You’re making me so damn hot,” Sephiroth blurted, shocking himself. He’d always been one to keep his calm, sangfroid demeanor, yet now, right before Cloud, he was rightfully crumbling.

Cloud didn’t need to say anything. Merely gasping and moaning as he did was plenty enough for Sephiroth.

Mewling, Cloud then reached to touch himself, but Sephiroth swiftly brushed his hand away, replacing it with his own. The pressure was just the right amount; Cloud willingly thrust into the offered hand, gazing up at the alpha with slitted, almost feline eyes, intense in the flush of lust and arousal he was steadily drowning in.

Smirking, Sephiroth realized that he didn’t trust himself to bring Cloud off with his mouth or hand. He’d never imagined doing such a thing, and he didn’t want to fuck it all up at a critical moment. When it came to such an act, he was no expert, and Sephiroth unfortunately knew that. It was just going to happen the old-fashioned way. Thankfully, Cloud hadn’t complained so far, anyway.

Wondering if Cloud would be able to even hear him long enough to understand his words and wishes, Sephiroth softly ventured, “Cloud, get off me for a moment…I just want to check something.”

Whining and pouting when Sephiroth began pushing him back, Cloud refused to budge from his spot. Leaping off the mattress as though it were on fire, Cloud hissed and snarled, quite beastly in his behavior when Sephiroth nudged him quite forcefully to move.

When it became taxing and grating for Sephiroth, he bashed himself against the wall, hooking his hands onto Cloud’s legs and spreading them. Diving between the omega’s legs, he leaned forward with a free hand, gently prying a finger into Cloud’s hole.

Cloud gasped and began clawing at his back, causing Sephiroth to wince as he tried getting a feel for how slick the omega truly was.

“Stop struggling, Cloud; I’ll be done in a moment.”

Crying out in protest, Cloud seemed reluctant to let him go further. As his thighs clamped tightly over Sephiroth’s head, the alpha groaned, falling right over Cloud as he braced himself up on both palms. It was difficult to think of anything rational and sensible with Cloud’s wet, warm opening practically in his face, right in his field of view.

Grinning lewdly, Sephiroth counted to three before he went forth with the evil thought he’d been entertaining in his mind since Cloud had retaliated in such a manner. Boldly, he wedged Cloud’s legs apart, digging right in with his tongue and lips as he lapped away at Cloud’s opening.

Shrieking, Cloud’s hands dug away at Sephiroth’s hair, legs loosening about the alpha’s skull, which had been precisely what Sephiroth had initially wanted. Now, however, his plans changed completely, and all because of how delectable Cloud tasted.

It was truly a remarkably exquisite taste. Sephiroth couldn’t help but indulge as he lapped four more times at Cloud before he regretfully and reluctantly drew away. Though he’d wanted to taste more of what Cloud had to offer, he knew time was short, and he was in no mood to deal with Zack’s temper.

Though Cloud wasn’t patient by any means, he was wet enough for the act of penetration to be over with in a hurry. Sephiroth wanted to take his time and properly enjoy the omega, already dizzy and heady from how wonderfully Cloud smelled and tasted. Anger spiked in his veins as he roughly gripped Cloud, throwing the omega onto his lap, spreading his legs, and then gripping his cock as he slid his erection teasingly over Cloud’s opening.

Cloud soon began chasing after that sensational friction by circling his hips right against Sephiroth’s cock. Choking on his groans, Sephiroth bit his tongue, clenched his fists in impatience, but smiled…almost grinned…encouragingly.

Yes, this omega was too damn good…this was even better than last time…

Sephiroth shifted back, accidentally sitting on a pillow. Hips angled at odd angles, and when he went to reposition himself, Cloud, ever the eager opportunist he was, grabbed onto the alpha’s jutting cock as he settled himself right over Sephiroth. In one downward plunge, Cloud had fully sheathed Sephiroth inside his body, effectively drawing out groans from both himself and the shocked male.

For several seconds, as Sephiroth saw nothing but stars, he almost salivated over Cloud. The omega felt too tight and warm around his cock. Nothing could compare to this…sex with an omega in heat was radiant and divinely erotic, and now that Sephiroth had sampled a taste, he wanted the whole damn thing.

Pushing himself to move as opposed to just sitting there on the verge of exploding already, Sephiroth let Cloud’s cock slide in and out of his hand, propelled by eager, almost desperate hip thrusts. Do-it-yourself wasn’t part of the fantasy, though, and since he seemed to be calling the shots for now, Sephiroth shook his head.

“Hold still,” he ordered the omega quietly when Cloud was already bouncing wildly on his dick like a seasoned professional.

Though he refused, at first, when Sephiroth held onto Cloud, cutting off his motions, the omega agreed to obey with a sigh, and a nod. He kept his eyes on Sephiroth as the experienced alpha began to work his cock. Pumping the member with measured, calculated, yet languid motions, Sephiroth felt bold and confident when Cloud nearly turned to jelly in his hold.

Between his motions, Sephiroth nearly wept for joy as he heard every gasp, every groan, saw every shudder as Cloud’s beautifully enchanting eyes locked onto his own. This was akin to being born again…

Moving erratically, Cloud began bouncing again when Sephiroth failed to keep a hold over his shoulders for long. Soon, the motions turned pleasant for both young men, and Sephiroth knew it was foolish to even ask Cloud to stop. Heat surrounding and sucking in his cock through and through was enticing enough for him to keep his mouth shut, lean back, and only observe as Cloud began doing as he pleased.

For Sephiroth, this was a dream come true. How someone who’d once been so uptight and virginally pure as Cloud Strife could now be riding his cock like this was truly stifling and baffling, but the alpha couldn’t even form the words to pose the question.

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s it,” he crooned, unaware of what the heck he’d even been saying as Cloud’s actions shook the bed and caused it to slam into the wall after a moment.

Hissing, Sephiroth’s head dipped back, exposing his throat to the omega’s sweet, soft kisses and licks.

“Ah, yeah...yes…Cloud…right there…” The realization that his words probably sounded like dialogue from a cheesy, gay porn flick turned Sephiroth on for reasons he didn’t understand. He knew he couldn’t help it with such a damn beauty practically hopping on and off his cock in such a manner.

Exerting himself far more than he should have, Cloud’s entire body was covered with a sheen of sweat, his hair soaked as he mewled and panted anytime he rolled his hips against Sephiroth’s abdomen. There was a look almost of pain in his eyes, as if he couldn’t bear the tension any longer yet knew he had no choice but to endure until the end.

Gradually, Sephiroth stepped up the rhythm of his stroking to match Cloud’s thrusting, his pre-arousal slicked fingers sliding and squeezing with firm purpose. In turn, Cloud grunted softly, not even aware that his hips were again moving in uncontrolled response.

The tip of his own cock began tingling, causing Sephiroth to nearly fall over. He felt the first faint, spasmodic twitching of release beneath his fingers from Cloud, and it was mortifying when he knew he was going to follow, next.

“Give it to me,” he demanded sharply. “Come on, Cloud, give everything you’ve got to me.” He pulled on Cloud’s cock, quickly and almost roughly, only for another few seconds before the omega gave a soft cry and erupted suddenly, spilling over Sephiroth’s fist.

It was much too hot, too wet, and too insane.

The look on Cloud’s face as he came was more than worth it. Sephiroth was in a world of his own awkwardness and lack of confidence as he exploded deeply within Cloud a few seconds later, incapable of erasing the image of Cloud’s orgasmic face from his mind, even though his eyes were tightly shut. It also caused the intensity of his lust to fade into an odd tenderness, especially when Cloud collapsed right against Sephiroth’s broad sternum like a puddle of mush.

Supportive and comforting, Sephiroth held onto Cloud’s cock until it was soft in his hand, stroking the wet hair back from his forehead with his other hand.

Desperation seized himself too quickly, and Sephiroth whispered hotly at Cloud, “I’m good for you, right, Cloud? We’ve got a good thing going, we can—”

He’d only been interrupted when Cloud grabbed onto his cheeks, bringing their faces flush together as he mashed their lips and mouths onto each other, kissing Sephiroth until he had nothing left to say.

Yes, Zack Fair indeed was a lucky guy.

;--~!~--;

A turgid, stilted cry rang outside in the night as Zack stood next to an old materia and weapons shop which had closed for the night. He was far out into the slums, his journey having begun the moment he exited the house, right until he nearly smacked his head on the low-hanging sign glowing red and blue.

He didn’t even know for how long he’d been walking, but it had to have been a great period of time. So much the better. The last thing he needed was to think about what Sephiroth and Cloud were doing, which infuriated him and made him sick to his guts.

Not many denizens of the slums were out and about, thankfully. Zack was in no mood to answer a million questions regarding where Cloud was, if they were still arguing, and how things were looking for their future. People were too nosy here, and though their intentions were pure, their methods were too much on the side of prying.

As it happened, Zack needed a damn drink to keep his irritated, jealous feelings as far detached from how Cloud had reacted when Sephiroth had reconnected with him.

Their meeting with the senior, ex-SOLDIER had given Zack quite an odd feeling. He hadn’t stopped to think about it then in the moment, but he realized later that Cloud and the infamously known warrior had been deeply taken with each other. It was more than mere heat talking. Hormones had nothing to do with Cloud purposefully seeking Sephiroth out and sharing an intimate moment with the older alpha when he should’ve been reserving that for Zack.

Weren’t they the ones in a relationship deciding on a future together? What was Sephiroth’s place in here, now?

From what Zack was able to see, Sephiroth definitely seemed like his boyfriend’s type. He hadn’t wanted to ponder about why in the hell he was even wondering about Cloud and what his ‘type’ might be, either. Normal people in normal relationships never had to suffer through such ordeals. None of this was normal at all, and it left Zack feeling totally trapped.

He’d recognized the feeling belatedly as jealousy. Was he crazy to feel such a way? Not entirely. He loved and cherished Cloud with all his heart, and he’d only wanted to be exclusively with Cloud. Now, due to a life and death matter, he had to sit here in the middle of the cold night, while someone else was having their way with _his_ lover.

It wasn’t right. Zack cursed both himself and Sephiroth for landing them in this despicable situation, and he soon began resenting his entire relationship with Cloud. He hadn’t asked for this. As supportive of Cloud as he was, he didn’t deserve this.

Was he also crazy to resent Cloud?

Yes, he probably was, especially if his first thought was to get back at both Cloud and Sephiroth by denying them of what they were currently up to. Perhaps it was in his right to mock and expose them for all of Midgar to witness and gossip over, but at the end of the day, Zack knew he could never bring himself to commit such a deed.

Love was responsible for all this; he loved Cloud so foolishly and blindly, which was why he’d been stuck in this filthy mess to begin with. For love, Zack was willing to sacrifice, same way Aerith had sacrificed for him because she loved him so dearly.

Slowly, with sidelong glances, Zack noticed a few citizens out for a late-night stroll with their pets. A couple waved at him as he awkwardly and stiffly waved back, ruffling his dark hair as he shivered when the wind kissed his neck and shoulders.

Thankfully, no one stopped to hold a discussion with him, but that didn’t leave Zack feeling any less nervous and disgusted with himself. Staring at the night sky, he wondered how much time had passed. Was it even safe to return?

Praying that it would be, Zack began dragging his feet, hands deeply in his pockets. Head craned down just to ensure no one would spot and recognize him, he’d only advanced a few feet when he slammed into the last three people he’d needed to see on all of Gaia, now.

Tifa, Barret, and Vincent all stood deathly still, jaws hanging open as they peered at Zack like he’d sprouted an extra head on his neck.

Stunned and baffled just as they were, Zack cursed himself for not having the foresight and sagacity to check where he’d been going. This specific path was one Vincent and Tifa often journeyed along for their routinely evening strolls…

Shoulders bunching up, Zack hung back while Barret glowered at him. Crossing his thick, muscular arms over his chest, the beefy man spat, “You better not be causin’ Cloud any trouble!”

With Barret bringing such a topic up in the first place, Zack knew he was doomed once Tifa’s concern spiked drastically.

Turning to Barret, her beautiful eyes shined brightly as she gasped, “What’s Zack done?”

Only Vincent seemed to be on Zack’s side as he coolly whispered, “Nothing. He’s been absolutely accommodating, more than what one partner should be.”

Chills shot up and down Zack’s spine when his eyes met Vincent’s serious ones. Though he’d only known the former Turk member for a brief time, he’d already ascertained that Vincent was rather well-guarded, observant, introspective, and clever. He was skilled and strong in reading right through people, and without even saying many words, he could deliver an entire message with precision and accuracy, often uncovering the darkest and deepest of secrets and truths.

It was safe to say that no one needed to even doubt Vincent’s remarks, though Tifa and Barret seemed skeptical.

Wanting to get right down to the point, Barret barked crudely, “Last time I was over with Marlene, Zack and Cloud were arguin’ their heads off! I wonder what’s changed…” Stepping closer to the shorter male, Barret’s sunglasses slowly slid down the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were revealed, so stern and serious.

Refusing to back down, Zack hissed, “That wasn’t something meant for your eyes. My relationship with Cloud is between us only!”

Mentally, Zack heard a voice adding in putridly, _And now, it’s also involving Sephiroth…_

Protective as any mother or older sister, Tifa invaded Zack’s personal space as she shouted in a fiery tone, “I told you that Cloud needs you right now! He doesn’t need headaches and drama!”

If only they knew the whole story. Giving them the benefit of the doubt, Zack warned cautiously, “Tifa, I’m serious. Tonight’s not a good night to say these things to me and get on my case.”

Taking this as a threat, Vincent drew himself closer to Zack, getting in the way of his argument with Tifa. Wanting to protect his girlfriend’s honor, Vincent looked down upon Zack as he curtly stated, “Watch how you channel out that rage, Zack.” Eyes glowing like molten lava, Vincent extrapolated gently, “Let caution be your friend in such difficult times when your emotions are ruling over yourself and dictating your every word.”

Barret nodded plaintively as he chimed in, “Yeah! What’s gotten into you, Zack? You used to be a guy everyone could rely on and like!”

Losing his nerve, Zack screamed, “I _am_ that same guy!”

“No you’re not!” Tifa argued doggedly as she hung close to Vincent. “You’re acting so weird and you haven’t told me what’s going on with Cloud!”

“Not to mention, you acted crazy in front of my daughter and scared her!” Barret continued rambling, and as he did, the final straw had been thrown into the pit of fire.

Exploding with rage he knew he couldn’t control and hold back on, Zack blurted abrasively, “Do you guys have _any_ god damn idea what the hell I’ve been going through in the last two days? Ha?!”

The tone of his voice cut through their next words, and the trio remained silent as they gaped at him in awe and fear.

Shaking, once he’d started, Zack couldn’t hold his tongue as everything poured out like a potent waterfall.

“The things I’ve had to agree to…the shit that’s going through my head, haunting me whenever I sleep, you guys don’t get it and can’t!” Turning himself to wedge between Barret and Vincent, he shoved the men back as he snarled, “The least you could do is just shut up and stop judging when you don’t have the whole story!”

Before he could walk past them, Vincent and Barret mightily grabbed onto Zack’s shoulders, tugging him back so he was in front of the Avalanche members once more.

As Zack attempted to swat them away as though they were annoying flies, Tifa’s soft voice had been what finally broke the spell and yanked him out of his ire.

Eyelash batting as she looked beyond worried, she bowed her head and clasped her hands over Zack’s as she softly orated, “Zack…I’m so sorry, but I want and need you to tell me what’s going on, and you have to tell us all, now.”

“No matter how ghastly and gnarly it may be, it is always wiser to confront what frightens or troubles yourself.” Hands disappearing in his red cloak, Vincent practically levitated around them as he expanded on his initially cryptic comment.

“Reckless and insulting talk should never go unchallenged, Zack.”

Gazing at the trio in his way, Zack now knew he had no way out of this. With the heavy weight bearing over his heart and conscience, the temptation to vent was just too great. He couldn’t hold himself back, and he was through with staying quiet and passive about his situation.

Nodding, he whispered as he stared all around their environment, “Fine. I’ll tell you guys, but you can’t go after Cloud, and whatever you do, for the love of everything you guys value in your damn lives, don’t overreact, no matter how crazy this all sounds.”


	10. In Hot Blood

Cloud eventually came to as he opened his eyes, rubbing them roughly while he let out a small yawn. His body ached when he stretched it, especially in the lower regions. A dull, throbbing pain coursed through to his tailbone, and he cursed himself as he tried sitting on his knees to properly determine what was going on.

The ceiling spun, the furniture in the room swirled massively, and his head felt too heavy and fuzzy. Blearily wiping his eyes again, as he blinked a few times, his vision soon adjusted, and the warm fog dissipated.

Inhaling as he felt like the wind had been knocked clean out of his lungs, Cloud coughed wearily, “Where am I?”

Clothes and fabric shifted, and a deep voice calmly answered, “In your own home. You’re safe, now.”

Turning to peer over his shoulder, Cloud paled when he saw Sephiroth dressing on the edge of the bed, refusing to meet his curious gaze. As the discontented omega studied the larger male, he couldn’t help but notice two sets of four scratch marks raking over Sephiroth’s nude shoulders. They appeared to have been made recently, as thin traces of blood seeped out of the wounds…

Before Cloud had the chance to ask, Sephiroth, while fitting his uniform trench coat over his upper torso, groused, “You quite did a number on me the second time I took you, but I’m growing particularly fond of these embellishments you’ve carved into my flesh.”

Hearing those words as they’d been presented so lewdly, within seconds, Cloud gathered the sheets around his own naked body, the memories all slamming into his skull like a hammer. Everything hurt, the stench of blood, tears, sex, and pheromones still lingered, and above all else, he felt he could breathe.

Sephiroth had done this…they’d…together…

Groaning as he hid his face in his hands, Cloud shamefully sobbed, “Zack! I…I can’t—”

“Zack was the one who permitted this,” Sephiroth began as he held a hand up and added, “I’m not lying. Your lover is truly open to sharing, I must confess.”

Disgusted, Cloud tore off the bed, still holding onto the sheets as he shrank into a corner as far from Sephiroth as possible. Trembling, he whimpered and whispered things incoherently, to which Sephiroth only rolled his eyes as he fastened his straps back into place, pauldrons going on last as he gave his uniform a brush and a shake.

Sliding into his boots, he then made the way over to Cloud, kneeling close to him as he softly stated, “No need for modesty. You’re not a shy virgin, so stop hiding from me.” Gently yanking the sheets away from Cloud, he felt his mouth turning dry with want once more as soon as his eyes feasted on the omega’s naked body.

Jaw quivering uncontrollably, Cloud profusely wept out, “H-how could Zack be o-okay with this?! How could he—”

“Idiot,” Sephiroth growled as he rested his forehead over Cloud’s, drawing out a muffled squeak, and then a choked noise from his junior. Delighted to hear such sweet sounds, Sephiroth basked in them before he concluded, “You would’ve perished, Cloud. You were in a ravenous state, and nothing Zack could’ve done would’ve measured up to—”

Eyeing him spitefully, Cloud spat, “You raped me…you fucking violated me!”

Sickened by the idea, Sephiroth drew away as he demurred, “I think not. You were all over me to the point where fighting you was impossible.”

Shaking to near explosive levels, Cloud once again snatched the sheets away from Sephiroth as he pointed at the bedroom door. “Get the hell out of here, Sephiroth, before I scream! Get out!”

Nodding as he smiled a defeated smile, Sephiroth stood to his full height, hair billowing behind himself in the wind as he turned the doorknob and opened it. The hinges creaked, the floorboards groaned, but Sephiroth paused in the doorway, the cold air not troubling him in the least as he trained his eyes to the floor.

Weakly, he pleaded, “Is there anything I can say or do that will help you change your mind about becoming mine, Cloud?”

Breath hitching in his throat, Cloud first clutched at his neck, massaging it. Though that wasn’t going to help, he continued with the motions, eyes wide as he swallowed thickly. Head shaking back and forth, he vehemently barked, “Get out, just get out, Sephiroth!”

Footsteps soon thundered down the hall, and in a hurry, Zack’s dark mop of hair came into full view as he roared while shoving Sephiroth out of his way.

“Cloud! Cloud, are you okay?” Tearing into the room, Zack landed on his knees, checking and examining Cloud as he wheezed breathlessly, “Did he do anything weird? Are you alright?!”

Emitting his own strained cry of true resentment and anger, Cloud pushed Zack away from himself as he choked on his words. “How could you ask him to do that to me?! What’s wrong with you, Zack?!”

Amazed that Cloud’s memory and power of speech were both fully intact now, Zack took a few seconds to process this and recover before he stammered, “C-Cloud, you were s-sick! I didn’t know what to do!” Hatefully, he growled in Sephiroth’s direction, “You c-called out for him! You responded to him, and Marle looked at you and told me that I wouldn’t have ever been able to help, anyway!”

Eyes darting between Zack and Sephiroth, the wheels in Cloud’s head were turning rapidly, but he couldn’t decide on which alpha to lash out at. His anger needed to be unleashed, however, and after giving up on the two men near himself, Cloud boisterously wailed as he grabbed onto a small table lamp and chucked it at a wall.

As the small item shattered into many pieces, while Cloud clutched at his frazzled, messy hair, he shrieked at the ceiling, “Both of you, just leave me alone! Get out! Get out, now!”

Resigned to their fate and defeat, both Zack and Sephiroth picked up the pace as they ducked out of the room, door shutting tightly just in time for Cloud to throw more items at it strongly.

Wincing as he hung onto the object, Zack gently touched the door while Sephiroth glared at his back. When the shorter alpha finally spun around and their eyes met, Sephiroth sneered coldly, not an ounce of understanding and empathy floating into his harsh composure.

“Any other wise ideas, Zack?”

;--~!~--;

Three days after Cloud’s heat had calmed down, the poor omega once again lost himself to the unforgiving demands of his body and system. Though he hadn’t said a word to Zack since his intimate exchange with Sephiroth, when his heat attacked ruthlessly one night, Cloud nearly burst through his own bedroom window.

Stopping him right on time, Zack tended to his partner’s wounds, guilt tearing away at himself as he knew he had to seek Sephiroth out, once more. Heart and mind shattering in pieces, Zack nearly had his own panic attack before locating Sephiroth wandering almost aimlessly like an insane man in the middle of the most dangerous part of the slums.

Fending off wild beasts and large wererats as he wove through the garbage heaps by the dozen, Zack reluctantly yanked Sephiroth away from a small cave and dragged him back to his house. Everything was tugging and raging at his brain that this was beyond wrong. This truly was a crime in romantic partnership, but Zack had little options. Feeling like the biggest loser in the world for throwing another alpha at his mate, Zack soon drank himself up to his eyes in various pubs and bars, wondering just how many people were eventually going to catch on to the sordid, dreary mess his world had grown into.

Aside from Tifa, Vincent, and Barret, he knew that Marle was catching onto what was going on. The elderly woman passed Zack by in the streets as she lay a comforting hand over his shoulder, whispering that she was sorry for his state of overwhelming depression and lowliness.

That never helped, in the end.

Cloud’s heats were abnormally erratic and often began without any real trigger. The unpredictability caught everyone off-guard, as the second time Cloud tossed Sephiroth out of his bed, the alpha hadn’t even been able to step outside the house, when Cloud needed him again.

Madness and agony were all Zack felt. He had nowhere to go, no one to speak with, and no one else to rely on. His three confidants who knew of his arrangement didn’t dare bring the topic up for discussion, and they stayed out of his way when he assured them that once this was all through, something was going to be done once and for all about Sephiroth.

But when that time would arrive was the real question.

Cloud was rash and completely deranged with his own ire and anger. Whenever he was lucid and cognizant, he always cursed at Zack, more so than Sephiroth. The raven-haired alpha truly understood and commiserated with his lover’s plight and sordid world, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Torn between wanting to save Cloud and wanting to end Sephiroth’s pathetic life, in the end, Zack caved into the need to save his partner, even if it meant at the cost of losing his own pride and dignity.

The nights were growing cold and too dark, and Zack soon had to remain inside the house. Hating that he had to stay under the same roof when Sephiroth was making love to Cloud just upstairs, Zack wept as he tried drowning out the sounds and ignoring their wanton cries echoing all over the household.

Piteous, really.

Soon, crates of alcohol piled up everywhere, and Zack ended up passing out in random places all over the house. Desperate enough to do anything to keep his mind off the twisted arrangement they were in, Zack only prayed that one day, he would wake up, and this would all be a nightmare he could put behind himself…

Wishful thinking was so very toxic.

Someone was loudly walking around, descending to the main level of the house. Rousing himself from his drunken stupor and oscitancy, Zack’s hand fumbled, and a moment later, his half-empty bottle crashed onto the floor, soiling the carpet as the contents drizzled out everywhere.

Groaning, Zack straightened his posture right on time when Sephiroth poked his head into the sitting room.

Easing his straps of his uniform over his broad chest, Sephiroth only glared at Zack, and the bottle of alcohol as he then fixed his gloves onto his long arms.

Silence rang through the room as Zack ruefully stared at anything other than Sephiroth. His nose burned as he caught the mixed scent of alpha and omega, and his stomach soon tossed in response to the disgusting stench.

Once his gloves were back on in place, Sephiroth bowed before he moved to exit their house, leaving the despondent Zack empty and alone.

Snarling, Zack leapt onto his feet, running after the taller alpha as he stopped him in the hall. Shoving him until Sephiroth rammed against a wall, Zack then grabbed onto Sephiroth’s sturdy shoulders as he shouted harshly, “Had your fill, then?! Are you finished fucking _my_ lover?!”

Gazing icily at the shorter alpha’s hands on his person, Sephiroth sniffed as he then pried Zack’s fingers off his form. Snidely, he fired back, “That was rude of you, Zack. My business with Cloud was agreed on by yourself, need I remind you?”

Groaning as he slammed his hands down on Sephiroth’s broad shoulders, Zack pushed them both towards the door as he bluntly panted out, “You and I need to have a talk, you disgusting animal.” Opening the door, then, Zack shoved Sephiroth as hard and as far as he could, though the taller male hardly budged due to his mass and size.

Though they eventually found themselves out in the open, Sephiroth didn’t even turn around as he shut his eyes, scoffed, and laughed mirthlessly. “I see you’re the ultimate form of a coward, Zack; bringing along others into a private conversation, no less.”

At Sephiroth’s turned back stood Vincent, Barret, and Tifa, all armed to the teeth with their weapons pressed against the tall warrior.

Nonplussed, Sephiroth coolly whispered, “I’m no threat.”

“Like hell you ain’t, you damn psycho!” Barret roared as he grabbed Sephiroth’s uniform by the middle, hauling the muscular male off to the side of the house between trees and bushes. Vincent, Zack, and Tifa followed, never keeping their eyes and weapons off Sephiroth as they braced themselves for war.

Calmly, however, Sephiroth merely stood back as he sighed carelessly. “I’m serious; I don’t wish to harm anyone, here.”

Vincent’s eyebrows furrowed as his red eyes seemed to burn hate forth at Sephiroth. Like laser beams, they blasted on through as he commented bluntly, “You’ve already harmed Cloud.”

Shaking her head, Tifa clenched her fists as she shouted, “Never mind that! How are you still walking this earth?”

Flashing her a row of straight, white teeth so perversely, Sephiroth beamed at her as he replied, “I told Cloud already that I will never be a memory. That remnant served me well, but through battling Cloud, and through the Ancient’s miraculous waters, I was born, again.”

Gasping on his heated words, Zack pieced it all together as he coughed out uncomfortably, “The Lifestream…you…you no longer depend on it, do you?”

Scoffing and appearing weary of the tedious conversation topic, Sephiroth brushed himself off as he retorted churlishly, “Things have changed, yet they will forever return to this same moment.”

The intricate details of the sordid implications lingering in the shadows of his phrases and words sent shivers up and down Zack’s spine. Though the ambiance and tone were enough to ease him off Sephiroth, with renewed anger and hatred, Tifa and Barret closed the distance on Sephiroth, with Barret aiming his gun arm at the One Winged Angel viciously.

“Whatever the hell you are or ain’t, I’ll send your ass back to hell where you belong—”

Pushing his hand down gently, Sephiroth looked down at the muscular Avalanche member, aiming to be as caustic and demeaning as he whispered in a challenging tone, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…not unless you wish for Cloud to suffer, as well.”

Stepping even closer as worry exploded in her face all over, Tifa squeaked, “What have you done to Cloud?! You monster!” Her small fingers found purchase in Sephiroth’s uniform, but like he’d done to Barret, the tall male merely ignored Tifa.

“I made Cloud a part of my soul, and thanks to Hojo’s interference years ago, Cloud and I were bound through cells and bio-chemical compounds.” Cheerfully beaming, as though basking under the sunlight, Sephiroth finished with a coo, “If I die, so will Cloud.”

Seeming as though he wanted to either end Sephiroth’s life or toss himself off a cliff, Vincent gaped before he whispered mysteriously, “That’s why you bit him…you need someone who shares the same cells as yourself to be tethered to this world…”

It all started coming together in the most terrifying way, like all the scattered, broken pieces of a horrible nightmare no one wished to face and acknowledge.

Zack couldn’t cope well with the onslaught of foul information and truths as he hung onto Vincent with violently trembling hands. While Zack was bracing himself as he wheezed and rasped, no doubt on the cusp of some panic attack, Sephiroth only chuckled in his sadistic amusement as he observed Zack’s sorry state.

“I knew you’d react this way, Zack…” Eyes narrowing as he took greater interest in viewing just how much Zack was suffering, Sephiroth concluded in glee, “…Your reactions are just as delightful as I dreamed they’d be.”

Barret stiffened as he peered back and forth at everyone, eventually having the courage to cough out the question that’d been planted and rooted at the center of everyone’s tongue.

“So…so you’re here to stay? We can’t get rid of you?!”

Sephiroth nodded plainly. “Correct. Unless, as I said, you wish for Cloud to suffer immensely as he’s never suffered, before.” Planting his feet firmly in the gravel and soil, Sephiroth almost chirped pleasantly, “Seeing as I’ll be with you all for some time, why don’t we try to get along?”

Though the members of Avalanche wanted nothing more than to wipe that self-satisfied, gluttonous smirk off Sephiroth’s handsome face, there was little they could do as they considered Cloud’s health and wellbeing.

Only Tifa pointed sternly at Sephiroth, breaking out of the spell of her frozen, statuesque state as she snarled aggressively, “If you even _dare_ try to harm _anyone_ , I’ll kill you, personally. For now, you may stay, but don’t get in anyone’s way.”

Disgusted and broken with their limited options, Vincent muttered dejectedly, “Don’t get involved with the affairs of citizens, here, and remember, the moment we discover a way to sever the bond between yourself and Cloud, we will do so with great pleasure.”

Only Barret seemed blunt enough to spew out in the silence, “This is real messed up. We’re leavin’ this asshole to Cloud and Zack?” Rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders into the air, he rasped, “Seems kinda wrong to me!”

Pointing at himself before he expanded his hands and bashed them against his sternum, Zack wailed desperately, “What am I to do?! I’m not gonna—”

“Shh! Zack!” Tifa hushed the exacerbated alpha as she clarified, “This isn’t the time and place!” Drawing back, she hid against Vincent when a few doors of shops and pubs opened, giving way to a great audience to flock on into the streets.

Heading off, Vincent’s red eyes locked onto Sephiroth’s as he warned, “This isn’t over, monster.”

Nodding stiffly, Barret barked, “We’ll be back, but I’m keepin’ an eye on you.”

Sputtering and stammering at the height of his confusion and awe, Zack cried out after them angrily, “Hey! Hey! You guys can’t just leave me here!”

It was far too late; his friends and comrades were long gone, but as they retreated, the front door gave out a soft sound. It clicked and groaned open, and as the light from the house streamed out, Sephiroth and Zack spun around to face Cloud Strife.

Glaring heatedly at them while dressed in loose slacks and a shirt, Cloud pointed inside the household as he snarled between clenched teeth, “Get the hell inside, both of you.”

Zack and Sephiroth slowly gaped at each other, puzzlement written all over their faces.

Cloud stomped a leg down onto the floor as he crisply barked, “ _Now._ ”

Knowing they couldn’t argue, the silent alphas obeyed, ducking inside as they hoped all the questions they were entertaining in their frazzled minds would be addressed, somehow.

;--~!~--;

Rubbing his eyes and then the entire length and width of his face, Cloud groused icily, “Let me get this straight, _Tifa, Barret, and Vincent_ see no issue with Sephiroth being here in the middle of the slums just because it’s keeping _me_ alive?!”

Nodding his head silently, a meek Zack Fair answered, “I’m unable to believe it, either, but they said they’re going to try and find a way we can get rid of him, and until they do, as long as Sephiroth doesn’t cause trouble, it looks like we’re stuck with the son of a bitch.”

Bashing his clenched fists against the kitchen table, Cloud squirmed in his seat, cheeks flushed, and eyebrows knotted to show how vitriolic and unnerved he was becoming. “This is completely stupid! We can’t have Sephiroth here!”

“I agree,” Zack sighed, running fingers through his hair before he added softly, “Sephiroth doesn’t want to let you go, though, so I guess we have no choice.”

Leaning calmly and casually against the fridge, Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest as he complained testily, “You’re both speaking about me as if I weren’t even in the same room. How rude.”

Cloud and Zack only tossed the taller male a scornful glare as they both sat and stewed in their miserable silence. The tense situation they were all stuck in was getting worse by the minute, and no one knew what to say. The moment was drowning everyone equally in their awkwardness and burdens, but Sephiroth perhaps was the only one enjoying it, anyway.

Speaking to himself more than anyone else, Cloud whispered under his breath, “What the hell do we do?!”

Zack shrugged as he spat resentfully, “I don’t know, Cloud. Asking this prick to let you go has solved nothing, and I learned that apparently, even if he did release you, the cells you both share thanks to Hojo’s experiments will probably kill you!”

Studying his gloves and fingers with mild interest, Sephiroth assented, “He’s right.”

Throwing his arms into the air, Cloud ruefully wept, “Well that doesn’t change anything! We can’t have Sephiroth here all the time!” Inhaling deeply, he then asked, “What should he do to fit in, anyway? Babysit in the pre-schools and daycare centers?!”

Zack nearly smirked at this notion, while Sephiroth grew pale in the face.

Knowing he wasn’t going to obtain the answers he wanted and needed the most, Cloud propped a hand beneath his chin, tilting his head away from the two alphas as he murmured to himself, “This is one big mess right after the other.”

Taking it upon himself to comment, now, Zack stepped closer to Cloud as he stated strongly, “Well, one thing I can say is that I don’t want to add a third person to our relationship, Cloud, no matter what Sephiroth has done to bond with you.”

Growling irritably, Cloud countered defensively, “And do you think I want another person sharing our bed? This is absolutely insane!”

Pausing as he took this all in, between the state of quiet, Sephiroth offered suggestively with a purr, “I’m willing to consider it for everyone’s sanity, Zack. Why can’t you make that sacrifice?”

Squeaking like a mouse caught in a deadly trap, with wide eyes and a wide-open jaw, Zack screeched, “Sacrifice?! Sacrifice?! _Sacrifice?”_

Shaking his head in astonishment, Cloud weakly added, “Sacrifice won’t cover it. I’m _not_ doing this anymore, Sephiroth, and for you to even suggest that is batshit crazy!”

On board with this, Zack agreed with a huff, “You’re the unwanted element here, Sephiroth, but if you don’t want to go away, why can’t you make yourself less of a nuisance, at least?”

Holding up an index finger, Sephiroth pointed out soothly, “I feel the same way about you, Zack. After all, you _did_ make this situation more complicated by marking Cloud, also.”

On the verge of an explosion so deadly and fiery that even he himself looked as though he would implode on the way, Zack’s eyes were bulging, and his hair stood out even spikier than ever.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Laughing in a strained, squeak of a laugh that perhaps seemed painful, he added, “I was the one who spoiled _your_ plans, jackass?”

Sephiroth only curtly nodded before sarcastically firing out, “Yes, I do believe I said that…unless I’m speaking another language, suddenly.”

Deadpanning at him for his sheer depravity, Zack’s nostrils flared as he coughed out softly, “This is stupid.”

Waving his arms in the air again to catch their attention and bring some order in their world in any way he could, Cloud roared potently, “Just stop it, both of you!” When things proved to be a little calmer and quieter, he inhaled a wavering breath before shuddering and trying to carry through with his words.

Pointing at Zack, he hissed sharply, “Zack, I care about you more than you know, but I also don’t want to kill anyone and run the risk of starting a new war, and I’m sure you don’t, either.”

Scowling in Sephiroth’s direction, Zack pointed out factually, “Who said the war had to be with anyone else besides Sephiroth?”

Growling, Cloud snapped his fingers as he rasped wearily, “Shut up for a moment and just listen.”

Sephiroth was already silent, and Zack groaned before he feebly gave out a nod and restrained himself from lashing out.

Not entirely satisfied, Cloud hurriedly exclaimed, “I’m not happy with this disgusting situation, but you know what? I’m fine with this.” Before Zack could ask him what he meant, Cloud clarified swiftly and keenly, “This means we get to control Sephiroth, keep an eye on him, and maybe we can figure out a way to return him to the North Crater!”

Blandly and blearily, Sephiroth pointed out, “You are both so clever; discussing your plans out loud for your enemy to hear and learn of.” Clapping sarcastically, he added, “Well done.”

Rounding on him, Zack began corrosively, “Shut—”

“Zack!” Cloud warned, cutting his companion off briskly before he growled at Sephiroth, “You can stay with us, but nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ will go on without my knowledge of it, beforehand, and if you dare to try anything stupid, I’ll end your miserable, pathetic existence.” Eyes set sternly, Cloud left nothing in the way for a rebuttal as he barked, “Got that, Sephiroth?”

While a sadistic smirk painted the way onto his features, Sephiroth bowed his head as he purred rapturously, “Anything for you, Cloud.”

Zack let out choked, gargling noises, shaking his head and waving everyone off in disgust.

Sighing as he sat up, Cloud peered at the clock before he winced. “Shit…it’s time for bed…”

Planting his hands on his hips, Zack nodded curtly. “Yeah, so it is, so what the hell are we gonna do about—”

“The bed’s large enough…” Sephiroth began, nudging Zack out of his way as he walked over to Cloud and gently touched his hand. “…It’s big enough for Cloud and me, Zack, so you can sleep outside with the stray dogs for all I care.”

“Gross son of a—”

Flying out of his seat with wild abandon, Cloud tugged Zack close to himself, moved backwards, and screamed in exhaustion, “Look, I’m going to bed, preferably _with_ Zack, but you know what, Sephiroth? If you wanna join in _without_ the sexual shit in the way, I don’t give a Blugu’s ass, because that’s how damn tired I am.”

Hands placed over Zack’s shoulders and broad back, Cloud nudged and pushed the alpha down the hall and up the stairs, praying and hoping that if Sephiroth chose to join them for the night, nothing horrendous in the way of sex or murder would happen.

Wishful thinking never provided a good source of sleep, however.


	11. Saturday Morning Peaches

Sephiroth did indeed follow them, confidence never waning, until he noticed how serious and intent Zack and Cloud were regarding the matter of sleeping. Sephiroth was suddenly a mass of discomfort and oddity as he observed the alpha and omega prepping and washing up for their nightly routine.

Judging by the way Sephiroth worried his lower lip between his teeth while gazing at the floor, Cloud assumed he’d never seen a couple getting ready to go to sleep. Though it was all slightly comedic, there wasn’t any humor present when Zack remained dressed in the same clothes he wore during the day, no doubt not wanting to undress anywhere near Sephiroth.

Cloud changed in the washroom quickly, thankful that the lights were quite dim while Zack made sure Sephiroth didn’t get into any trouble. The dark-haired alpha merely planted himself on the center of the bed, watching Sephiroth with a hateful glare until Cloud exited the bathroom and joined Zack on their bed.

As Cloud nestled by Zack’s left side, Sephiroth chose to wander over to the golden-haired omega, eyeing the only available spot on the bed.

Dejectedly, Sephiroth whispered, “There’s not enough room for me.”

Zack hurriedly snapped, “Good. Get out of here, then.”

Narrowing his eyes at Zack, Sephiroth coyly smirked as he grunted, “Well, I’ve changed my mind, now, and I’ll take you up on your offer, Cloud.” Tugging the sheets back, Sephiroth slid in right beside Cloud, but before he did, the omega huffed at him, while Zack scowled murderously.

“Boots, off.” Cloud tossed Sephiroth an execrable glare, waiting while the older warrior blinked in awe.

Slowly, Sephiroth began sliding out of his footwear as he whispered, “As you wish, Cloud…” Once more, he took to pressing himself right against the left side of Cloud’s body, hanging on the edge of the bed and sighing in discomfort.

When Sephiroth wriggled more times than Cloud was able to tolerate, and he glumly spat between his clenched teeth, “What’s your issue, now?”

Judging the distance and space as he inclined his neck upward, Sephiroth scoffed as he gestured at where Zack was. “I don’t have a lot of room, here. Ask Zack to move himself over.”

Cloud relented, more so for his own sanity. Turning his head around to Zack, he begged meekly, “Zack, please just move a bit.”

Defiantly, Zack refused. “No! I’m fine where I am!”

Cloud shrugged hopelessly at Sephiroth, and the older male then demanded, “Tell Zack that I’ll sleep on his body if he doesn’t listen.”

“Zack, Sephiroth said—”

Flippantly, Zack argued back, “I’m not deaf, you stupid excuse for an alpha! I can hear everything!” Biting through his irritation, he added, “I’m almost about to barf all over you for getting that close to Cloud, and you want me to move? Fat chance!”

Cloud, who was in dire need of his full eight hours worth of rest, elbowed Zack in an effort to get him to scoot over towards the other side of the bed. “Zack, just stop arguing and move over a bit if there’s room. I’m tired.”

Jaw open widely, when Zack sensed he wasn’t going to get anywhere by remonstrating, he grabbed his pillow as he shifted himself closer to the right side of the bed. Shoulders bunching up as he spooned close to Cloud’s back, he grumbled to himself under a heated breath, “This is retarded.”

Ignoring Zack’s minor outbursts, Cloud sighed as he rolled onto his back, aiming to prevent all conflict by sleeping in what he hoped would be deciphered and read as a neutral position. This way, he wasn’t giving attention to Zack or to Sephiroth, specifically, and he naturally assumed the alphas would bicker less.

Cloud had felt the warmth and softness of the mattress beneath his aching body lulling him into the beginnings of a slumber. The ceiling spun and grew foggy, and he shut his eyes, wanting to slide in the comforts of an early dreamland, just to drown out every chaotic segment of his new life.

Unfortunately, just as Cloud had tried to obtain a semblance of peace and quiet, something zipped by his nose and landed roughly on the opposite side of his body, right where Zack happened to be.

Rough, violently jerky motions caused the bed to squeak, and Zack sat up as he roared viciously, “You annoying prick! Piss off!”

Sitting up, as well, Cloud peeked over at Sephiroth, and it didn’t take him long to notice that the pale-headed male had removed his own pillow and thrown it over to land on Zack’s chest. The younger warrior was far too livid as he tugged on Cloud’s wrist, pulling the omega right against his own body before flinging the pillow back at Sephiroth.

Glaring deadly daggers at Zack for even daring to pull Cloud away, Sephiroth then looped an arm and draped it over Cloud’s stomach, immediately yanking Cloud right back in his original spot.

In full retaliation, Zack once again shifted Cloud’s body, holding onto him tightly as he snarled at Sephiroth with murder written in his eyes. “Stop it!”

Feeling his arms being pulled on as though they were toys or noodles used for a game of tug of war, Cloud finally grunted through his pain, “Don’t I get any say in this?!” Wrenching his arms out of Zack’s and Sephiroth’s grasp, he urgently cried, “These are my hands! Stop pulling on them, you dorks!”

Childishly, Sephiroth pouted as he declaimed emotionlessly, “I’m not used to sleeping…it only felt natural to have someone else close.”

Chin jutting out defiantly, Zack retorted unpleasantly, “Yeah? And right now, it only feels natural to bury my foot in your face, Sephiroth!”

Smacking Zack in the arm, Cloud shoved the alpha back down on his side as he hissed in his ear mutinously, “Just close your eyes and don’t look over at him, Zack!”

“Easy for you to say!” Zack obeyed, strangely, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring madly at the wall, leaving Cloud to run his hands through his hair as he once more spread himself on his back.

Eyes shutting once again, Cloud wearily released a sigh, begging himself to ignore everything else Sephiroth was up to. Clearly, the odd man wasn’t able to stay still, for long. He tossed and turned, arms touching the edge of the bed, the sheets, Cloud’s pillow, and then Cloud, but he removed his hand and instead dug his shoulders into the mattress.

Cloud wagered Sephiroth was trying to find a comfortable position, and he allowed the alpha to do that while he stretched his legs. His mind tossed in the idea that while Sephiroth was distracted, perhaps he could gently touch Zack…

Not wanting his friend to feel excluded, Cloud sneakily edged his legs closer to Zack’s, moving the sheets and blankets enough so his toes lightly stroked Zack’s bare heels. Upon feeling another presence, there, Zack’s shoulders tightened, but he otherwise didn’t give anything away as he softly sighed and relaxed his body posture.

Smiling from ear to ear, Zack shifted a leg back, instantly meeting Cloud’s. It was rather cold, however, but he enjoyed that Cloud was giving him special attention, either way. Wanting to reciprocate it in good faith, Zack bit his lower lip, smirk coy and playful as he dug further back with his foot, toes curling as he glided them up the smooth path of Cloud’s limb.

It felt colder than death…too cold…much too frozen…

Frowning, as Zack continued touching Cloud’s foot with his toes, a deep voice soon growled, “Zack, cease and desist with the touching; your toes are clammy and disgusting.”

Shrieking and jerking his foot away when he recognized it as Sephiroth’s, Zack threw his sheets aside, tugging at his spiky hair while he shouted at the ceiling hopelessly, “What did I do to deserve this shit?!”

Bluntly, Sephiroth commented, “You exist.”

As the two alphas turned on each other and began bickering quite loudly, Cloud stuffed into his ears small wads of cotton, closing his eyes tightly as he forced himself to bear it all. They only had five more hours until dawn…

;--~!~--;

Zack yawned as he felt nothing short of pure warmth nestling and nuzzling close to his body. This warmth was so welcome after the cold, frigid night he’d suffered through, and like a craving addict, he instinctively sought it out. He drew himself near it like a child seeking its mother’s warm embrace.

Mind foggy, he knew he was still somewhere between dreaming and awake, though he was lucid enough to feel Cloud’s soft hair tickling his nose. He inhaled deeply, recognizing the lovely, fruity blend and scent of his omega. Humming, Zack curled around Cloud’s small body, gently stroking the way up and down the omega’s back.

Enjoying the attention, Cloud pressed closer to Zack, humming in unison while Zack reached out with his free arm to play with his omega’s messy hair. After running his fingers through Cloud’s locks a few times, Zack grinned wickedly, moving his hand over to try and playfully tickle the back of Cloud’s neck.

When Zack created some space between their bodies, Cloud yawned, stretching out of bed as he moved towards the foot of the bed, ready to get up and start the day. Instantly, Zack crept closer, eyes still shut as he relied on his senses to play with his omega. He could feel Cloud’s warm presence still lingering, and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Imagining that it was Cloud smiling down at him lovingly, Zack wanted nothing more than to stroke his lover’s handsome face at least once. Why, he could almost feel Cloud, there, and he reached forth, sensing the rising heat tickling his fingers. It made him smile even wider, and he began caressing the face looming near his own.

Suddenly, as his fingers wriggled in the air, something sharp and hard came down clamping over his middle and ring finger.

Yelping, Zack drew his hand away, fully awake and cognizant as he sat up to study his hand. Tiny teeth marks faced his inspection, and he knew someone had bitten him. Eyes blinking rapidly, once he focused and centered his bleary vision ahead, he noticed that Cloud was already padding off to the shower, while Sephiroth had been lying down on his side, eerily close to Zack.

The alpha’s green eyes were wide open in awe, and he remained frozen as though thunderstruck by the early morning events. His teeth were revealed as his lips curled back, and he glared wildly at Zack’s hand as though it’d been used for slapping him.

Noticing how damn close they were, Zack let out a disgusted noise as he half-crawled-half-ran out of bed. Sephiroth was observing him intently, and Zack trembled under the older warrior’s deeply scrutinizing gaze.

Cloud was already in the shower, the bathroom door locked behind himself without a care in the world.

Groaning, Zack ruffled his hair, staring around the large room as he thought about what he needed to do. Naturally, undressing and dressing in front of his ‘unwanted guest’ was completely out of the question, but he found he didn’t need to say much when Sephiroth rolled his eyes and slowly got out of bed.

Long hair somewhat frazzled due to the static from sheets and pillows rubbing it everywhere, Sephiroth didn’t even bother with fixing it as he wandered past Zack, putting his boots on midway.

Curt in his body posture, he threw out moodily, “I’m still listening, just so you don’t get any strange ideas.”

Wanting to hold his own, Zack ground out in protest, “I slept like crap because of you.”

Beaming at him, Sephiroth only purred, “Good. That was my intended goal.”

Roaring mightily to the point where it hurt his throat, Zack tried to run out of the room before Sephiroth, when he tripped clumsily over Sephiroth’s outstretched leg. Bashing chin-first into the hardwood floor, Zack blinked back tears as he bit the insides of his cheeks, and then clamped down hard over his tongue accidentally.

Standing over him, Sephiroth grinned like a psychotic menace before nodding. “Humph. Good morning to you too, Zack.” Snootily, he then swaggered out of the bedroom past his fallen junior, brushing the ends of his long hair over Zack’s nose as though rubbing in his victory one last time.

Pounding a fist into the floor, as petulant as it was, when Zack made to move, the water in the bathroom shut off, and a moment later, the door opened. Cloud walked out, toweling himself dry in a carefree manner. As he stumbled upon Zack sprawled out on the floor, the omega paused, sighing in exhaustion as he shook his head in disdain.

“Zack, instead of lying here so lazily, why don’t you go prepare breakfast?” Still shaking his head and judging the other man, Cloud huffed and walked out of the bedroom without even glancing back at his upset boyfriend.

Left alone, the raven-haired male sputtered as he got onto his knees, hands resting over them. A look of pure disbelief ate up the space over his veneer, and he whimpered under his breath about his rotten luck.

What a fine morning this was turning out to be.

;--~!~--;

Much like Zack, Cloud was in ever the foul mood after coffee and toast. Though his breakfast was hearty and delicious as he’d always liked it, he missed cuddling and kissing Zack as part of their morning routines even before they’d ever made love.

Now that Sephiroth was in the way, even holding hands beneath the table wasn’t working. Anytime they even tried, the tall alpha would get in the way by inching near them, asking if they needed more food, knocking into the table deliberately, pushing Zack subtly, or eyeing them until they felt too disturbed and uncomfortable to even regard one another.

The constant rupture in any form of intimacy or embrace Cloud and Zack wished to share sent both the omega and alpha in horrible mindsets for the rest of the day. Cloud felt skittish, peeved, annoyed, and rather cranky, while Zack remained distant, aloof, and bitter.

Ready to snap at anything and anyone in his path, Cloud felt a headache on the way shortly before noon. It interrupted his cleanup routine in the small den of the house, but he figured he could use the break properly to brew himself a cup of tea. Strawberry and a delightful green tea blend had always done the trick to alleviate his pain, which is what he settled for when he entered the empty kitchen.

Pouring water into the kettle, he began searching for the jar of tea leaves, when he suddenly felt a hand ghosting over his lower back, settling down firmly over his rump. Automatically thinking that it was Zack only due to their prior living conditions, Cloud emitted a giggle as he gingerly touched the hand over his ass.

“Stop, Zack! You’ll make me horny!”

A warm breath hit his ear, and a gruff voice stated sexually, “Well, I’m rather horny too, Cloud…”

Knowing it was Sephiroth, Cloud spun around viciously, hissing as he shoved Sephiroth in the chest, though it didn’t do much good in pushing the older male even an inch away.

“Go away, Sephiroth!” Backing away more against the kitchen counter and drawers, Cloud felt the items prodding his skin and bones painfully. Though he had no more room to draw further back, he wished it were so as he turned away in disgust when Sephiroth touched his neck.

Skin crawling the longer Sephiroth’s fingers stroked his flesh, Cloud blushed as he reiterated softly, “Stop. Stop touching me…”

Purring and cooing, Sephiroth’s eyes landed on Cloud’s lips, and his hand then snaked around to grip the young omega’s chin. Feasting his hungry sights on Cloud’s mouth, Sephiroth forcefully dipped Cloud’s head back, tilting his head in the proper angle so he could lean closer for their lips to be hovering inches apart. Before he could steal a kiss, Sephiroth grunted, and a force knocked him to the side, nearly sending him flying into the kitchen table and chairs.

As Cloud inhaled fresh oxygen into his lungs, he saw Zack standing close to Sephiroth, hands on his hips and a self-satisfied smirk painted onto his face.

Sarcastically, the younger alpha chuckled as he saluted the older warrior. “Woops! Didn’t see you there, Sephiroth!”

Snarling menacingly, a sinister smirk of his own carved the way over his lips as Sephiroth panted, “You did that on purpose, you miserable runt.”

Shrugging in a carefree manner, Zack put up an innocent mien as he answered, “Don’t know what you mean, but if it’s anything about you touching Cloud when he asked you to stop _three times_ , then you can screw off.”

Clutching at his head in both hands, Cloud weakly begged, “Please! I have a god damn headache, and you guys just wanna argue?!”

Eyeing the teapot and water, Zack soon abandoned his bickering and skirmish with Sephiroth as he eagerly swooped over to Cloud’s side. “Hey, I can make the tea, Cloud.” Massaging the omega’s broad shoulders, Zack escorted Cloud out of the kitchen and into the den, pushing him to sit down softly.

“I’ll take care of it, so you can relax, okay?”

Rubbing his forehead, Cloud gave out a small nod, smiling as he thanked Zack pleasantly.

When Zack wandered into the kitchen again, Sephiroth hovered near the stove as he harshly threw out, “Try not to burn the entire place down, Zack.”

Slamming the kettle down onto the element of the old stove childishly in his own fit of rage, Zack huffed out, “I’ve made tea before, you judgemental asshole, so stay out of my way, got it?”

Setting to work when Sephiroth only offered him silence, he carefully put the tea leaves into the kettle, waiting as the water finally finished boiling after many long moments of dead quiet.

Pouring the scolding hot water into the empty kettle, as Zack stood by and peered inside the round object, he noticed that Sephiroth was examining his handiwork, as well. Nose wrinkling in disapproval once he’d observed more than he wanted to, Sephiroth leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Standing tall, as though he were a powerful judge and a master of perfection, Sephiroth pointed out rudely, “It hasn’t even sat long enough. You can’t mix it in, now.”

“Shut your mouth,” Zack chided, grabbing a mug for Cloud as he hurriedly poured the water from the kettle into the little cup.

Sephiroth studied the water, shaking his head and clicking his tongue against his teeth when he saw how pale the color of the liquid was. The leaves hadn’t opened up and settled, and Zack was still persistent to serve this to Cloud.

Nodding at the cup, Sephiroth accused, “This is just boiled water…it isn’t tea!”

Zack sputtered as he peered into the cup, looked at the stove, and then at Sephiroth. “It _is_ tea, you freak!”

Pointing at the object with steam floating and rising out of it, Sephiroth challenged didactically, “The leaves never even had a chance to sit and soak, you ignorant moron! How can you seriously call this concoction tea?”

Resisting the urge to flip him off, Zack shrugged as he spewed on, “I don’t give a damn what it’s called. It’s good enough, so kiss my ass.”

Sephiroth leered as he spat scathingly, “And that’s why you’re incapable of _ever_ improving, Zack; you can’t even make a simple cup of tea!”

Fuming to explosive levels, as Zack nudged Sephiroth away from the steaming stove and kettle, he roared back, “Maybe I would be able to do something if you shut your smart mouth up and kept your stupid opinions to yourself!”

Head throbbing and pounding, as Cloud cradled his skull, he bit out sardonically at Sephiroth and Zack, “Enough. Enough of being so kind to each other, you immature dicks!”

A few seconds of silence were his only respite before in the other room, the sound of glass shattering hit the air, and the kitchen wall dented as something bashed into it.

At once, Cloud heard Sephiroth monstrously belting out, “You talentless idiot! Quit playing around with your hair and do something fucking useful!”

A second later, a loud ‘thud’ hit the wall, and footsteps swarmed all around the kitchen in fits of panic.

“YOU NOISY JERKS!” Tearing out of the room he’d been resting in, Cloud entered the kitchen right on time to witness Zack trying to collect sharp, shiny bits of glass from the floor, while Sephiroth leaned against the stove casually, shaking his head at Zack in disdain.

When the alphas sensed the irate omega near themselves, they both looked up in puzzlement.

Shaking with uncontrollable rage, Cloud demanded stridently, “What the hell happened?!”

Zack’s jaw fell open as he pointed up at Sephiroth. “He pushed me!”

Coolly, Sephiroth replied, “You were in my way.”

Without more bits and pieces to draw a clear picture, Cloud gave up in arguing with the competitive alphas. Though they’d all agreed to this ‘arrangement’, cohabiting with both Sephiroth and Zack was sheer hell on earth. They wouldn’t get along, they weren’t making an effort to even do so, and tension was rising steadily.

Wanting to get a semblance of sanity and peace back, Cloud threw himself down onto the cold floor, gathering the glass carefully with tissues. Loudly throwing them into a trash bin, while Sephiroth and Zack gaped openly at him in shock, Cloud growled and shoved them out of his way.

Once he’d been through with clearing off the floor, Cloud forcefully gripped one of Sephiroth’s hands, making the limb clutch the trash bin. Nodding over at the front door, Cloud then angrily barked, “Take this out for the dump yard. You can at least do that, Sephiroth.”

Snapping out of his daze, eyes cold and unforgiving as they settled on Zack, Sephiroth stubbornly argued, “Ask him to do it! I will not—”

“You did it!” Cloud hissed as he peered at the glass and mess. _“You_ did it, Sephiroth, so you’re helping!” Pushing the alpha down the hall urgently, he shouted on, “You’re going to empty out this thing, and you’re gonna like it, because I am fucking _fed up_ with your bullshit.”

Unlocking and moodily opening the front door, as he then heard Zack giggling, he whirled around, meeting the young alpha’s amused look with one of his own. Due to how hateful it looked, Cloud successfully rendered Zack subservient and silent, eyes on the floor as his face turned red.

Practically booting Sephiroth out the door, while scowling mordantly at Zack, Cloud threw out testily, “I’m gonna be a horrible mother one day because of you fucks!”

Wincing at this shrewd comment that’d clearly affected himself, Zack held up an index finger, clearing his throat to get Cloud’s attention. When the omega threw him a scathing glare, Zack weakly sputtered, “Umm…can I just say th-that if you have my kids, I promise they’ll be a lot nicer than if Sephiroth knocked you—”

Shoving his way past Zack, Cloud snapped moodily, “Zack, just shut up.”

Squeaking as he jumped out of fright, Zack then motioned over his shoulder towards the backyard as he rasped, “Umm, I could cut the grass?”

Annoyed, though eager enough to get the alphas out of his way so he could relax, Cloud nodded as he agreed. “Fine. Make yourself useful, I guess.” As he spun around, he decided to head upstairs for a warm, soothing bath.

Sephiroth soon stepped inside the house, and as he did, Zack hurriedly ran outside to the backyard. The abode was quiet for a while, much to Cloud’s pleasure. He was able to enjoy his bath properly, dry himself off, and then settle outside after Zack’s gardening to read a book outside by the pond.

The evening light was still plentiful where he could read things without having to squint and strain his eyes, and when the cool breezes brushed over his heated skin, Cloud released a sigh of pure relief and satisfaction.

Massaging his arms as he settled deeply in his hammock, he shut his eyes, placing his book onto his lap. Humming pleasantly, he purred softly to himself, “Finally…some peace and quiet…just what the doctor ordered.”

His ears were trained on the house, and to his shock and surprise, no one made even a sound. Zack and Sephiroth were attending to their own chores and duties, and without anything alarming going on, Cloud assumed they all perhaps had a chance at happiness and serenity.

A gentle breeze kissed his skin, and a merry, twittering bird soon landed on top of the tallest, largest tree in their yard. Singing its heart out, it flashed its wings and tail, the blend of colors so serene and mesmerizing to look at. One could get lost in the patterns of delight as the warm rays of the sun beamed effulgently.

Maybe things could work out in their favor…maybe…

Grinning as he cracked his knuckles, when Cloud decided it was time to pick up his book and resuming reading, again, he’d hardly focused on the first sentence of his novel when randomly and so abruptly, an explosion went off.

It emanated within the house, and a flash of light went searing seconds following, so blinding and terrifying. A lethal, volcanic eruption shook the ground moments later. From the shiny, glass doors of the patio, Zack came hurtling outside, flying at least a hundred miles an hour, practically.

Through the exploding glass shards, Zack screamed as he was flung backwards, only stopping when his body crashed into the pond. Water sloshed in every direction, fish were frightened away, and lily pads draped over Zack’s shocked face and soaked hair while he coughed and sputtered, trying to crawl out onto the drenched grass.

Without even flying into rage, Cloud placidly lowered his book, facing the shattered patio doors with a sullen, defeated look painted onto his young face.

In the doorway, Sephiroth casually and coldly poked his head out, staring at the damage and allowing his boots to crunch over the broken glass. Meeting Cloud’s eyes, first, he then stared blankly at Zack’s disheveled state, sniffing as he hung back and planted his hands on his hips.

Blandly, while Zack groaned in pain, getting bits of mud, gravel, and petals out of his hair and clothes, Sephiroth simply explained, “I didn’t start it, just so you’re aware.”

“You lia—agh!” Spitting out a few bits of grass from his mouth, Zack then coughed, clearing his throat as he tried again, “You’re a liar!”

As he coughed and sputtered some more, a startled koi fish leapt out of the water, flying over his soaked hair swiftly.

Sneering at him, Sephiroth asked, “Why do you accuse me so baselessly?”

Zack fired back immediately, “Why did you say my dick is smaller than yours?!”

“…Because it is.”

Cloud didn’t even want to question the insane depravity of it all. Whatever the hell the alphas had gotten into now was of no import or concern to himself any longer. The young omega merely closed his book softly, brushing himself off as he eased his body off the hammock and onto the grass.

As Zack questioned and called out after him while he calmly walked back inside the house, Cloud listed off his pressing concerns with vexation bleeding through his tone. “Two bites, two alphas, constant fighting, house arrest, practically, and unpredictable heats.”

Stressing that last bit, he reiterated, _“Unpredictable heats_. Isn’t my life just grand?”

With the rhetorical question hanging in the air, and with Cloud retreating inside the house, Sephiroth and Zack merely gaped at each other, clueless as ever among the wreckage and emotional upheaval.

Finally, after a long stretch of a pregnant pause, Zack croaked, “I’m not cleaning this shit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅😂


	12. Anger Management

Things were getting worse by the next day. After breakfast, Cloud and Zack deduced that they needed to go on a shopping excursion, which they’d done so together a few times. Now, however, there remained the issue of what was to be done regarding Sephiroth.

Adamantly, the older alpha insisted that he wished to go out for some ‘fresh air’ and to view the scenery outside. Sephiroth had made it quite clear that he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer, incessantly whining that he wanted to shop and trail along with Zack and Cloud.

This wasn’t a problem they had a simple solution for. While the other members of Avalanche seemed to stay out of their way as they dealt with Sephiroth, both Cloud and Zack knew that the other denizens of Midgar weren’t going to be as accepting and open to the idea and image of the infamous ex-SOLDIER of Shinra wandering about. Armed on unarmed, everyone despised Sephiroth and viewed him as a great threat…

Zack wasn’t comfortable to keep Sephiroth alone in their house, and while Cloud inherently agreed, they were wasting a lot of time standing idly about and squandering the daylight and rich sunlight they’d been gifted with.

Mind finally made, Cloud ran into a closet, fetched a dark coat with a thick hood, and threw it forcefully onto Sephiroth, tying back his hair and helping him don the disguise as best as he could.

Zack snorted as he pointed out that if their entire goal was to conceal Sephiroth’s identity, then perhaps dressing him up as a ghoul and a mysterious person likely wasn’t going to get the damn job done successfully.

Ignoring his barbed comments, Cloud ordered Sephiroth to keep his head down, avoid making eye contact with anyone, and stay as close to himself as possible. When Sephiroth silently assented, the trio went off into the spacious market squares and shopping districts. They all traveled by foot, with Sephiroth lingering behind as ordered, while Cloud and Zack walked side by side.

It was nothing short of awkward. Sephiroth’s tall height paired with the dark hood cast an intimidating shadow along the path. More than that, as Zack kept his hands buried in his pockets, the psychological and emotional ambiance seemed to push forth so much tension. Shopping had always been something Cloud and Zack enjoyed together, and now that an unwelcome party loomed over their shoulders, the alpha and omega weren’t able to fully enjoy their little trip.

The sun bore down potently over their bodies, and while it was refreshing for Zack and Cloud as they were dressed in black shirts and thin, dark pants, for Sephiroth, under the cloak and hood, he soon began panting and sweating like an exhausted dog.

Nearing the open markets with their provisions on full display, Cloud sniffed at some wild gooseberries and blackberries, eyes hungry as he sampled a few offered to himself by the farmer selling them.

As he munched away in glee, Zack turned and eyed Sephiroth in all his discomfort and misery. The silver-haired alpha was squirming and hunched over, fanning himself with a gloved hand while sweat dripped off his nose.

Enjoying how miserable and uptight Sephiroth was, Zack strolled over to him as he whispered with a cruel smirk, “How’re you holding up, Sephiroth?”

Sneering at him from beneath the hood, Sephiroth gasped, “I’m choking! Can you get Cloud to make this faster?!” Pushing the collar of the thick, dark cloak down to gain some fresh air and pass it over his skin, Sephiroth winced as the wind ceased blowing, as though purposefully mocking him.

Mawkishly and spitefully all in one blend, Zack’s eyes gleamed tauntingly as he chanted, “Why? Aren’t you having a good time out here?”

Resisting the urge to lash out and kick him, Sephiroth retorted disdainfully, “I’m absolutely ravenous, Zack.” Waving a hand forth, he hissed, “How long does it take to find what he wants so we can go?”

Whistling as his dark eyebrows rose gracefully and smoothly on his face, Zack trumpeted merrily, “Oh, Cloud and I usually go shopping anywhere from an hour to sometimes three, Sephiroth…” Beaming at him, the younger alpha added with a soft purr, “You wanted to join us, remember?”

Regretting it, already, Sephiroth choked down a petty whine as Cloud spun around, a basket of berries dangling from his forearm. Almost skipping playfully, he pointed ahead of himself down the dirt path as he hooted, “Let’s go get some pie and cookies! I can almost smell them from here!”

Almost sobbing profusely, Sephiroth tried to keep up, but his cloak kept slipping. A few times, he stepped on the hem, nearly tripping clumsily over his own feet. Smashing into Zack’s shoulders, he shook and trembled, his hair curtaining and shadowing over his eyes, making things difficult for his sights.

They were drawing too much attention, soon. A few elderly citizens peered on as they wove around the open market square, thinking that perhaps Sephiroth was someone elderly and feeble, as well. They pitied him as they whispered and gaped back and forth, unsure of whether to approach him as he hid his face from their prying eyes.

Aware that he was being observed too closely, Sephiroth paused by Cloud’s side when the omega stopped and gazed around at pie, cake, cookies, and crumpets on large trays freshly drawn out of large ovens.

Clutching at his throat, Sephiroth panted and choked out desperately, “Please…it’s…enough…”

Not having heard him, especially when Zack randomly coughed and cried out in pleasant greetings so loudly to others, much intentionally to drown out Sephiroth, Cloud started up a conversation with one of the bakers. The round woman was eager to show off her baked goods, and with Cloud completely distracted, Sephiroth was left to his own devices and suffering.

Eyes watering, he spun around, desperately searching for a way to relieve himself of his torment, when an elderly man and woman approached him.

Yelping when the woman gently touched his shoulder, Sephiroth hung his head, concealing his face from her eyes while she kindly and compassionately spoke to him.

“Good afternoon! I must say, I don’t think I’ve seen you here, before!”

Her husband assented as he stated, “I peg you as a stranger!” Holding out his arm for Sephiroth to take, he introduced himself pleasantly. “I’m Davis, and this is my wife, Bertie—”

Not at all giving half a crap, Sephiroth whined in a high-pitched manner, trying to tug on Cloud’s shirt, when Zack got in his way. Standing tall and proud, the alpha grinned as he gently pressed Sephiroth’s hand down before greeting the older couple with an amicable smile.

Waving auspiciously, he cried out warmly, “Well, hello!” Bowing, he then gestured at Sephiroth as he chirped, “This is Cloud’s great aunt! She’s kinda new around here, which is why you guys probably wouldn’t have seen her, before.”

Subjected to his own contempt, Sephiroth didn’t find the situation risible. With abject hatred reserved for Zack, Sephiroth growled under his breath murderously, “You…devious shit…I’ll end your miserable excuse for a life with my own hands…”

Hard of hearing, apparently, the elderly man cupped a hand around his ear as he leaned into Sephiroth and asked, “Haa? I’m sorry, what did you say, Miss?”

Baffled, Sephiroth blinked as he then cursed Zack. “You stupid menace! I’m not a woman!”

Slapping Sephiroth over the back, Zack hummed and bowed again, flashing his teeth at the couple. “I think this little old lady has had her fair share of excitement and adventures, though!”

Gesturing over at Cloud, right on cue, the omega turned, and he began leading the way for more items they had to purchase. Following in his steps, Zack again grinned, tugging Sephiroth over to get in line with them as he waved at the couple.

“See you around!”

Leaving them pondering and whispering theories at their backs, then, Zack whistled an odd tune while Sephiroth spat scathingly in his ear, “Cloud’s great aunt?! _Cloud’s great aunt?!”_ Appalled by the prospect, he kicked up some dirt as he irritably muttered, “The nerve, Zack! How dare you!”

Rolling his eyes as he pantomimed an annoying mouth yammering on and on, lips flapping, Zack became the puppeteer for the motions, flapping his fingers over his thumb to show the mouth ranting on and on.

“Stop nagging, Sephiroth. It was just a joke, so calm down.”

Fanning himself fervidly, Sephiroth bemoaned, “Your entire life is a bloody joke, yet I don’t run around poking fun at it, do I?”

Mimicking him like a petulant child, Zack then barked in a clipped tone, “Not my fault you can’t take a joke and are a sore loser.”

Holding their groceries in both hands, Cloud took a moment to elbow Zack as he whispered heatedly, “Glad you’re getting along with Sephiroth.”

The sarcasm wasn’t well received as Zack ground out, “Whatever. He’s annoying me, and it’s not like I can tell people: ‘oh, hey! Yeah, this random ghoul looking asshole following us around by the way is Sephiroth! What’d ya know?’”

A small crowd of other shoppers breezed by, walking in the opposite direction before them. The large group consisted of slightly younger teenagers and adolescents who were too playful, too energetic, and a tad nosy. Their leader sported a nasty bruise over his shoulder and right eye, and as he glared minaciously ahead at Zack, the alpha recognized the young man as one of the ferocious bandits he’d engaged in a brawl with weeks ago.

Shrewdly pointing at him, the bruised leader shouted murderously, “You asshole! You were the one who attacked me and my friends!”

Sephiroth and Cloud froze, peering back and forth quizzically between Zack and the bandits as they all snarled and circled Zack carefully, no doubt wanting to take him down violently.

Irritably, Cloud tugged at Zack as he whispered, “Let’s just go! We don’t need to start fighting, now!”

“Shut up, you weak dumbass!” One of the bandits shoved Cloud violently aside, trying to get to Zack quickly. “Stay the hell out of our business!”

Immediately, vengeful and hateful glares spun around in Zack’s and Sephiroth’s shiny eyes. As hotblooded alphas who loved to engage in battle, especially for the honor of their omega, their aggression and testosterone spiked in their system as they growled at the bandits.

Forgetting that he was supposed to be ‘in disguise’, Sephiroth’s hand darted forth, and he swiped at the leader of the infernal gang. Knocking him back at least ten feet, as the injured man went sailing like a frail toy, the others in his group gaped at Sephiroth.

“Who the hell’s this?!”

Whispers again were roused, the bandits trying to piece together the identity of the powerful, mysterious new figure looming between Cloud and Zack.

One of the younger, feistier bandits tried not to show his fear as he shoved Sephiroth back while he shouted hoarsely, “Stay out of this, grandpa!”

The ultimate insult of all insults had indeed been spoken and heard. Sephiroth’s jaw dropped, his eyes turned vicious, and he began trembling as he repeated and mouthed the harsh word to himself a few times.

Eyelids twitching, face turning red, and chest heaving up and down as his hands clenched into tight fists, Sephiroth wheezed in a malcontent voice, “Grandpa…grandpa…how dare you!”

“Hey! Don’t!”

With an unconstrained roar befitting a lion, Sephiroth drew back his hand, summoning what appeared to possibly be a surge of electricity. Fire and fury melded with it, giving it a reddish glow and burst of heat. Sephiroth held the large sphere of power mightily above his own head, eyes infused with the passion to destroy his enemies a thousand times over.

An explosion went off as he released the orb, knocking into four of the rowdy young men. They all fell back like dominoes, already passed out cold even before they hit the ground. Their insolent leader managed to skirt around Sephiroth’s destructive ball of magic, but he didn’t get too far when the One Winged Angel practically flew at him vengefully.

Knowing that they were attracting far too much attention and making beyond the noise level even for the outdoors, Cloud was the only voice of reason and logic as he gripped the hood of Sephiroth’s cloak, nearly yanking it back and revealing his face.

“Ack! Nooo! Stop!”

Shrugging him off, Sephiroth roared, “Not until they’ve learned to fear the mighty—”

Zack threw his arms in the air, racing ahead at Sephiroth as he stuck a leg out right on time for when the taller male tried to dive at the bandit leader. Naturally, due to how quickly Zack had stretched his leg out, Sephiroth never noticed the limb and tripped over it.

With a disgruntled cry of true panic, Sephiroth went down with a large ‘splat’, face first in a tiny, mossy-covered patch of earth. His hood thankfully covered his long hair, and as he lay limply and uselessly, Zack strode over to the leader of the gang and decked him hard in the nose.

Like Sephiroth, the other young man crashed to the ground, unconscious and snoozing away, much akin to the rest of his passed-out comrades. Silence had finally been their reward, but it wasn’t long lasting, especially when Sephiroth inched onto his knees, and when Cloud shrieked in raw anger.

Strongly, the omega snatched Zack’s earlobe between his fingers, tugging on it as though it were rope or string. As Zack whined and pleaded to be released, Cloud bent swiftly, taking Sephiroth by the elbow as he drew the muscular alpha up on both legs.

Swaying like a rag doll, Sephiroth spurted and coughed, head spinning as he fixated his vision on Zack with unadulterated contempt. “You made me fall on purpose!”

Zack didn’t receive the accusation well as he snapped like a wolf, “That’s how it feels, dick!”

Ignoring their arguing, as he tugged and dragged them both down the path, Cloud awkwardly smiled and beamed at citizens he knew and recognized well enough to call ‘neighbors’. Every individual he passed by, he knew was gaping openly in awe at the cloaked figure snarling and slapping away at Cloud’s hands, demanding to be released. Each time, Cloud introduced the cryptic, unknown individual as his ‘great aunt’, much to Sephiroth’s whining and vehement denials instantly smothered away.

“Please, you’ll have to excuse my great aunt; she’s not well, these days…” Bowing his head in obeisance, Cloud managed to haul both Zack and Sephiroth out of the open flea markets, weaving through the rest of the outdoors and bustling streets, hoping they could finish shopping without more issues bubbling up so unnecessarily.

Like two overgrown children, Sephiroth and Zack bickered and bantered the entire way, though their words never hit any stranger’s ears, much to Cloud’s joy and serenity.

The young omega gazed at the sun, and then at the highlighted forms of the two immature alphas in his grasp. As he studied them in all their dysfunctional glory, he held decent hopes within his own capabilities. He may have been young, but when it came to the mind and heart, he was grateful to be years ahead of his time.

;--~!~--;

By the time they returned home, Zack and Sephiroth seemed much too exhausted to argue. They’d left all their bitter hatred outside, thankfully, resting in separate rooms while Cloud prepared a light meal. He wasn’t sure whether Sephiroth was even able to consume anything, but just in case, he set out a small plate for the alpha.

Only when he’d fondly folded a napkin by the round plate did Cloud catch himself doing something so out of his own personal character.

Why was he setting a plate for Sephiroth as though he’d been a member of their family all this time? What was going on with his foolish mind? Sephiroth wasn’t a part of their little family! He was a pest, a menace, and a sworn enemy!

Shaking his head as he berated himself for his brazen foolishness, Cloud made to put the extra dish away back in the cupboard, when a meek knocking came at the kitchen door leading to the side of the house.

Wondering just who it could be, with much caution, Cloud opened the door ajar and peered out. Relief washed over his uptight form and features when he found Tifa Lockhart standing there, smiling amicably at him.

Waving, the young woman greeted, “Cloud, hey! Are you busy?” Concern flitted over her gorgeous face as she checked Cloud visually for signs of harm or danger before poking her head past the doorway and peering on inside the abode. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, wanna come in?”

Opening the door and inviting her inside the steamy kitchen to show that things weren’t as bad as she naturally assumed, Cloud paused, wary enough to be on the lookout for trouble with Sephiroth and Zack. Thankfully, much to his good luck and graces, the alphas were as quiet as the house, itself.

Still exasperated internally, Cloud forced a look of calm and relaxation onto his face as he softly hugged Tifa. “What’s new with you?”

Moving out of their warm embrace and standing near the stove, Tifa lightly shrugged before placing her hands on her hips, small, dark skirt billowing in the light breeze pouring into the kitchen from the open windows.

“Is Zack treating you well?” The maternal figure within Tifa had reared her true nature, causing the young woman much concern as she studied Cloud rather intently.

Feeling as though he’d been placed under a microscope as well as an enormous magnifying glass, Cloud inched away from Tifa as he whispered tersely, “Tifa! We’re fine! Don’t worry about us!”

Squinting and face contorted as though she’d sampled something unpleasantly foul and despicable, Tifa then inquired with a glare, “What about S-Sephiroth?”

They both knew she’d ask about the One Winged Angel at some point, but Cloud wished to could avoid the topic. Lately, even he didn’t know what to say or do around Sephiroth. As much as the ex-SOLDIER’s presence in the household was annoying, tumultuous, and problematic, Sephiroth had defied and went against any accusation and suspicion Cloud held and entertained.

Sephiroth wasn’t scheming to kill them, he wasn’t trying to destroy the planet, he wasn’t after any strange substances or materia, and he wasn’t threatening the natural order of the universe, for some reason. He was just there, simply existing and wandering between the fabric of the world, not entirely bound and tethered to one reality over the other. Perhaps he could be fastened by whatever outweighed the bad…if that meant anything…

Tifa had been shaking him, and she resorted soon to pushing him a tad roughly when Cloud failed to respond to her question after she’d repeated it twice. “Cloud! Cloud! Hello? Are you okay?”

Pushing her hand away from his own forehead when she tried pressing the palm over his skin there, as though wondering if he was feverish, Cloud sniffed, composing himself to appear serious, though not worried and frightened.

Catching onto his body language, Tifa commented softly, “You don’t want to talk about Sephiroth…I get it.” Waving a hand, though her expressions weren’t languid or carefree, Tifa warned cautiously, “Remember, Sephiroth is under _your_ supervision and watch, Cloud! I’m trusting you on this!”

Bemused, Cloud muttered, “I can’t say I trust myself all that much, but thanks, Tifa.”

Sighing as she wrapped her arms about herself, Tifa shifted as she then stated bluntly, “I need your help, Cloud. I’ve come to ask a small favor!”

Random as that was, Cloud had to categorize it more so as ‘refreshing’, for he wasn’t in the mood to even go close to discussing Sephiroth and Zack. Happy for the digression and diversion in the conversation, Cloud nodded as he beamed at Tifa.

“Go on.”

Flashing him a smile and a thumbs up, Tifa cheerfully requested, “Could you possibly drop by the Sector 5 school and cover for my class tomorrow morning?” Before Cloud was able to protest, Tifa expounded gleefully, “It’s just a group of ten kids, Cloud, and they’re all well-behaved, so it should be fine!”

She’d basically made his mind and decisions for him, right then and there.

Shaking his head wistfully, Cloud brokenly stammered, “Don’t I get a say in this?!” He’d wanted to spend more time alone with Zack, and while he respected and loved Tifa incredibly as a good friend, he couldn’t help but selfishly feel that she’d ruined his plans.

Tifa shook her head and then shrugged plainly. “It’s just a few hours, Cloud! Please?”

“Why can’t _you_ do it?” he countered irritably as he huffed petulantly in his own misery.

Pouting, Tifa blew a stray bang from her eyes as she stated urgently, “I have a date with Vincent! I need a break, Cloud!”

Cloud felt the same way, but he groaned as he nodded slowly, giving into Tifa’s whims and cries. It was always unwise to argue with a woman, as his mother had informed him years ago. It would get him nowhere.

Crying and hooting cheerfully while clapping, Tifa bounced up and down before embracing him in a tight hug.

“Yay! Thank you so much, Cloud! I owe you!” Kissing him on the cheek sweetly, she then ruffled his sandy-colored hair playfully before saluting him and dashing right out the door without a trace.

Left alone to ponder on what to do, Cloud hadn’t found it in himself to lash out and react in vitriol as he’d intended. Though incensed and fed up with his rotten luck, the words simply couldn’t flock into his mouth and dangle on the tip of his tongue sooner, even if he’d prayed for them to.

“I need a miracle…please…gods…” Pitifully moaning to himself, as Cloud shut the door and spun around, Sephiroth wandered in the kitchen, groggy while he yawned and cracked his knuckles.

Cloud sighed when he abruptly remembered his cooking duties. Unsure of what to start with, first, he shoved Sephiroth out of his way when the muscular male peered around the counter and stove as though searching for something precious.

Snarling and in ever the foul mood, a mildly enraged Cloud barked acerbically, “Sephiroth, unless you want to help out, here, then leave me alone.” Slamming cupboard doors and drawers open and shut, he hoped the noises with soothe himself and his grating temper, but it was no use.

Raising an inquisitive brow with elegance and grace befitting a royal King, Sephiroth orated in irritation, “I can be useful, you know.”

Slamming a drawer shut after he’d fetched a spoon, Cloud used the object to prod it into Sephiroth’s half-nude sternum as he snapped heatedly, “Words, words, words! I’m tired of words from all you assholes!”

Sephiroth demurred, “I’m quite different, you know. Just say the word, and I’ll sincerely prove my loyalty to you, Cloud.”

Waving him off, Cloud muttered blandly, “Yeah, yeah, I think you’re full of…wait…” The lights suddenly were on as a lightbulb beamed brighter than the daylight in his skull. Everything made sense, and the pieces all came together.

His predicament could be solved! There was a way he could spend a full day in privacy with Zack, after all!

Spinning around and smirking fondly at Sephiroth, Cloud then leaned his weight on the tips of his toes, aiming to be good-natured and sweet, as much as Tifa when she needed to be charming enough to persuade people.

Eyelashes fluttering, Cloud purred suggestively, “Sephiroth, I need you to do something for me…”

Though majority of the denizens of Midgar knew of Sephiroth, Cloud was quite certain that many children were much too young to know of the tales associated with one of Shinra’s greatest and most powerful warriors. If it was only for a few hours, just as Tifa had promised, then perhaps this would work…after all, Sephiroth wouldn’t land into too much trouble, and children were easy to distract and entertain!

Understanding the situation enough to know that Cloud was up to something, Sephiroth cleared his throat, though he didn’t back down as he rasped, “Yes? What is it?”

With a well-intentioned purr meant to move and be seductive, Cloud requested pleasantly with a blush, “Would you be willing to babysit for a few hours tomorrow morning?” Following it up with a warm smile, Cloud mewled, “I know you don’t—”

Instantly, Sephiroth grew pale as he shouted, “No! Never!”

Knowing that would naturally be the less than garrulous response, Cloud wasn’t one to give up, yet. Nodding, he drew himself closer to Sephiroth, every one of his moves purposefully planned for a specific cause and desired effect.

Gingerly, he ran a few fingers up and down Sephiroth’s neck, curling himself closer to the alpha while he spoke gently, “Please, Sephiroth? It’s only a bit…please?” Mouth hovering right by Sephiroth’s lips, though Cloud’s gut churned and tossed, he pushed it all down before planting a chaste, tiny kiss right in the corner of Sephiroth’s mouth.

Emitting a strained gasp, Sephiroth’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he trembled before whining emptily, “Cloud! I don’t like…I…I don’t like children!” He seemed ever on edge, shaking as he stared at Cloud’s mouth intently.

Grinning, Cloud softly ran his fingers through Sephiroth’s clean, long hair as he spoke in a honey-like, saccharine tone. “Shh, I know. I totally understand, Sephiroth. I promise though, if you do this, for me, I’ll reward you well…” Dropping his wanton eyes intentionally by Sephiroth’s crotch, Cloud then solidified his implications and naughty ideas as he touched Sephiroth’s half-erect cock straining up within his dark uniform bottoms.

Whining in pain and emotional turmoil, Sephiroth hung his head, eyes tightly clenched. He seemed to be fighting back another wave of rejection as far as the prospect of looking after Tifa’s class was concerned.

Worried that he wasn’t getting anywhere with this, Cloud wanted to send Sephiroth away, when the taller warrior inhaled swiftly, pressed a hand against his forehead, and muttered a foul curse word.

“Fine. I’ll do it, Cloud. I’ll look after the damn brats.”

Aiming to keep up with the pleasantries and niceties as part of his act, Cloud snuck a finger under Sephiroth’s chin, gleaming with phony pride and joy as he sloppily kissed the alpha’s jaw twice before pulling away.

Flashing Sephiroth a handsome smile, Cloud amicably sang out, “Thank you, Sephiroth! You won’t regret it!”

As the omega turned away and began preparing their evening meal with his mind at ease, at his turned back, Sephiroth glanced down. A terrified look wove over his features, and his brows knotted tightly on his brow ridge before he shook his head.

“I hope you’re not wrong, Cloud…” Stridently, he gazed on ahead, though his eyes peered beyond the kitchen window and out at the world. “…Otherwise, I’ll _make_ you regret it all…”


	13. Short and Bittersweet

Zack wasn’t on board with the idea of Sephiroth going to the school in Sector 5 to help out with Tifa’s class, at first. Maddened at the prospect of the One Winged Angel harming the innocent children, Zack accused Cloud of losing the last of his sanity to even suggest such a dastardly thing.

Wanting them to take his word to full value, however, Sephiroth left his Masamune with Zack, sarcastically and petulantly stating that Zack could keep the weapon by his side if it would convince him of Sephiroth’s good graces and pure intentions.

A whispered promise of intimacy they both craved from Cloud sealed the final deal. Zack practically helped the omega boot the older alpha out of their house, though he promised that before the two hours were up, if Sephiroth hadn’t returned, he would stop by the school and check on the children.

Grumbling the rest of the way as he donned his thick, caliginous cloak, Sephiroth trekked along the path, grateful that the morning wasn’t as hot and smoggy as the afternoons, at least. Sticking to the small shadows, he followed all the signs and maps well enough, and in no time at all, he’d found himself standing right in the spacious, luscious front garden of the Sector 5 school.

Hating that he had to go through with such a dastardly ordeal, Sephiroth dragged his feet in the grass and through the soil, much like a child. Peeking through the windows of the school, he counted exactly ten bodies as the young kids ran around, causing havoc and engaged in roughhousing with each other. They seemed to be an unruly group, much to Sephiroth’s chagrin.

There were six boys and four girls. While the girls mostly stuck together, one of them, a little girl with dark jeans, hair done in pigtail braids and a baseball cap, happened to be chasing the other boys around as they all threw blocks and random toys at each other while giggling. The levels of noise were too great for indoors, and already, Sephiroth found himself standing there in the doorway with his skull throbbing madly.

This wasn’t going to work…

The rest of the girls sang, combed each other’s hair, and played with a few dolls, while the boys and the single, bold girl with the baseball cap shouted and tried climbing furniture. Someone had to stop them, before they seriously got hurt…

Swiftly sweeping inside the classroom, Sephiroth shut the door after himself, head hung so the hood of the cloak covered majority of his distinguishable features from the children’s prying eyes. With the door sealing shut, the young ones ceased their play and merriment, causing the room to fall into dead silence as they stared at their ‘teacher’.

All eyes were indeed on Sephiroth as he marched in the bright classroom. Weaving his way past desks, chairs, and benches, Sephiroth ignored the silly drawings on the blackboard, paying no mind to the cut outs and arts and crafts strewn around and dangling from hooks in the ceiling. Turning his nose up at them, he stood, foreboding and angry, much as he’d been as he composed himself before the new infantrymen back in the Shinra Electric Power Company.

It all would be easy…after all, if he’d been able to handle rowdy infantrymen and truculent, second-class SOLDIERs, then a group of children would be a piece of cake…after all, they seemed to be fearful of his presence, already. They’d ceased their roughhousing and games, they’d drastically cut back on their foolish chatter, and they weren’t even budging as they gaped openly at him. As he shifted about, there was a fraught silence growing in the room.

A pin dropping could be heard, and it suited Sephiroth as he eyed a few of the young boys before sneering coldly.

One girl wearing a yellow and green summer dress with light blond hair whined emotionally, “Where’s Tifa? You’re not Tifa!”

This was a no brainer, truly. Though he understood why the cumbersome children would find this upsetting, Sephiroth didn’t want to hear their complaints and whining. He was short-tempered enough around young ones, and it’d been years since he served as a loyal teacher and General in the Company.

Tossing execrable sneers all around the room in equal measure to each student, Sephiroth sternly commanded, “Sit down, all of you.”

Sniffling, coughing, whimpering, whining, and mewling echoed in all corners of the classroom. The girls especially threw their toys down to the floor, huddling together as they tried getting a closer look at their new ‘teacher’. The boys almost did the same, though a few of them were braver than the rest.

The door of the classroom squeaked open, and right before Sephiroth was able to shout and begin threatening them all. Footsteps dashed about, and as the exasperated ex-SOLDIER stared on, he caught a dark-haired girl with a single braid and a young boy with shiny, dark brown hair running in to join the group.

Giggling, the young girl stood near her friends as she chirped, “Hey! Hey everyone!”

“Marlene! We have a new teacher!”

The boys tugged on the new boy’s shirt as they whispered, “Denzel, we don’t like him!”

Growling to demand their attention, Sephiroth pointed at the two newest students added to the class as he urged, “Sit down! Silence!”

Gasping as her eyebrows flew high on her forehead, Marlene, ever as perceptive as one could be for her age, seemed to sense something was terribly off. While her classmates and friends hung back in fear, the young girl focused her vision on Sephiroth and studied him intently.

“You’re…you’re not Tifa…who are you?” Already, she was approaching Sephiroth with the airs and graces of someone older and mature beyond her years.

Taken aback by her level of confidence and straight-forwardness, Sephiroth blinked, thrown off-course before he moved to stand against the blackboard, hoping he looked intimidating and strong.

“Sit down, madam.” His stern voice did little in the way of doing much; Marlene was already inches away from his body.

Huffing, the little girl with all her curiosity and determination set on discovering who her new substitute teacher was, lingered close to Sephiroth and dipped her head back so she could look into his emerald eyes.

Still squinting, she sharply spat, “You look funny…you are a bad person!”

Quivering, her classmates seemed to agree as they shouted for Tifa, demanded to know where she was, when she would return, if they could go home, and who their new teacher even was. In seconds, the levels of noise became too great to stomach. Crying, screaming, whimpering, and tantrums were thrown, with Sephiroth gasping and trying to leap out of the way when Marlene and Denzel began gripping his cloak.

“Where is Tifa? Where is she?” Denzel aggressively barked his demands, a great leader in encouraging and slowly birthing more courage within the rest of the male classmates.

Soon, rather than hanging around in corners of the room and huddling together like mice, one by one, they flocked up to Sephiroth, leaping, tugging at his clothes, grabbing at his legs, and kicking about angrily in their own protestations.

“Silence! Silence!” Waving his arms frantically, Sephiroth knew he was soon losing the battle when Marlene was climbing onto a chair and tugging his hood back…soon, his cover would be blown, and if one of these meager brats recognized him…

Yelping when Marlene’s fingers grazed over his scalp beneath his hood, Sephiroth’s eyes widened like tiny marbles. Fearful as one could be in his place, Sephiroth’s stolid stance broke apart completely as he crashed against the wall and nearly tumbled down to his knees like a stack of cards blowing away in the harsh wind.

With shrieking children clamoring all over himself, he knew he was doomed lest he did something to ward off the incessant monsters!

Someone tugged at his collar, while a few warm fingers prodded his nose and chin. Sephiroth jerked his head back, a warning snarl already brewing in the pit of his guts and belly, threatening to pour out soon. This was beyond hectic and chaotic, and the deleterious situation was no doubt going to lead to someone discovering him…

A chubby finger jabbed into his eye, and the moment it did, Sephiroth heard one of the boys screaming himself hoarse into his ear, making Sephiroth’s skull throb and pound from the intensity and potency of it.

“I WANT TIFA TO COME BACK!”

Sephiroth lost it. A bomb somewhere went off, no doubt, the earth and ground shaking as the dust rose and then hung in the air in unknown suspension.

“SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!”

As soon as the borderline demonic, strained growling shot forth from his chest and throat, the students shrieked, stifled their cries, fell away from him, and became petrified to their core. They were so silent that a pin dropping no doubt would’ve sounded as loud as an explosion. Sephiroth’s overpowering anger and rage had indeed been of great help at this concise point…

…Perhaps too much…

They were now terribly frightened of him, and as the students huddled together in one large group near his feet, Sephiroth released a sigh as he shook his head. This was a tad…wrong…this felt bad…soothly, whenever he’d screamed his lungs out at the infantrymen and SOLDIER candidates, they were fearful of him, though they held more respect for his sake…this wasn’t happening, now…

Studying every tiny body in the room before himself then, Sephiroth felt a rather strong fact breaking and chipping away at his stern conscience. He didn’t understand why he’d never considered this, before, but now, he had to concede the point. There was no escaping the fact that these weren’t SOLDIERs in training or infantryman…these were innocent _children_. They’d likely never even been yelled at by their own parents, and here Sephiroth was, stoically and barbarically shouting at them like they would comprehend it…

Foolish.

Feeling guilt nearly suffocating himself as it swam into his system, Sephiroth swallowed with difficulty, coughing as he cleared his throat and winced when a few students even whimpered at him doing that.

“I…I apologize…I didn’t mean to…yell…” He’d never been good with kids, and now, as he was reduced to a blabbering state, he didn’t know how to finish his thoughts.

Damn it.

As Sephiroth sat there gaping in all his foolishness, he knew he had no room for his fastidious nature. None of his methods with these young annoyances was working, and it was time to face that raw fact. In some ways, children were tougher to handle than adolescents in training at the Company.

Sweeping his gaze over the room, he felt the first wave of disgust churning in his loins when one boy sniffled, snot hanging out of his nostrils before he wiped his nose with the back of a small hand…

Eyebrows quirking, Sephiroth gasped, “Wait…there’s…there’s an odd number…”

Counting, he quickly noticed a body missing, and he trembled as he wheezed, “Where did she go?”

Little Marlene suddenly gripped the back of Sephiroth’s hood, and with one aggressive heave, she tugged it down to reveal the alpha’s perturbed face. Sephiroth’s pale flesh was now exposed before many pairs of young eyes, and as soon as his features were brought under the rays of the heated lightbulbs in the ceiling, the students all gasped in unison.

Fear and surprise blended in their vocal orchestrations as they peered ahead at him, drawing closer and closer as they held their breath. They hardly blinked as they focused on taking in all his attributes and physical qualities, their faces stunned, but also irate.

Denzel’s jaw quivered, but in time, he managed to recover from the horror before he grabbed Sephiroth’s right shoulder.

Unable to move, Sephiroth then felt a hand coiling in his hair, weaving the hair strands in a manner that seemed to suggest someone was playing with his locks rather than using force to rip them out of his scalp.

Spinning his neck around to glare at Marlene, an insult coupled with a warning had been dancing on the tip of his tongue, but all that was swallowed instantly and stifled with a groan.

Shiny eyes beaming at him while excitement painted her veneer, Marlene’s entire face was pink as a rose before she shrieked in zeal, “His hair is sooooo pretty…”

The lively little females nodded, hooting and mewling as they too reached out and each grabbed various strands of his hair, running their fingers from root to tip, bringing it up to their eyes while admiring the sheen and thickness of it in reverent pride and awe.

With the idea brimming brightly in her mind, Marlene suddenly shouted with glee, “Let’s braid his hair!”

Another girl soon chimed in with, “I have glitter and sparkles! We can make it so pretty!”

One by one, the girls in the class seemed to fall in line and assent with that suggestion, clapping as they grabbed combs, hairclips, and hair scrunchies.

“Yeaaaaah!”

Instantly, when the girls leapt on top of him, practically smothering him in one go, Sephiroth knew there definitely were worst fates than torture and death. Why, he was suffering through one, now.

;--~!~--;

Cloud yawned and stretched, nestling in happily and rather peacefully right beside Zack on their bed. The afternoon couldn’t have been more perfect for the young alpha and omega. With Sephiroth occupied, Zack and Cloud spent quite a lot of time tending to each other in the shower at their own pace.

Time seemed to slow down tremendously for them, and they were able to chat and vent to each as friends and lovers in the way they always could do prior to Sephiroth entering their union.

To Cloud, it felt wonderful having a trace of that privilege back, even though he would occasionally glance at the clock from time to time, knowing that Sephiroth would eventually return. As much as he dreaded it, a small piece of himself yearned for the One Winged Angel to come back home…

He supposed he’d possibly gone mad with delusions. He had to. There would be no other way on Gaia that Cloud would ‘miss’ Sephiroth. What was even there to miss? Sephiroth was nothing but trouble, and a large pain in the neck! He didn’t fit in their family unit, he always got on Zack’s nerves, and he was a selfish monster!

_But why do I miss him…why do I want him to be here at my side?_

Wanting desperately to get his mind off the oddities floating around in his skull, Cloud lounged around in bed with Zack after a strenuous workout regime. His body needed the exercise, but his mind was far from settled.

As the couple rested together, munching on raspberries and strawberries, Cloud frowned while staring across the room. Thoughts running amok, his facial expressions soon gave his true emotions and conflicting wishes away to Zack, who was far more observant when it came to his omega.

Nudging and then kissing Cloud’s cheek, Zack softly inquired, “What’s on your mind, babe?”

Shrugging lazily, though he didn’t wish to discuss it at length, Cloud wolfed down the strawberry he’d been in the midst of consuming before he admitted sincerely, “I just feel weird about Sephiroth living with us.”

Slapping a hand over his knee, Zack barked loudly, “Oh, shit, you’re telling me! I can’t stand the son of a prick! I want him out of here, and today was a damn blessing for me!”

Scowling, Cloud found he didn’t quite share Zack’s assertions and values. Playing with the sheets, he soon wove them around his fingers, tugging them quite roughly while he chewed on his bottom lip in frustration.

Eyes darting from side to side, he licked his swollen lip before he whispered, “I don’t know…I kind of like having him around, Zack…”

Gaping at him as though he’d sprouted another head on his neck, Zack blinked slowly, just like he was stuck miles underwater. “Cloud…are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Gingerly touching the omega’s forehead, and then feeling for his pulse on his wrist, Zack exhaled a shaky, unstable breath before muttering something incoherent to himself.

Cloud groused swiftly, “I know it’s weird, but I don’t need to be judged for it so rudely. I was just saying—”

“This isn’t something you should be concerned about, Cloud!” Zack interrupted as he factually orated, “I’m personally shocked your main worry isn’t whether Sephiroth has burnt down the damn school, but you know, priorities, right?”

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Cloud petulantly bemoaned, “You’re such a grouch. This is why I can’t tell you many things that are private to my heart.”

Scoffing, Zack slowly rose from the bed, heading to the small dresser near the mirror. Fetching a jar of oil and holding it before Cloud, he shook the bottle as he sang out cheerfully, “Want me to give you a massage so you can take your mind off Sephiroth?”

Miffed that they were only postponing the inevitable conversation and avoiding the elephant in the room, Cloud brazenly exclaimed, “Zack, I think we need to consider the possibility that maybe it will be a long time before we can get rid of Sephiroth.”

As that hung in the air like the smell of smoke suffocating everyone inhaling the foul stench, Zack’s eyelids twitched, but then he composed himself. Rather than flying into a fit of unconstrained rage, the alpha maturely bowed his head, popping open the cap of the jar of oil as he made his way back to their bed.

“I’m going to dote on you for now, Cloud. Just try to enjoy it, please, and I don’t want to talk about Sephiroth just yet.”

With the prospect of a massage lingering on the horizon of the day’s agenda, Cloud discovered his anger melting away. As long as Zack treated him well, he found he had no reason to complain.

“Thank you, then,” Cloud agreed, closing his eyes as he put the bowl of freshly washed fruit away to make room for their activity.

Winking at him flirtatiously, Zack purred, “Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach.”

Assuming the position without needing to be coaxed beyond that, Cloud rolled off his thin shirt, grabbed a pillow to slide it beneath his chest, and closed his eyes as he lay in anticipation for Zack’s massage.

Gently, Zack sat on the bed and poured a very small amount of the oil into his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he carefully warmed the substance for a moment before placing his hands over Cloud’s shoulders first, one at a time, working at trying to loosen the tendons and ligaments, warming the joints.

Though largely silent as usual, the occasional grimace, gasp or sigh also emerged from Cloud. The last time he’d received anything in the way of a massage had been from the irreverent, bizarre Madam M, and that was nothing in comparison to this current experience. Madam M had been wild, barbaric, and quite skilled when it came to torturing her clients, but Zack expressed love, care, and consideration as his fingers wove deeper into Cloud’s flesh.

As all the stress left Cloud’s body, soon, along with it came a languorous pull to forget everything that had been disturbing himself for days. All the commotion and conflict had been tossed clean out the window, and for a while, Cloud didn’t wish for it to return.

At first, due to the soft noises Cloud made, Zack was afraid he was in actual pain, but as he continued to work on the stiff joints, he realized that they were sounds of relief…of pleasure; that he was, indeed, doing for his willing omega exactly what he’d wanted to do.

Contentedly, Zack moved from shoulders to elbows. He worked a long time on the abused, abraded wrists and hands, admiring the scars left from years of battle and practice. Regardless, Zack had always thought that Cloud’s flesh was rather beautiful, no matter what adorned it in the way of grief.

Cloud’s mouth drifted open in relaxation, the polyaemia and plethora of comfort and pleasure at his disposal, so much that he basked and drowned himself in it as his flesh was soon covered from head to toe in gooseflesh.

Zack could feel the muscles soften beneath his hands. The trust that Cloud was openly and generously placing in him, especially after everything they’d been through, was a complete shock. It also had the effect of keeping his unpredictable libido in check, and sex was far from his mind, even though Cloud was half-nude before his eyes. Zack only concentrated on the task at hand, enjoying Cloud’s body in an entirely new way as he turned the omega to lie on his back.

On to the knees now, bruised and scraped, and then, finally, the ankles. Zack worked just as carefully at the end as he had at the beginning, even though he knew that there was a chance that Cloud was by now soundly asleep. It was exactly what he needed. He’d really been through the ringer, and he deserved a break.

When no sounds came from the omega, Zack playfully turned himself about, eyes seeking out the space between Cloud’s legs. Though it was covered by his pants, Zack boldly reached ahead and gently stroked the area, wanting to have a decent sample of his omega’s perfectly enticing body.

He held onto Cloud’s cloth-covered cock until it wasn’t as soft in his hand, stroking the wet hair back from his forehead with his other hand. Though he’d aimed to keep silent and be sly in his wanderings, Zack’s attention drew forth a lazy grin from Cloud as he turned himself midway around and smirked suggestively at his alpha.

“Going for me while I was asleep?” Clicking his tongue against his teeth in playful admonishment, Cloud added, “How naughty.”

“Did I do okay?” Still breathing hard, Zack brought a hand up to touch his omega’s face, aiming not to fly out of control just yet.

“More than ‘okay’, babe. Very much more,” Cloud sweetly sighed, that faint, amused sort of smile touching his lips. “Your excellent massaging skills were perfectly executed. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I do what I can.” Zack knew that Cloud was teasing, but he was warmed by the knowledge that he also meant what he said.

Now shifting his attention and mission to something far more intimate, Cloud drew himself up on his knees, eyeing Zack wantonly and appreciatively. “You’re a uniquely intuitive, courageous man, Zack Fair, and I intend to demonstrate my gratitude,” the omega told him, serious again, “that is, if you want me to?”

Swiftly, Cloud’s hand brushed his alpha’s cock, and the response was so sharp it was painful.

Zack nearly bucked his hips against Cloud’s hand, his only thoughts entirely of taking Cloud right there. Now that his fantasy had come to pass from his mind into reality, he would have to deal with the other part of that fantasy; the part he hadn’t allowed himself to think about before.

Tenderness was the only thing Zack felt and wanted to share with Cloud right at that moment. The ambiance was perfectly designed for it, and as Zack hungrily eyed Cloud’s lips, communicating his intent to his omega so vividly, the smaller male leaned in close.

Their arms were seeking each other out as though dancing to an old, familiar tune only known to their hearts. Passion glowed and emanated between themselves, and they softly pressed against each other, heat meshing with heat so deliciously.

Delectable…

Before Zack could slant his mouth over Cloud’s and enjoy the omega, footsteps bounded towards the bedroom, so murderous, so loud, so brusque, and so terrifying. A moment later, the doorknob was twisted, and the door burst open with such force that it bashed into the wall enough to leave a mark, no doubt.

Shrieking, Cloud and Zack scrambled to get away, effectively drawing apart, though with Cloud’s messy hair, oily body, half-nude form, and Zack’s rosy cheeks, the implications were obvious enough from miles away. At once, in a blend of white and black, Sephiroth had exploded into their room like a tornado from hell.

Sephiroth panted and gasped as he clutched at a chair, heaving while he bent himself over, placing a hand over his sternum as he trembled endlessly. His eyes were blow open widely, his mouth was open in an ‘o’ shape, and nothing short of trauma and terror presented itself well into his body posture and facial expressions as he stood there gaping and shaking.

Cloud and Zack were even stricken as they studied the larger alpha from head to toe, trying to gather the pieces visually in their observations. Silence wasn’t a helpful tool in their investigation, however, and they remained clueless as they openly stared in awe.

Finally, Cloud commanded his body to move, and he nudged Sephiroth as he whispered, “What happened?!”

Though he wanted to hear Sephiroth’s own telling of the events, the fact that the alpha had his long hair braided in a single braid dangling down to his rump was a sign enough that the students at the school no doubt had quite the grand time with him.

Tugging at his braid, fingers winding in the bright pink hair scrunchie with a large diamond glued to it, shining so proudly, Sephiroth roared, “They’re tiny monsters! They’re little demons!” Squeaking, he yanked on his hair as he rasped breathlessly, “They braided my hair because they thought it was ‘pretty’!”

Noticing the poor state Sephiroth was in, Zack had to stifle a laugh, hiding it behind his palm while his eyes poured over with mirth and amusement at Sephiroth’s discomfort and expense.

Not one to share in the hilarity, as he caught Zack snorting away like a hyena, Sephiroth pointed at the shorter male as he warned dangerously, “It’s not funny, Zack. If you keep laughing, I’ll absolutely make sure you regret it.”

Waving him off, Cloud prodded cautiously, “Sephiroth, they’re just children! They don’t know any better, but I’m surprised they didn’t fear you or recognize what and who you are.”

Zack muttered under his breath, “I’m shocked he didn’t slaughter anyone, really.”

Defensively, Sephiroth snapped, “I hate children, Zack, but I’m not a bloodthirsty wretch.”

Blandly, Zack blinked as he elucidated, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Acting as though he hadn’t heard that stupid remark, Sephiroth released his thick volume of silver hair from the confines of the scrunchie, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor as he shook his head about and ran his gloved fingers through the length of it to shift it back into its proper place. Glitter and sparkles clung to the various strands, giving it even more of a sensational sheen.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he shut his eyes, missing how Cloud flushed the longer he gaped at Sephiroth standing in the middle of the room with his bright hair, looking like a male model ready to pose for a fashion magazine.

Chest jutting up proud and mighty, Sephiroth massaged his scalp as he breathed smoothly to himself, “Much better…”

Rolling his eyes and scoffing petulantly, Zack crossed his arms over his chest as he opinionated rudely, “Sucks you’re back already. I _was_ having a good time, you know.”

Catching on, now, Sephiroth peered ahead at Cloud’s form, then glanced at Zack for two seconds before he snarled. “It smells…you’re releasing your stupid pheromones in here, which means that—”

Wriggling his dark eyebrows, Zack purred sarcastically, “Yes, bitch.”

Choking on the raw stench of another alpha, Sephiroth coughed through tears, “Ack! You manipulative weasel! You wanted me out of the picture s-so you could have your w-way with Cloud!”

Not even bothering to dispute or deny it, Zack brazenly barked, “Ever heard of ‘two’s company, and three’s a crowd’, Sephiroth?” Scratching his neck, he added saucily with a wink, “I _was_ here before you, and you invited yourself into our lives. Don’t be so surprised that you’re gonna be placed on the back burner.”

Pointing at himself in all his glory, Sephiroth crowed, “I’m older, faster, stronger, wiser, better in _every_ way, and I need Cloud!”

“Bah, you’re so full of shit, Sephiroth,” Zack argued as he turned and gestured at Cloud. “I haven’t even heard you mention that you genuinely care about Cloud. It’s all sex to you.”

……

On the verge of implosion, Sephiroth’s eyelids twitched before he smarmily hissed, “Well, at least I don’t have to suffer with the knowledge and fact that I’m a god damn cuck.” Standing back and appearing to be too proud of his own words, Sephiroth huffed before nodding stiffly at Zack.

……

The tips of his ears were scorched, and without anything else holding himself back, Zack flew into unconstrained, uncontrollable rage. Fury and vitriol channeled his actions and body, with his fist drawn back, ready to beat the unholy shit out of Sephiroth. Screaming himself hoarse, the dark-haired alpha flew through the air, almost appearing demonic with the blackest and bleakest aura about himself.

Fingers like hooked claws, he gripped Sephiroth’s leather straps with one hand, and with the other, he tried decking the alpha as hard as he could in the jaw. Cleverly, Sephiroth ducked, and Zack’s balled up fist knocked various items off the dresser and chairs as they engaged in their skirmish.

Elbows flying up as he recovered from Zack’s brutal assault, Sephiroth bashed Zack in the nose, and then kneed him as hard as he could in the groin. It was a rather smart way to disengage his opponent, albeit a lowly tactic.

Groaning in sheer agony as he pressed his hands down between his thighs, Zack immediately broke away from Sephiroth as he panted with his head hung down. Limping like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs, Zack whined miserably, “Never…n-never hit another dude’s pride and treasure, bro, what the fuck?”

“Humph! Let that be a lesson to you!” Rounding on Cloud, next, Sephiroth moved over to the omega as he callously hissed, “And as for _you,_ Cloud Strife! Loyalty isn’t a quality I admire in you…”

As he’d been in the midst of swooping down to capture the blond, Cloud’s next words truly baffled both Sephiroth, and Zack.

Bluntly, Cloud stood with his hands over his hips, a faint blush coloring his handsome face as he looked back and forth between the two alphas in his life with equal amount of rapt attention.

“I’d like for you to stay with us, Sephiroth…” Ignoring the squeak of horror Sephiroth pushed out, as well as the awkward grunt of surprise wrenched out of Zack’s mouth, Cloud elucidated perfectly and clearly, “I want to add another person to our relationship, Zack, and I’d like for it to be Sephiroth.”

Sputtering as he tried collecting his jaw and pride off the floor, through his potent astonishment, Zack shook his head as he asked simply, “What’re you saying, Cloud?”

Chin jutting out, Cloud took a second before he huffed, “I’m saying what it sounds like I’m saying; I want another alpha with us, too.”


	14. Solemn Animals

“This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous,” Zack complained, firmly wedged between Sephiroth and Cloud as they all sat together on a large sofa in the den right before a TV blaring a boring program on for the night.

Sephiroth didn’t even know what to say as he winced incredulously while staring on ahead at the TV screen in complete silence. The noises coming forth from the speakers only made him nervous, and as he sat there in his reserved stillness, he only grimaced and shifted, no doubt trying to create as much of a gap between his own body and Zack’s.

They’d all reached an annoyingly taxing stalemate of sorts after Cloud’s admission. As alphas were naturally possessive, though not always monogamous, Zack and Sephiroth didn’t wish to give into Cloud’s whims as easily. Still, they cared enough for the young omega to cease and desist with their argument as they settled down for the evening to relax.

At least…it _had_ been going along that way, until Zack decided to voice his own discomfort and nagging concerns.

Snapping his fingers angrily, the tetchy alpha sneered as he opinionated bluntly, “Cloud, I don’t like this at all. I want Sephiroth out of here, permanently.”

Playing with his gloves daintily, almost, Sephiroth hardly even looked up as he grunted, “Wow, it seems that for once, we desire the same thing, Zack.”

Setting down his small bag of popcorn, Cloud cleared his throat as he spoke to both the other men calmly, “I know that no matter what, this is going to be a situation no one likes.” Pointing at the left side of his neck with Sephiroth’s teeth embedded into his skin, he honestly spewed out, “Sephiroth, _you_ did this to me without my consent, and as many times as I’ve asked you to leave me alone and let me go, now, we all know it’s impossible.”

Spinning around to face Zack, then, as he pointed at the opposite side of his neck, Cloud mawkishly orated, “And Zack, you’re in this with me, too! I care about you and you care about me!”

Holding out his arms as he sputtered, Zack finally croaked, “If you legit cared about me, you wouldn’t sit me in the middle here!”

Pleading with his best friend as he gripped his hands, Cloud whined, “I want us to try to get along! I’m tired of the arguing, and there’s nothing else we can do regarding Sephiroth, so it’s time to learn to just live through this!” Hopelessly, Cloud sniffled as he supplied, “I’m sorry, Zack, but for whatever reason, I can’t live without him, same way I can’t live without you!”

Elbowing Zack, Sephiroth triumphantly crowed, “Did you hear that heartfelt confession, Zack? I’m of value, here.”

“Fu—”

“Both of you have to make some kind of an effort, please!” Cloud once again begged as he tried to have faith in the better nature of his alphas. Hoping they would try to empathize with himself well enough, he released a deep sigh before grabbing a small handful of popcorn and munching on it.

A slender hand swiftly snuck into the bowl, next, but Zack was too disgruntled and overwhelmed to care and pay attention. The demoralizing effect of imprisonment from enjoying his own boyfriend’s company held him at bay, especially emotionally.

As a commercial blared on, lighting the room brightly, the raven-haired male wept dejectedly, “Cloud, I love you with all my heart, but this is asking for too much from—hey!”

Sephiroth childishly flung the popcorn into Zack’s hair, making sure the dark spikes and locks were filthy before he propped a hand beneath his chin and stared at the TV aimlessly.

Shaking the bits out of his hair and clothes, Zack leapt to his feet, then, ready to snatch the bowl and dump it all over Sephiroth. In a heartbeat, however, Cloud reacted faster, and he grabbed the bowl, setting it onto the floor as he then tugged Zack away gruffly.

“That’s it; I’m going in the middle.”

As Cloud pushed Zack onto his right, while he himself sat down in the center, both Sephiroth and Zack whispered, “Thank goodness.”

Plopping further in his seat, Cloud initially wanted to forget the whole thing as he watched the show currently playing. He’d foolishly assumed he’d been the one calling the shots, but it seemed that Zack and Sephiroth were too fiery and hotblooded to calm down for even five seconds.

Though they were apart, physically, every so often, when they assumed Cloud wasn’t paying attention, Sephiroth and Zack would peer over at each other and leer. They thankfully weren’t throwing things like overgrown morons, but their heated looks became rather unbearable for Cloud.

Unwisely, in the midst of trying to relax, the omega leaned his head onto Zack’s shoulder; a move he’d done out of habit many times in the past when he wanted to get comfortable. Unfortunately, this earned him Sephiroth’s impatience and ire.

Gripping his chin aggressively, the older alpha tilted Cloud’s head so that he was instead leaning on his own shoulder rather than Zack’s. This in turn greatly annoyed Zack to no end, but rather than playing tug-of-war with Cloud’s head, Zack smartly held onto Cloud’s legs, drawing them up and slightly turning the omega’s lower torso so his legs were draped perfectly over Zack’s lap.

Stroking and massaging the omega’s knees, now that he had Cloud right where he wanted him most, Zack sneered at Sephiroth in victory.

Equally as annoyed, now, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud’s left leg, tugging it so that the limb was at least partially strewn over his lap, just like Zack. This caused for Cloud’s body to swivel and spin, as he’d been stuck between both alphas on either side of himself.

Frustration mounted substantially, and when Cloud wasn’t able to fully enjoy the show, he quickly thought of lecturing Zack, when another idea sparked in his brain.

No…snapping would only bring about another argument…why do such a thing? As the old saying went; you could always catch more flies with honey than with vinegar…

In order to distract Zack from glaring hatefully at Sephiroth, and not wanting his boyfriend to feel excluded or neglected, Cloud gently cupped Zack’s smooth face in his gloveless hands, facing the incensed alpha and then planted his lips over Zack’s tenderly.

Sephiroth’s sharp intake of breath chirked Zack on and lit a fire in the pit of his belly. Thinking this was a strong ‘win’ over Sephiroth, Zack was now more than willing to go with this and run. Wanting to show off, he ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair, dipped him back onto the sofa, slid his tongue deeply in his mouth, and practically swallowed him whole right there.

A blend of hatred and disgust was all Sephiroth could manage while he tried not looking at Cloud and Zack kissing deeply and passionately right next to his hip.

Cloud tried to get up, knowing Sephiroth was incensed, and he wrenched his mouth away from Zack’s when he needed a deep, fresh intake of air. Rubbing his swollen lips, he blushed as he growled at Zack for taking it that far.

Smugly smirking, Zack settled back on the sofa, finding it easier now to watch the show.

Foolish thinking…

Sephiroth was willing to accept the challenge and compete. Swiftly, he tucked a hand beneath Cloud’s chin, allowing the omega barely three seconds to breathe before he slammed their mouths together. Enveloping Cloud in his larger form, Sephiroth engulfed the youth in his embrace, not letting Cloud even move. Wide hands groped Cloud’s thighs and chest, while Sephiroth wildly bit into Cloud’s mouth, fingers forcefully wrenching the omega’s small jaw open so Sephiroth hot tongue slithered and snaked in, coiling around its intended prize with a possessive pull.

Eyes wide, Cloud whimpered as he tried pushing Sephiroth off himself, but that only encouraged the unruly alpha to escalate things.

Sephiroth now tugged on Cloud’s hairs strands, angling and dipping his head back so he could tug at his lower lip with his sharp teeth, suckling it before he again wormed his way inside Cloud’s mouth. Their tongues battled against each other, but when Sephiroth flattened his tongue over the roof of Cloud’s mouth, the omega went dizzy and pliant in his arms.

When Sephiroth finally chose to release Cloud, the younger male nearly fell off the sofa, breathless and limbs like jelly due to how overwhelmed by the passionately sexual kiss he was.

Paling, Zack studied Cloud momentarily before he glared at Sephiroth dead on. “You stupid show off.”

Shrugging an insouciant shrug, Sephiroth nonchalantly purred, “It appears I’m more skilled at making your omega aroused than you are, Zack. Shame.”

Cloud whined as he tugged on Zack, trying to pull him close, but Zack snarled as he shoved himself and pressed his body against the armrest of the sofa. “No, definitely not kissing you when your mouth was on Sephiroth’s, Cloud.”

Shaking his head, Sephiroth panted, “How mature.” Wiping his lips, Sephiroth then tossed a rather coy grin in Zack’s direction as he wantonly supplied, “Why, in a way, I could argue that you and I shared a kiss, too, yet I’m not complaining, Zack…”

Writhing about as his cock pressed against the inside of his jeans, Cloud only needed to cry out once more for Zack to touch him, when the alpha finally relented. Yielding and surrendering to Cloud’s every desire for the sake of proving Sephiroth the inferior one, Zack hurriedly pulled Cloud onto his lap, licking away at the omega’s lips as though they were encased and smothered in honey.

Observing them curiously, Sephiroth didn’t seem too peeved or irritated now that Zack was being suffocated and practically dominated by Cloud. The omega’s hands roamed all across and all over Zack’s chest, eventually making the journey down between their forms as Cloud’s fingers grazed Zack’s clothed erection.

That was when Zack bucked against Cloud and yelped, snatching Cloud’s wrist in a tight grip. Lips red and freshly kissed, the alpha and omega gaped at each other, and then slowly over at Sephiroth.

Revealing his teeth, Sephiroth crossed a long leg over the other as he smoothly drawled, “Oh, don’t mind me…”

Crawling over onto his lap, Cloud mewled suggestively, “Why? Were you gettin’ lonely, there?”

Holding him up as he planted his hands over Cloud’s hips, Sephiroth wriggled upwards, pushing himself purposefully against Cloud’s ass. It drew a sharp moan from Cloud, to which Zack grimaced and then flushed deep red.

Stammering forth, Zack argued, “S-Sephiroth, watch it…he’s still _my_ boyfriend, remember?”

Hooking his eyes onto Cloud’s mesmerizing depths, Sephiroth droned on, “Yes, I heard you, Zack. I heard you.” Blowing warm air up and down the column of Cloud’s throat where Zack had bitten him, Sephiroth took his time gobbling the wanton cries and ardent reactions Cloud presented for him.

Cloud was so easy to please…

Continuing his oral ministrations as he lavished attention over Cloud’s neck and collarbone, Sephiroth resisted the urge to bite down once more. Zack was already watching them closely, eyes squinting maliciously, and Sephiroth didn’t need this to escalate to violence.

Reluctantly, he pressed a soft kiss to Cloud’s forehead when he decided he’d had enough, and he very gently pushed the omega back onto the middle seat with a small exhale.

Recovering from the inundation of sensational and exquisite pleasure, now that it’d all been stripped away and so abruptly cut off, like an addict needing more stimulation from the source, Cloud gently shook Sephiroth as he panted.

“Sephiroth…what? What’s…ugh!”

Though he was sweating and about to break, mentally, Sephiroth kept with his stolid, sangfroid demeanor while he spoke. “I’m sorry, Cloud, but seeing as Zack and I never learned to share, this is as far as I’ll take it, tonight.”

Zack chose not to leave Cloud alone for long, however. As soon as Sephiroth had released the omega, Zack covered Cloud with his own body, smothering him in searing hot kisses that left Cloud panting and whining for more.

Focusing on the TV show as best as he could, while he drowned out the obvious signs of kissing and heavy petting next to himself, mere inches away, Sephiroth smirked fiendishly and had to chuckle internally at the odd mess of a world he’d stumbled into.

;--~!~--;

Cloud reserved at least two nights a week for ‘bonding’ time with both his alphas. If there was something the young fighter had learned during their first experience together, it was that this sort of a relationship required much dedication and hard work to maintain. Zack and Sephiroth were still uncomfortable with one another, and jealousy exhibited from both alphas at odds was still a major problem.

Though Zack and Sephiroth still refused to sit next together or even touch each other, if Cloud happened to be around, they could at least carry through with a simple conversation amicably. The pleasantries weren’t long-lasting and truly impactful just yet, as years of animosity and hatred ran bubbling beneath the surface, but there were improvements within the trio.

Sephiroth was becoming more passionate, gentle, and almost pleasant. He would randomly kiss Cloud throughout the day, though in soft, chaste pecks as he offered and volunteered to help the omega when it came to housework and dull chores.

Zack, on the other hand seemed a tad distant whenever Sephiroth was around, but he became more mature regarding Sephiroth touching and expressing affection for Cloud. Zack didn’t appear to feel too irate and sore-vexed when the pale-headed alpha held hands with Cloud, nuzzled and cuddled him, or even exchanged a small kiss or two. Zack was always keeping an eye on Cloud and Sephiroth, but he wasn’t as quick to separate the alpha and omega as he’d been in the past.

As great and unique as these changes were in their own ways, when it came to other areas, there were more complicated issues putting great strain on Cloud, especially.

There was the matter of communication and sex. Coming to terms with his needs as a sexual creature, Cloud knew he was physically and sexually attracted to Sephiroth and Zack simultaneously. However, the passion he shared, and the memories associated with each alpha vastly differed and brought himself new things.

Cloud loved and cherished Zack as both his boyfriend and best friend. It was a special love no one would be able to take from them, but it lingered more on romantic and innocent love so young and fresh to the youth. When he compared that to his feelings for Sephiroth, Cloud knew that there existed nothing innocent and childlike, there. Carnal and concupiscent desire ran through Cloud’s heart and mind whenever he thought of Sephiroth, fantasized about him, or even dreamed of him.

To be exposed to experiencing differing forms of love and passion was purely rapturous in every way imaginable, but it was relatively difficult and toxic to deal with it.

Since their arrangement, Zack hadn’t been intimate with Cloud, and neither had Sephiroth. Though the alert omega sensed his heat cycle nearing, soon, he didn’t wish to kick Zack out of the house or see him leave. As insane as it was, Cloud wanted for Zack to participate in the event, this time…

Unsure of how to phrase that and broach the topic without embarrassing himself silly, a sexually frustrated Cloud Strife instead decided to leave it for another day and to take a walk around the large river deep in the woods near their home. In the past, such a trip had always consoled himself, and he relied on that method to soothe his pains and growing torment, currently.

He began his journey when the sun was at its highest and brightest point, nearly blinding him as he listened to birds communicating merrily while they flew from branch to branch ecstatically. Wishing he could be as happy in his musings, Cloud eventually found a small boulder by the riverbank to sit upon, but as he settled and got comfortable, he heard splashing noises from within the cold, watery depths.

One look across from where he was seated sent Cloud blushing madly. Vincent Valentine was swimming about in the river, completely ignorant to the fact that he had an audience. Dressed in his red trunks, Vincent’s dark hair flowed behind his muscular body as he finished his laps with impressive power and speed behind his strokes.

Almost drooling at the form of another alpha, especially since he hadn’t been sexually active for some time, Cloud only caught himself openly ogling Vincent when the alpha paused at the edge of the river, holding onto a small branch jutting out, while with his free limb, he wiped water from his handsome face.

Shaking more water droplets away from his eyes, as Vincent casually turned to survey his environment, he stopped turning his head about once his red eyeballs landed directly on Cloud’s sullen form.

Yelping when their eyes met, upon knowing he was caught, Cloud scrambled to get off the rock and run away. It was a cowardly thing to do, but there was no way on Gaia he was going to remain there panting and drooling…especially not when Vincent was already wading across towards him, standing up and climbing out of the water.

Time seemed to stand still as the alpha lifted a long limb, stretching it out of the water and giving Cloud more than eyeful of his toned muscles. Then, as he stretched himself upward, his fully built six pack abs practically gleamed in the light. Though Vincent was pale, and his form held some scars within his flesh, he was a walking god, practically.

Mentally, Cloud had to conclude how lucky Tifa was.

Muscles flexing as he wandered over to stand next to Cloud, Vincent greeted his junior with a small bow, keeping his demeanor polite, though a tad reserved, as always. “Good afternoon, Cloud. I didn’t think I’d find you, here.”

Before he could drool all over the grass, Cloud coughed into a fist as he awkwardly pushed out in a weak voice, “Umm, yeah! I was just umm…coming by here to think to myself?”

Noticing the doubt present in his tone, Vincent’s eyes focused even more intently on Cloud. Examining as much as he could within a few seconds, Vincent didactically stated, “You’re quite troubled.”

Shoulders sagging, Cloud knew he couldn’t hide this raw fact. Nodding weakly, Cloud finally admitted in a boyishly bashful manner, “I’m…frustrated.” Now that this initial feeling had been admitted and proclaimed, Cloud felt the need to vent until he got everything off his chest.

“I used to think it would be easier having two alphas, but I was wrong, apparently. I can manage Sephiroth and Zack most days, but lately, they’re both ignoring me, and I’m sorry to have to come to you for relationship advice, but—”

“Hush, Cloud.” Curling an index finger beneath the omega’s chin, Vincent tilted Cloud’s head back so he was glancing up into his vermillion eyes, and he grinned as he continued. “Perhaps it’s time for you to reflect and focus on your own needs…alphas are sometimes quite dense, you see, though we don’t mean to be.”

Mako-eyes already hooked on Vincent’s alluring lips and mouth, Cloud moaned before wincing and slapping a hand over his mouth to shut himself up.

Chuckling, Vincent purred in amusement, “Why do you suppose I’m out here, today? I don’t randomly swim three hours for my own health, you know.”

The suggestions were heavy enough for Cloud to flutter his eyelashes as he gasped. “You mean…Tifa’s…”

“Entertaining herself, currently,” Vincent admitted openly, not ashamed in the slightest as he continued to grin gloriously. “I can’t always satisfy her, and I’ve conceded to that. Sometimes, an individual knows their own body better than their partner does.”

Baffled at the idea of his childhood friend doing such a thing, Cloud soon shoved that image out of his mind, blinking and then rubbing his eyes. Vincent’s fingers stroked his junior’s chin, and then ran over the line of his lower lip, and he gruffly huffed to himself under his breath.

“Amazing.”

When the alpha’s large hand drew away, Cloud rubbed his nose, and then gingerly touched his lower lip, feeling it burning, practically. Blushing, he shyly asked, “What is it?”

Zoning in on Cloud’s mouth, Vincent leaned down, and at once, Cloud inched up on his toes, not thinking clearly about what he was doing.

Lips parting, Vincent lifted an arm, draping it over Cloud’s right shoulder for a moment, before the heavy, warm limb slid down Cloud’s rib cage and fell to his hip. Leaning even closer than ever, Vincent’s hooded eyes seemed to glow and entrap Cloud even further and deeper into a world he didn’t even comprehend.

With a soft growl, Vincent finally muttered, “Do you always gape at alphas this way, Cloud, or is this something new you’ve reserved for me?”

Heart leaping up his chest and into his throat, Cloud coughed, trying to gain composure over himself. His coughing soon turned violent, and as he spun away, Vincent pulled his arm back to himself, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his wet locks.

When he caught his breath, Cloud clutched at his throat as he screamed, “What the hell was _that?!”_

Vincent, completely unfazed as ever, simply replied, “That was sexual attraction, I believe. You are sexually attracted to me, Cloud, but I suppose that any alpha will do at this point.”

Brain on fire as his heart dipped lower and lower into his gut upon hearing such foul words, Cloud felt repulsed as he argued viciously, “I’m not promiscuous. I’ve only ever slept with two alphas, so if you’re calling me some lowly slut, then you can kiss my ass.”

Before he could flee, Vincent swooped around him, facing Cloud. He’d moved so quickly that Cloud was shocked from the speed. Moving back, he tripped over his own feet, nearly bashing his skull into the large boulder he’d been resting on moments ago had Vincent not snaked an arm about his waist and caught him right on time.

Drawing Cloud flush against his own form as he dipped him midway to the grass, Vincent sneered as he coldly stated in a whisper, “It’s not a matter of the number of sexual partners, Cloud; what matters is the fact that you’re an omega with unstable heats, not entirely bound to one alpha, and since your body has known the touch of more than one alpha, it craves for that sort of activity.”

Being held in such a manner with such dangerous propinquity was ever the problematic circumstance for Cloud. Unknown to himself, he began oozing and radiating his pheromones, releasing them right into Vincent’s nose. The alpha took one sniff, nostrils flaring before his eyes turned even redder than before.

Pupils dilated dangerously, and Vincent’s fingers dug deeper and harder into Cloud’s body. With a possessive gleam slamming into Cloud, Vincent deliberately and abruptly moved the omega away from the rock, and then loosened his hold over Cloud.

Yelping in fright, Cloud plopped to the grass, seeing stars as he lay there limply and groaned.

Glaring down at him, Vincent droned ambiguously, “As enticing as you are, and as much as I’m drawn to your scent, Cloud, I’m not going to cheat on my wife.”

Cloud sarcastically held up a thumb as he bemoaned, “I never asked you to, Vincent. I just wanted some guidance.”

Nodding in the direction of the trees as he then scooped his red cloak off a few bushes, Vincent draped it over his form as he murmured, “Figure it out, yourself. There’s an establishment far in the recesses of Sector 3, and I believe it may have what you’re looking for.” Rubbing his forehead as he fit his red bandana over his skull and tied it perfectly into place, he spun around and glowered at Cloud’s expense once more.

“If you have the courage to visit that place, I highly suggest you do so. But now, I must go, and I want you to stay away from me until you get this fixed.”

Sitting up, Cloud brushed grass and dirt off his clothes as he angrily demanded to know, “Oh? Why? What’s going on, now?”

Staring calmly at the dark woods he would have to venture through, Vincent held his cloak around himself, fastening the buckles and tightening them stiffly. He was silent for so damn long that Cloud had to briefly wonder if he’d even heard his initial question.

Still refusing to meet Cloud’s eyes, Vincent coldly informed the omega, “If we meet again in a case such as this, Cloud, and if I scent your pheromones and go into a rut, I won’t hesitate to attack you.”

Jaw falling open widely, Cloud had been about to point out the hypocrisy and duplicity in Vincent stating he would never cheat on Tifa, but the mysterious, stoic alpha was already way ahead of the young omega.

Moving quietly into the woods, before he disappeared completely, Vincent coldly drawled, “There’s a difference between a call to nurture, and a call to nature. Sex and love are completely different, and you best heed my warning, unless you wish to learn that lesson in the most painful way.”

Like a shadow in the night, Vincent was gone, leaving Cloud all alone to his burdensome thoughts and torments.

;--~!~--;

Cloud had never been to a sex shop, but he wasn’t all that shocked to learn why Vincent had recommended it in the first place. The establishment itself was a small one, privately owned and run, and it was meant for omegas, especially. It contained anything a young omega was looking for.

The inventory and items the shop carried ranged from suppressants, to pills, to pheromone blockers, to pregnancy tests, the morning after pill, clothing and costumes for roleplay, and sex toys. Majority of the toys and devices were ones Cloud was seeing for the first time, and he was mortified as he studied the phallic objects, the nipple clamps, the vibrators, the cock rings, and the stimulators.

How could anyone, male or female, use these??

The colors and shapes ranged all over the place, quite odd to the eye, and Cloud found himself incapable of looking away. He grabbed a small box of silver and golden cock rings, turning the box around to read the instructions. The more he read, the more he felt this could possibly go somewhere, and that marked his first shameless purchase.

Weaving his way around the cloistered store, Cloud soon located other toys which were mostly harmless and funny to look at. They were called color-changing silicone nipple suckers, feathered nipple clamps, and vibrating nipple clamps…waterproof ones, no less.

These would have to do, and Cloud ran out of the shop, throwing two hundred gil at the owner before more customers strolled in. Thankfully, Sephiroth and Zack were occupied outside the house, and Cloud took advantage of the opportunity to lock himself in the bedroom and unpack his new purchases.

Unsure of what he wanted to start with, first, he toppled the feather nipple clamps out of the box, enjoying how fluffy and soft they felt as he rubbed them over his cheeks and chin. Slowly beginning with small caressing motions, he closed his eyes and released a satiated sigh. This was nice…this was new…

Feeling refreshed and marginally relaxed, Cloud settled back onto some pillows, simply using the feathers of the nipple clamps to continuously tickle himself all over his chest and neck with. Giggling senselessly, he rolled up his shirt, exposing his nipples in the cooler temperature of the room and he finally lay the fluffy item over his buds. Naturally, with the smallest bit of attention, they stiffened, and Cloud gasped as he opened the clamps, wondering just what it would feel like to attach it to his nipple.

The comfortable rubber-gripped clamps soon latched on, teasing his nipples as he adjusted them just the right way to create a small amount of pain. Hissing through his teeth, Cloud’s eyes watered when he pushed down on the dark, fluffy ends. The feathered puffs were most useful in tickling his breasts, and the contrast was exceptionally delightful as his head began spinning a million miles an hour.

Peeking down, he noticed that his shirt was getting in the way, so he took it off before readjusting the clamps. Whenever the wind blew, it ruffled the feathers, and they tickled his feverish skin. Cloud giggled louder and louder as he noticed his nipples turning a deeper pink. Unbeknownst to himself, it matched his cheeks as they flushed with a lovely glow.

This was refreshing…

“I should visit that shop again,” Cloud whispered his agenda to himself, peeking at the mirror across the bed and nearly salivating once he caught how sexy he looked with the nipple clamps on his hard buds.

Reaching to toy with one, he didn’t neglect his erection rising in his pants. This was pretty damn exquisite, and he could see why Vincent suggested it in the first place.

Naughtily moaning, while the clamp chains swayed mildly in the breeze, Cloud unboxed the leather collar that had also come with the purchase. The black strap fit perfectly around his neck, and he admired the silver studs embedded decoratively within it as he tightened it about his throat. Experimenting, he nearly choked a few times when he dared to tighten it more than he could handle, evidently.

Loosening it so he could breathe, he attached the clips from the nipple clamps and chains to the leather collar, letting them hang on the right and left side of his throat. Admiring it all in the surface of the mirror, he was proud that the collar did a decent enough job covering his bitemarks, at least.

Panting nervously, Cloud’s fingers shook as he fought to free his erection from the confines of his jeans. Everything seemed too tight!

Sliding a hand beneath the waistband of his jeans and underwear, Cloud moaned happily as soon as his hungry erection jutted up into his hand willingly. Palming himself thoroughly, he relaxed and then tightened his grip, his free hand tightening the left nipple clamp and giving it a little twist.

That shot little sparks of pleasure up and down his spine, so he tried it again, making sure to pump himself before twisting on the tip of his cock in the peculiar way he enjoyed the most. He was becoming wetter, which meant this was a great sign of success, but he had to get his pants off to go further.

Fingers slipping clumsily at his buttons and zipper, he groaned in trepidation as he tried steadying his heartbeat. If it all continued this way, he wasn’t going to last much longer…he was too hot, too sweaty, too aroused…

“Cloud! Sephiroth said that the garden looks like shi—”

Like something out of a horror movie, Cloud was caught red handed. The bawdy mess of it all was stifling, to say the least. Zack had opened the door, was facing Cloud directly, eyes wide and shocked. The omega was flushed, sweaty, and had his hand down his pants while the nipple clamps tugged ferociously on his rock-hard nipples.

Nothing this risqué and ribald had ever happened to himself, before, and Cloud didn’t know how to react but to stare like a deer caught in headlights. Zack was equally lost and bewildered on what to do, and he coughed as he averted his gaze in mere seconds.

Fighting off a deep flush rising in his cheeks and into his ears, Cloud made to remove the leather collar attached to the nipple clamps, when Zack slowly began to back down from the doorway.

“Zack! Wait! It’s not what you think!”

How could he even be saying something so foolishly idiotic as that? It was nothing short of a ‘cliché’ comment, and Cloud resisted the urge to slap himself in the face for acting so ridiculously childish. Of course it looked as bad as the visuals implied, and of course, Zack was so mortified with dread over catching Cloud in such a lewd act, that he nearly closed the door…

At least, he’d tried to, when Sephiroth appeared behind the shorter, younger alpha, glaring madly into the room straight at Cloud.


End file.
